


Bad Things Happen For Those Who Wait

by RoseyWinter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Non explicit sex mention, Psychological Torture, Strangulation, Torture, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Sanders Sides bad things happen bingo!! A collection of one shots based on prompts provided by badthingshappenbingo on tumblr. Stories range from mild emotional hurt to heavy emotional and physical angst, with tws provides in the first chapter and in the notes before each story. The first chapter lists the prompts provided and acts as a table of contents for which stories are where, please heed the warnings provided!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 106
Kudos: 67





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter contains the list of prompts I'll be following while writing. The chapter, summary, ships and warnings of each chapter are listed for ease of navigation.

Chapter 2- Knot A Prank: Summary: Patton tries pranking Remus in an effort to make him feel more welcome. It does not go as planned.  
(Happy ending)  
Warnings: mention of bugs, unintentional strangulation, non explicit sexual innuendo, cursing, caps to signify shouting, injury  
Prompt: Prank Gone Wrong  
Ships: Intruality, Patton x Remus

Chapter 3- Death of a Bachelor: Summary: Prisoners set in an unfair game, Logan and Remus plan to both come out alive.  
Warnings: major character death, blood, violence  
Prompt: Deadly Game and Doesn't Realize They've Been Injured Combo  
Ships: Intrulogical, Logan x Remus

Chapter 4- The Letter: Summary: Janus finds a letter Remy wrote for him.  
Warnings: crying  
Prompt: Tearful Smile  
Ships: DeSleep, Janus x Remy

Chapter 5- Across the Hall He Waits for You: Summary: Logan wakes up in a confusing environment with an even more confusing man keeping him prisoner. But just when he thinks he's finally free, he only becomes more trapped.  
Warnings: psychological torture, physical violence, crying, minor character death, blood, broken bones  
Prompt: Cold Blooded Torture, Trying to Wake Them Up  
Ships: Analogical, Logan x Virgil

Chapter 6- With Forceful Permission: Summary: Being repeatedly dismissed ahs Logan's emotions finally boiling over, leaving Remus to try and scrape together the aftermath. (Happy Ending)  
Warning: swearing, physical violence towards inanimate objects, yelling in anger  
Prompt: Anger Born of Worry and Don't You Dare Pity Me  
Ships: Intrulogical; Logan x Remus

Chapter 7- My Sunshine Part 1: Summary: Patton thinks he’s finally caught the break he needs when he finds and falls in love with Roman. Ignoring the warning signs until it’s too late Patton ends up losing more than he had dared to gain.  
Warnings: more for part two but story contains human trafficking, implied non consensual sex and starvation  
Prompt: Denied food as Punishment  
Ships: Royality, Patton x Roman

Chapter 8- My Sunshine Part 2: Summary: Patton thinks he’s finally caught the break he needs when he finds and falls in love with Roman. Ignoring the warning signs until it’s too late Patton ends up losing more than he had dared to gain.  
Warnings: Human trafficking, implied non consensual sex and starvation  
Prompt: Denied Food as Punishment  
Ships: Royality, Patton x Roman

Chapter 9- All Dolled Up: Summary: Fearing Roman’s newfound obsessions after the events of SvS Redux, Patton decides to break things off with him before they can get worse. If only he realized just how bad it could be. Written as a request from tumblr.  
Warnings: bruises, forced confinement, threatening with a weapon, unsympathetic -if there are more let me know  
Ships: Royality, Roman x Patton  
Prompt: Defeated and Trophified

Chapter 10- Experimental Socialization: Summary: Logan was raised by the government to be nothing more than an experiment and a weapon, utilizing his unique abilities as a mutant. When he finally escapes things are much different than he imagined they’d be but thankfully finds others like him willing to help guide him right where he needs to be.(Happy Ending)  
Warnings: allusions to abuse, physical punishment and human experimentation, tw for weapons and fire, panic attack. If there are more please let me know  
Prompt; Not Used To Freedom (requested by AngstyEmoGal on AO3)  
Ships: Intrulogical, Logan x Remus

Chapter 11- A Perfect Manicure: Summary: Roman hasn't answered anyone's calls in a week. Patton wants to know why.  
Warnings: gore, severed finger, vomiting, missing person, panic  
Prompt: Finger in the Mail, requested from tumblr  
Ships: platonic Royality (Patton and Roman), background Intrulogical (Logan x Remus)

Chapter 12- To Cure the Inevitable: Summary: Roman si so tired of endangering himself and everyone around him everytime he changes. Logan promises to help cure him, an old agreement never straying far in his mind  
Warnings: major character death, body horror, gore, injury, needle, injected euthanasia  
Prompt: Painful Transformation, requested by Nico on AO3  
Ships: Logince QPR (Logan x Roman)

Chapter 13- Hold Onto Me: Summary: Patton had just wanted to deliver lunch to his husband when he saw the emergency vehicles at the construction site. All he can hope for is that keeping ahold of his hand will be enough. (Happy Ending)  
Warnings: anxiety, major injury, blood, hospitals, emergency situation  
Prompt: Pinned Down By Wreckage  
Ships: Romantic Intrualitt (Patton x Remus)

Chapter 14- Faulty Logic: Summary: Remus is bored and no one’s seen Logan in a while. He’s probably just shut up in his room…right? (Happy Ending)  
Warnings: swearing, mild sexual innuendos courtesy of Remus, mild violence, caps lock once for yelling  
Prompt: Locked in a Cage  
Ships: Intrulogical, Logan x Remus, if you squint (more prevalent in second part)

Chapter 15- Rage Against the Machine: Summary: The door at the end of the hall has been locked tight for some time now and things seemed to have finally calmed down. Truly, that's where their first concern should have been (Happy Ending)  
Warnings: food mention, maggot mention, mild swearing, somewhat disturbing imagery provided by Remus, strangulation, bruising, violence  
Prompt: Lifted by the Neck  
Ships: Intrulogical, Logan x Remus

Chapter 16- Cold, Hard Bitch: Summary: Janus is sick and Virgil is at a loss for what to do. Deciding he needs to brave the field that separates them from the others in the mindscape he finds out that things are definitely not always as they seem- sometimes for the worse. (Happy Ending)  
Warnings: sick character, vomiting, fever, hypothermia, panic, mild swearing unsympathetic Patton  
Prompt: Hypothermia  
Ships: familial Anxciet (familial Virgil and Janus)

-Please keep in mind that a writers writing does not indicate anything about their morale, and neither does the requesters prompts. This is for fun.


	2. Knot a Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton tries pranking Remus in an effort to make him feel more welcome. It does not go as planned.  
> (Happy ending)  
> Warnings: mention of bugs, unintentional strangulation, non explicit sexual innuendo, cursing, caps to signify shouting, injury  
> Prompt: Prank Gone Wrong  
> Ships: Intruality, Patton x Remus

Learning to live with Remus since he began coming around more often was...interesting to say the least. His suggestive language and random bouts of murderous imagery was something that concerned Patton in the beginning, believing it couldn't be good for Thomas' mental well being and moral standing for someone like Remus to have as much room to talk as he did. But the more he was around the more he began to understand that he really was just an excitable person who couldn't stay on one subject of conversation for more than a few minutes to save his life. When Patton began humoring him, listening to the more vulgar ideas and getting used to his presence in kind, the duke seemed to get a little calmer, pick fights a little less...leave less fake blood on the carpeting. 

Through all that the most he brought to the mind space they shared was pranks in any and all forms. Jump scares that sent Virgil clawing and hissing his way up the fridge and sent Remus cackling. Filling Deciet's gloves with copious amounts of mayonaise amused him to no end when said side would pretend he didn't even notice, delicately excusing himself with a far too put together expression. Making Roman's sword melt and snapping it back together in a hiding place, gluing pages of Logan's books together and fixing it just before he lost his cool, even pranking Patton by replacing the pepper with ground up crickets. (Which he didn't notice until he tated a distinct lack of pepper flavor on his eggs that morning and Remus casually mentioning it, though after the initial shock he had eaten them anyway, much to the Duke's surprised amusement.)

Everyone had been more than a little surprised when Patton had simply taken the pranks in stride, finding them to be a nice day to day mix up as long as they didn't go too far. He even began learning more about Remus as time went on. His favorite pastime was defacing Disney coloring books, which Patton had a hunch was just to get to Roman. He liked doing his nails and had even offered to do Patton's at some point, to which he refused only because he hated the feel of it. He liked cooking and was surprisingly good at it when he wasn't trying to put something completely inedible on their plates just to see their reactions. His favorite desert was, again, surprising in its simplicity and healthiness, which is what Patton was making now to lure the other to the kitchen. 

No one had managed (or tried) to prank Remus back since he began coming around more. Whether that was from fear or lack of trying Patton wasn't sure but he was fixing that today. He smiled as he heard thumping down the stairs. Game. Set. Match. 

"What the hell??"

Patton whirled around and tsked. "Language Remus."

Remus raised an eyebrow and tugged a bit at his arms, huffing when they only tangled further. Now that he was trapped the ropes that were slung in the doorway were clearly visible, hung in such a way that it was easy to get tangled and hard to get out of. With Remus dangling in the middle of it Patton smiled at his pranks success. 

Huffing again, Remus spoke up in a sultry tone. "Oh Daddy, if you wanted me tied up so badly all you had to do was ask."

Heat erupted under Patton's skin as he sputtered. "It's a prank! I wanted to prank you since you're always pulling them on the others!" He gestured to the freshly dipped caramel apples. "So I made your favorite desert and you're trapped and can't have any."

"You...know my favorite desert?" All suggestion left his voice as he stared at Patton with barely contained adoration. 

"Of course! I...it wasn't fair to you before so I'm trying my best to make up for it."

Remus cackled. "By tying me up and refusing me my sweets?"

Admittedly it was a lame prank but it was his first he'd ever pulled! He wasn't really sure how it was supposed to work. "I didn't think this through very well..." he admitted, shame faced.

Laughter dying out Remus shook his head. "Hey no it's fine Patty whack, just means we gotta work on it a bit! How about-"

Remus was cut off as he was pulled violently downward, turning both of their complexions pale white for entirely different reasons. While it was possible to resist a summons, catch a side off guard or in a...vulnerable position and it became that much harder. 

"Remus! No, no, no this wasn't okay just hold on I can-" Patton rushed to start tugging at the rope, cursing both his stupidity and the timing of the others. Another tug sent Remus down further, ropes tightening and catching his fingers which he snapped back with a yelp, watching helplessly as the other gurgled and struggled against his confines. It was tangled everywhere, swinging around his arms and legs, one tangled loosely at his waist and another pulled taunt right under his jaw. He was beginning to turn red, fingertips blushing as their circulation was cut off and mouth gaping in an attempt to get air into his closed windpipe. Patton tugged valiantly at the rope, at his clothes, at anything as tears ran down his face while continuing to curse. It was just a harmless prank it shouldn't have- HE shouldn't have-

He laid a quick hand on Remus' cheek and sunk out quickly, popping up in the living room in the middle of the others' debate. 

"The pranks can't have been that detrimental to Thomas' mental well being but it would still be a good idea to address it as a possible- oh Patton, you aren't-"

Paying Logan no mind Patton looked straight at Thomas and screamed. "STOP PULLING!"

Instantly the room fell silent and Tbomas' hand flopped to his side while opening his mouth in question. Not even bothering to explain, Patton quickly sunk out again, rushing to the Duke's side and frantically pulling away the rope, finally able to disentangle now that it was loose. He gasped sharply as Remus did nothing but fall limply to the ground, rope burns standing out an angry red around his wrists and neck. Seeing he was breathing, albeit shakily, Patton quickly scooped him up and moved him to the couch, biting his lip in guilt ridden worry as he noticed dark bruises already beginning to form. He heard a soft whoosh behind him and turned to see Logan standing shocked in the doorway. All at once he burst into tears again, clutching desperately to Remus' hand. 

"Help me!"

Snapping out of it Loagn took quick strides to examine Remus, hissing in sympathy at the discoloration. Poking and prodding got barely a wince from the unconcious side but Logan seemed satisfied, turning to Patton with a furrowed brow. 

"I'm going to get ice and vaseline. Stay here."

Nodding numbly he pressed the hand he was still holding his cheek as he continued to cry, guilt twisting his stomach in tense knots that made him want to puke. It was just supposed to be a harmless prank but he had been stupid and careless and now-

He watched as Logan came back to lay a thin towel and an ice pack over Remus' neck, taking the hand gently away from him to slather vaseline on the worst of the rope burns before wrapping them in soft bandages. Satisfied with his work Logan turned to look at him. 

"I assume those ropes in the doorway are what caused this."

A fresh batch of tears cascaded down Patton's face as he practically wailed into the reclaimed hand. "It was an accident I swear! It was a stupid prank and we were gonna have apples after but I couldn't get the ropes undone and oh god what if he died? Lo, what if I killed him, he can't-"

"Patton breathe." Sucking in a huge breath his sobs stuttered out and left him silently shaking, the reassuring hand on his shoulder doing little to ease his worry. "Remus will be fine, and as figments of Thomas' imagination we are unable to die anyway. It most likely won't even take him that long to heal, I promise you. What you did was done with little forethought but that doesn't mean him being hurt was your fault."

Patton sniffed. "It doesn't?"

"It was just unfortunate timing on both our parts. I'm sure Remus will forgive you readily enough."

"He already does." Patton gasped and turned at the slightly raspy voice, finding the injured side smiling up at him. "Hey Pattoncake it's okay. I've done worse to myself."

Crying with relief now Patton threw himself on the other, unabashedly dusting kisses all over the other face as gently as he could. Remus laughed, tugging the other on top of him and only wincing slightly at the pressure, squeezing him tightly in his arms as be continued to be bombarded with love. 

"Remus I'm so sorry I-"

"Hush it's fine. It was exhilarating until I passed out." Waggling his eyebrows for effect he let out a relieved sigh as Patton giggled. "This just means I'll have to teach you how to pull pranks that couldn't kill someone if they were real. No harm done."

Neither of them noticed Logan leave to dispell the other's worries, too wrapped up in eachother figuratively and literally to pay any attention. Remus expression grew serious however making Patton suck in a worried breath. 

"I seem to remember desert being a thing, and seeing how I almost died I'm thinking I should definitely get first pick."

Laughing softly Patton leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips, earning a rare blush in return. "Of course!"

He watched as Patton left. "If this is what I get for almost dying I should do it more often."

"Absolutely not!"


	3. Death of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Prisoners set in an unfair game, Logan and Remus plan to both come out alive.  
> Warnings: major character death, blood, violence  
> Prompt: Deadly Game and Doesn't Realize They've Been Injured Combo  
> Ships: Intrulogical, Logan x Remus

Remus was numb as they strapped him into the armor, poorly made with an even poorer fit but with little he could do about it in the situation he was in. He glanced over subtlety so as to not attract the guard's attention, the man across from him offering a grim, barely there smile. 

Make that the situation they were both in. 

He winced as he was shoved into line behind the other, taking comfort in the other's presence even if they couldn't speak. Up against the wall as they were he waited until no one was looking and reached forward, brushing fingertips with the darker haired man. Logan reached back to grab at him quickly, offering a tight squeeze before letting go. That was all Remus needed. They would get through this. They would win and they'd be alright and taken care of until the next tournament. Guards didn't care what anyone did in a shared cell as long as it didn't effect their fighting and Remus was definitely counting on cuddles and stories after this. 

An alarm sounded outside and the crowd cheered as another fight began. Idly he wondered what weapons the prisoners had chosen. You were only allowed one, prisoner against prisoner until one died and left one less mouth to feed in the system and left thousands entertained. A mockery of the ancient gladiator tournaments turned to keep jail cells empty and offer a small chance at freedom. Your crime didn't matter here. Only your skill. A deadly game set to leave a bloodstain on the tragedy human history was becoming, setting you free with fake honor and a grudge against the barbaracy of society. 

The crowd cheered again as a winner was declared, alarm sounding for the next two contestants. The line moved forward as a slashed and bloodied woman stumbled through the door, adding more stains to the already filthy floor and glaring at anyone who dared even peek at the state she was in. She was hustled away quickly to be taken care of and thrown back in a cell to heal. Logan tensed in front of him but another brush of hands let him relax slightly. Everything was fine. 

A man stood out from the line suddenly, looking the guards straight in the eye before rushing them head on. Remus' ears rang before the bullet wound in the man's head registered and he sucked in a quick breath. The body was left there, cold eyes staring sightless as a challenging warning to anyone else that might think of going the route of stupidity. There was at least one everyday. 

"Remus." Logan whimpered quietly. 

He turned his head to look at Logan in confusion, the other nodding to the lines order. The man's spot was already filled by another moving up and the guards weren't rearranging them. The pairs were different now. 

Remus would now be paired with Logan. 

Ice ran through his veins as the line moved forward with every battle. Every alarm sent another wave of unwanted thoughts pounding against his brain. Every winner that stumbled through the door brought another image of a dead Logan or Remus being dragged out instead. He couldn't bring himself to speak as they were shoved towards the weapons rack, both choosing small swords as they gave each other panicked looks through the crowd's demanding cheers. Simple refined weapons for a quick painless death. Remus winced at the thought. 

The guard waited for them by the door, thankfully not looking as Logan turned to him. "Remus listen to me if we hold out and fight for long enough they might get bored and declare a tie. They've done it before and since we've already proven before that we're decent fighters they may do it again."

The alarm sounded and Remus shot panicked eyes to the guard heading their way. Snapping back to Logan he sucked in as much air as he could to calm his shaking form. 

"Do you understand Remus?" 

"I-"

"What the hell are you doing? Get over to the door!" The guard laid a hand on his belt, prompting them both to hurry forward. Remus gave Logan a determined nod before pushing the door open letting blinding sunlight stream in. 

The field was a little less than the length of the average football field, grass well kept despite its constant carnage. The stands rose up as high as a 10 story building easily, maybe even a bit higher; a huge screen sat on the far end up high enough so that people could see and bet on the prisoners, the smaller screens in front of them allowing them to see as the fight went on with added updates in between. The screen zoomed in on their faces, both white as snow as they stepped carefully forward to the starting positions. Remus gazed at Logan across from him, the shorter man looking smaller and more fragile than Remus had ever seen him. Their swords were gripped tightly in their fists, the shouting and jeering of the crowd fading out until it was just the two of them. Their chests were heaving and faces twisting though they hadn't even started yet, white knuckled and weak kneed with apprehension. The grass between them seemed to stretch for miles yet it may as well have only been an inch for all the details Remus could pick out. He saw how Logan's freckles stood out proudly against his blood drained face. Saw the way his lip quivered and jaw worked as if he had his inner cheek caught in his teeth. Watery brown eyes met his own as he took a sick sort of comfort in knowing Logan was just as terrified as he was. 

The alarm sounding snapped him back for only a brief moment, the crowd practically roaring as they ran towards eachother. 

\---

Remus giggled madly as he ran towards his friend, backpack slipping off his shoulders and falling behind as Logan caught him up in a squirming mess of a hug. 

"Hi, Lo!" As he squeezed his favorite person in the world the other groaned in mock annoyance, hugging him back all the same. Logan was in second grade while Remus was in kindergarten which made the hours spent in school especially lonely for the hyperactive younger child. Logan swung Remus around to grab his bookbag and placed their fingers together carefully to walk home, Remus carefully tucked at his side on the inside of the sidewalk as they both babbled on about their days. Remus had gotten a gold star on his latest art project while Logan was at the top of his class in the reading assignments. Their arms swung between them, oblivious of everything else outside of their comfortable bubble. 

\---

Remus' arm swung down and to the side, jumping back to avoid a wide swipe by the other's sword. Remus bit his lip as he jabbed at the air a centimeter from Logan's face and winced when it came close to slicing off an ear. 

\---

"It'll be fine I promise." Logan held his hand comfortingly while Remus squirmed in the chair. "You won't even feel it."

The tattoo artist had all the tools laid in front of her, antiseptic at the ready. "You sure this is what you want kid?"

"Yes!" Remus eyes gleamed with nervous excitement as he squeezed Logan's hand, getting an immediate answering squeeze back. His ears were swabbed and he caught Logan's eyes as the needle was pushed through, hardly able to contain his bouncing excitement. 

Later as Logan admired the work at a cafe down the street, he laughed a little to himself. "Your parents are going to be so pissed at you."

"I'm 14. What are they gonna do?"

Ground him without phone privileges for a month it turned out. Logan didn't believe him when he said it was worth it, clutching his own ears in horror. 

\---

Alternating between stabbing offensively and slicing defensively they danced around the field in a carefully improvised dance, eyes locked in desperation and worry. Remus' sword arm was already numbing from the constant clashing but he couldn't let his concentration waver. A misplaced backstep nearly sent him to the ground, crouching low to recover his balance before rolling quickly out of the way of a powerful downward strike. 

\---

"Remus!" The front of his shirt was caught as he was yanked forward, Logan tipping backwards and letting him fall on top of him with only a slight groan. 

Remus huffed against his chest and propped his chin on his hands, palms flat against the others chest. Logan eyes him carefully, looking for any sign of injury. Finding none he breathed out a sigh of relief and gently whapped him upside the head. 

"Idiot." He declared fondly. 

"Your idiot." Remus corrected. 

"I regret ever meeting you if only because you decided dancing on top of an apartment building was a good idea."

"But you can see the stars up here." 

"You aren't even looking at them." 

Remus locked eyes with him, smiling softly at the way the moonlight caught Logan's eyes, making them practically glow with the mirth that was already there. "Yes I am."

Logan sputtered and flushed darkly, tightening his hands around Remus' waist. Grinning in victory, Remus snuggled further into the warm safety. 

\---

Remus' heart skipped a beat as he nearly knocked the sword from Logan's hands, panic flashing in his eyes as he fumbled for a second. Feigning a stumble he let him recover, covering it with a close swipe that was easily covered. 

\---

Logan stumbled forward in his haste to get into the house, nearly dropping the stack of boxes in the process. He looked up gratefully as Remus braced his hand against the top ones to keep them from falling, nodding gratefully as he recovered. 

"So this is it." Dumping his own stack in the living room he looked around at their new home. A nice trailer just big enough for two people in a quiet neighborhood with a park just down the road. Logan stepped beside him and took his hand, squeezing it tightly before bringing it to his lips with a soft smile. 

"This is everything." Logan answered quietly, adoration so clear in his tone that Remus could think of nothing better to do than lean forward, capturing his boyfriends lips in the peace of their fresh start. 

\---

They were both tiring, movements slowing down dangerously but still they fought. Eyes locking along with their swords as their feet slid on blood soaked grass and their ears rang with the crowd's jeering. Metal found metal again and again as Remus became slightly more aggressive in his delivery, driving Logan back inch by careful inch. 

\---

They were both tired, Logan slumped in Remus' lap as he gently carded through his sweaty locks. A guard slammed into the door but niether flinched. No one cared. No one had the energy to. Silent tears tracked down the shorter mans face as Remus tried to gently bring him back to reality. Logan had done this with him after his own first kill and he'd be damned if he didn't do the same. 

"I killed him." Remus froze as Logan spoke his first words in days, quickly resuming his careful touches. 

"No. They killed him. They put you on that field to see if you survived and you did."

"I could have-"

"No you couldn't." Remus cut him off with an accompanying scratch to the scalp. "You go out there and it's kill or be killed. You aren't a monster Lo."

\---

Remus froze as he drew back his blade, the tip slick with blood that ran down its length and stained his fingers. He brought it up quickly as Logan swung down again, switching to careful defense even as shock racked his body. 

"Logan-"

Sweat dripped down the others face mixing with the tears that had been falling since the start. Muscles strained and tendons twisted in his valiant attempt to keep moving. Remus saw none of this as his eyes were locked onto the spreading stain on the others shirt, chest plate having done nothing to protect him from the clumsy jab to the abdomen Logan hadn't ducked away from in time. 

"Logan!"

Still they fought, legs stumbling and movements becoming clumsier by the minute. The blades flashed in the late morning sun that rose above the stands to shine light on the carnage below. Blocking another blow, he wrenched the sword to the side and knocked Logan's out of his hands. Dropping his own Remus reached out desperately. 

"Logan." He choked on a sob as the other finally stopped moving, grimacing as he looked down and brought a hand to his stomach. 

"Oh." 

Remus didn't care about the crowd yelling. He didn't care whether or not the guards would be coming. He didn't care what the moderators caught on their stupid screens. Logan was in his arms and on his lap and bleeding and reaching for him and crying in sobs that caught painfully as his breath hitched in desperate gasps. 

Remus caught the grasping fingers tightly in his own and held on for all he was worth, his sole focus on Logan's eyes and Logan's touch and trying to stop Logan from bleeding out and Logan Logan Logan

"I didn't mean to, oh god no please!" Remus words bordered on hysterical wails as he brought the rapidly cooling fingers to his cheek. "I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry Logan you can't-"

"I love you." His breath caught as Logan focused on him for only a second before his eyes began glazing over. "I love you so much, Remus."

"Logan." Clutching at him tighter he began rocking slightly, pressing down insistently on the wound even as he felt the blood rush out regardless. The hand against his cheek relaxed as Logan's entire body went limp, eyes void of the stars he loved so dearly. "Logan? No no no no no Logan please!" 

He clutched at the body even as he was jerked away, screaming at the top of his lungs as Logan was ripped away from him. Grass and dirt slipped from his blood soaked hands as he tried to claw his way back, the other being dragged by his leg in the opposite direction. To be declared dead and disposed of. To clear the field for the next game. To tick one more number off their list. 

No one spared him a second glance as he was dragged past the line and down the halls. Thrown into his cell where stars were scratched carefully on the ceiling and only one bed was ever used. His wails echoed unnaturally in the emptier space, cold unforgiving walls slamming his sorrow back into him tenfold and he curled into himself and wept. 

Blood stained his hands hours after it cooled, the only thing he had left of the man he had loved.


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Janus finds a letter Remy wrote for him.  
> Warnings: crying  
> Prompt: Tearful Smile  
> Ships: DeSleep, Janus x Remy

The first time I saw him, all he did was smirk and wave. Cheeky bastard even tipped his stupid bowler hat at me with his trench coat swirling around him when he left like some sort of cartoon villain. I get by on flirting, eye rolls and blushing smiles; even exasperated sighs fuel me almost as much as caffeine, but he didn't do any of that. Just a smirk and a wave and he was out the door with his stack of books tucked under one arm and wallet clutched in his other hand. 

I didn't see him again for a while but I hate to admit my shitty day got a little better when I finally did. Still wearing the trenchcoat and hat and setting his books down with that same smirk wanting to trade them in. Casual pet names and a few winks later and he was back out the door with another stack. I noticed his eyes this time, pale brown and positively brimming with the mirth of a punchline I hadn't heard the joke for yet. I had to beat myself up for weeks to get the thought of them out of my head but by that time he was due back. 

Maybe it was my wishful thinking that finally brought the fates on my side, or maybe it was them cackling as they threw me to a fresh hell of feelings. Either way he started coming around more often, cool voice and a cocked hip leaving me a stuttering mess for the first time in years. He started leaning over more, staying just a little longer, taking out less books and he'd have to come back sooner. I don't even remember what I said that got me his first genuine smile but it knocked my breath away and left me gaping like an idiot. Nose crinkles and smile lines scrunched his face as he tilted his head down slightly as if to hide it, and had I been more confident I would have taken his chin and tilted his face up again and said something else, anything else to see his eyes light up and tongue poke between his teeth. I remember what happened next vividly though, opening my mouth before I could think it through, not that I ever did before. 

"You could get so much more than books with a smile like that." I said. 

And that moron smirked at me, eyebrow raising and opening his mouth with the precision of a python ready to strike. "Something like a date?"

And that was it. The smooth talker won just like that. Somehow when he left instead of his usual stack of books he had my number and a confident swagger to rival mine on my best days. He texted me not four hours later securing his date and my fate along with him. That one turned to two and then a regular weekly meetup with later movie nights in between. I got to see his smile more and more often and his laugh! Fuck cold brew I could stay awake for days if it meant I never missed hearing it. He throws his head back and hugs himself and his tongue sticks out just a little bit more than it does when he smiles and all I can think of when I see it is how lucky I'm am that I'm the one who gets to make him laugh like that. 

It's a late night at two in the morning when we start dancing. His hands are always so cold but I feel like that's even more reason to hold them in the first place. We had found a bigger apartment together and quickly adjusted to sharing the space, figuring out we were both insomniacs was just the icing on the cake. His phone was in his pocket and a pair of earbuds were shared between us as some sort of jazz tune guided his graceful walking steps and my valiant attempts at them. Leaning together close so the headphones wouldnt fall out let our foreheads rest together and let me watch him hum with a small smile and his eyes closed. 

I didnt mean to kiss him then, just a quick peck that had my face on fire before I even pulled away. But he leaned back in and I'd never been happier in a shitty one bedroom apartment thats lights flickered but was close to both of our jobs and schools so the bedroom was happily shared and the lights turned into rave parties at three when the neighbors were definitely asleep. I don't remember how long we stood there or what happened after but tucking his chin under mine, safe, content and warm under a blanket was the best I'd felt in a long time. 

We argued, but not often and never over anything important. Pineapple pizza was shit and I'll hold him to that until my dying breath. Feelings are gross and don't need to be talked about. And yes I know forgetting to drink anything but coffee all day and then getting up at midnight to chug a gallon of water isn't healthy but I don't see you complaining when I make hot chocolate as an apology for waking you. 

This is turning into something else now so I guess I'll just keep going. I'm not great with words that are meant to be genuine, I can shower you with flirty compliments until I'm blue on the face but trying to tell you exactly how I feel...I'd be better off throwing a dictionary at your face and telling you to read off the highlighted bits. Starting with amazing, from your hair you keep tucked under your favorite hat I love stealing to the way that trench coat that first caught my eye swirls around your feet. I could go on about how beautiful you are, that smirking face squished between my hands as I kiss you until it turns into that genuine smile I adore. Forgive the cheesy poetry but your hands fit in mine better than a jigsaw puzzle and when you fall in step beside me I feel like the worlds biggest cliche for telling you you make me feel like I could take it on myself. 

Everything we've done and will do makes me excited to wake up in the morning, which was something I dreaded doing without a pot of espresso before i met you. You have a sharp tongue and talented fingers that i could watch work all day without getting bored, and I have. I love cooking with you and watching shitty horror flicks with you and people watching with you and being with you. I don't know where I'd be without you and I'm so grateful I never have to find out. 

\---

Janus gasped as his clutching fingers crinkled the edges of the paper, smiling that smile Remy loved so much even as sob came up from his throat and tears cascaded down his cheeks. He threw the paper to the coffee table before curling up on his side and hugging his knees into the couch, not caring as he tasted saltwater in his still open mouth. The apartment was quiet and dim, offering no comfort as he sank further and further into himself. The letter lay mocking as his gasps echoed around it, its stark white a crumbling beacon for a drowning smile.


	5. Across the Hall He Waits For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan wakes up in a confusing environment with an even more confusing man keeping him prisoner. But just when he thinks he's finally free, he only becomes more trapped.   
> Warnings: psychological torture, physical violence, crying, minor character death, blood, broken bones  
> Prompt: Cold Blooded Torture, Trying to Wake Them Up  
> Ships: Analogical, Logan x Virgil  
> WC: 4, 805

Logan's breath caught as the faint screaming finally cut off, the final echoes bouncing around in his cell until they faded out completely. His was a soundproof room, as he expected the other's had to be since it seemed as if under any other circumstances this would be a regular house. The walls were lined with acoustic panels from floor to ceiling, the latter covered with them save for the light source and the former having plush deep green carpeting that was covered with a plastic tarp around where his chair sat. Logan shivered involuntarily as he thought for the umpteenth time what that could mean for him. 

The chair was simple and wooden, his bare legs sticking to it uncomfortably with his ankles and knees strapped down tightly with creaking leather strips. The fact that they seemed to be little more than modified belts gave him the barest hint of hope that maybe whoever was keeping him here for whatever reason wasn't experienced in...whatever it was they were doing that Logan carefully pushed to the back of his mind. The window was shut and boarded up with more panelling from what he could see over his shoulder but dim light still filtered through to him from the slightly open door. 

He smiled thinly as it reminded him of his son, always needing the door open just a bit with some form of light coming through to scare away the monsters he was sure were lurking in the darkest corners of his room, imagination that was so bright in the sun turned menacing fangs towards him in the dark, making him cry and run down the hall to their room most nights to crawl safely between him and his husband. Something that he now very much understood as slow tears tracked down his cheeks, wrists straining against more creaking bonds that held his hands securely behind the back of the chair. He hung his head low as he once again wracked his brain for any reason he could possibly be here. 

A prank? Much too cruel of one to pull on anyone, especially for this long. It had been at least a day from what Logan could assess, maybe longer as he didn't know how long he had been unconcious in the room. Everything was placed just a bit too dilerberatly for this to be a prank as well, his bonds just a bit too tight, the fact that he was naked except for his boxers and the people who knew him certainly knew how uncomfortable he would be with it. So that left more malicious reasons. He was held like he was going to be tortured, that much he could gathe from the screams. The tarp made it seem like it would be heavily physical, though no tools were present in the room from what he could see to give a sense of how. Had a serial killer taken him? He hadn't heard of any cases. Assasination? He wasn't that important to his knowledge, a lowly lab tech for a blood lab hardly jumped out as being anyone with important enough knowledge to warrant whatever he was in for. That left just a random person taking another random person in to do with what they would, which also made very little sense since the room was so well prepared. 

All the thinking did was deepen the pit of anxiety curling his stomach muscles tight and making him shake slightly with fear and anticipation, thoughts bouncing from one point in his skull to the next making him even more disoriented than he was before. He craved for something, anything to happen, just so long as he wasn't isolated with his spiraling thoughts anymore, on a chair his clammy skin stuck to with little relief from shifting and creaking leather binding him to it in a way that had most of his extremities falling asleep. His fingers flexed with maddening numbness as he once again tried to shift stiffly in his confines, really only succeeding in making everything worse. Huffing out a breath before holding it in sudden fear he strained his ears to listen. 

Boots squeaked on what was either hardwood or linoleum outside his door and as the door creaked open he was mildly surprised that if he hadn't been tied down the man who entered wouldn't be intimidating at all. Wispy brown hair hung messily around bright green eyes that held no expression at all. A mask covered his mouth and nose while a plain rumpled tshirt, jeans and work boots dressed the rest of him. The door creaked as he shut it and he swung a small backpack down to the floor almost casually, making no effort to even look at the helpless man in the center of the room. Logan watched with baited breath as the man rummaged around, gathering his courage and opening his mouth. 

"Where-" 

The other mans reflexes were quick, a small pocket knife clattering to the ground between his feet before his mouth even registered the pain. It had thankfully been closed when it was thrown, leaving what he assessed to be little more than a swollen lip but his anxiety only climbed to new heights with the split second interaction. 

The man continued to rummage in his pack, seemingly pushing around fabric and tools Logan couldn't see until he pulled out a water bottle. He tensed as the man stood and walked up to him, holding the open bottle to his lips patiently. Carefully Logan took a few sips before it was taken away. A folding chair was brought over from against a wall Logan couldn't see and the man sat down heavily on it, drinking from the same bottle lazily as he settled. Logan let out a tiny sigh of relief. At least the water hadn't been poisoned...unless poison could sit on top and he got the most potent dose and the man was leading him into a false sense of security and was just waiting-

Inwardly he shook himself from his thoughts. He couldn't afford to panic, that would be his husband's job, which he winced to think about. He was probably frantic, already suffering from anxiety and now Logan missing...did the man take him too? Is that who the other screams belonged to? His chest constricted as he looked back up. 

"Where is-" Again he was cut off with the blunt end to the knife in his face, picked up when he wasn't paying attention and cracking his lower lip this time, falling in the same place between his feet. Leaning forward the other man grabbed the knife back, dragging it slowly against the carpet as he sat up. 

"Speak when spoken to." He said simply. 

Under any other circumstances Logan would say fuck it and yell and scream until he had no voice, but he needed more information and couldn't risk getting him upset. If he was able to escape he needed to be in the best shape possible and taking the chance the man was throwing randomly and risking getting an eye poked out certainly wasn't in his best interest. So he tried his best to relax, swiping his tongue over the well of blood on his lip and staring ahead expectantly. 

The man settled back and regarded him with interest, the only clue into any emotion a slightly quirked eyebrow. He capped the water bottle and set it between his legs on the chair, bringing his hands up to rest on top of his head while twirling the knife expertly between his fingers. 

"Logan Brian Croft. Interesting name." 

Confused, Logan only nodded, swallowing hard as he tried to dismiss the fact that this man knew his full name. 

"And your son, Roman, he's what...four? Five?"

"If you have done anything to my son, rest assured I'll-" He cried out as his lip split further, the knife once again between his feet. 

"Speak when spoken to. Answer the questions given. You're smart this shouldn't be too hard." The wiry man picked up the knife again and twirled it aimlessly as he watched Logan squirm under his gaze, a glare fixed upon his swelling face. "So, four? Five?"

"He's seven." Logan spat, blood spattering on his knee. 

The man smirked as he settled in more. "Seven then. Young enough to get fairy tales read to him still?"

What in the world was this person getting at? "Of course."

"What's his favorite?"

"...I- he likes so many. I suppose he's been partial to The Twelve Dancing Princesses lately."

"Mm. Bit of a less popular one." The knife was set down to Logan's immediate relief, the man's arms crossing over his chest. "Tell me about it. What's the plot?"

"What?" Thoroughly confused but quick to realize his mistake he hastily amended. "Yes right! It tells the story of twelve princesses being locked in their room each night but in the morning their shoes being worn down as though they were out all night. The king, not receiving any explanation from them, implores any man to discover their secret within three days or be sentenced to death." Here he paused and looked at the other for confirmation to continue, to which he nodded. Perplexed Logan pressed on. 

'Just play the game right.' He thought. 'Just survive.'

"Many men try and fail to stay awake to discover their secret as the princesses give them sleeping potions each night. An old soldier on his way to the castle receives a magic cloak and a warning against the wine from an old woman. As might falls he pretends to sleep then dons the cloak to spy, following them through a trap door leading to a grove then a lake then a castle where they all dance the night away. Taking branches and a goblet as evidence to the king, the princess's finally confess. The king makes the soldier his heir and gives him the eldest daughters hand in marriage as a reward."

The man nods thoughtfully. "Odd he likes it so much but I guess that's kids for you. But wasn't it an old man who gave the soldier the warning?"

Logan furrowed his brow as he thought. He was certain it had been a woman but it was such a small detail, and with no means to look it up...he eyes the knife fearfully, his lip still throbbing. "Yes I- suppose it might have been."

Smirking, the man stands not before pocketing the knife and holds up the water bottle again. Getting a few sips before it was taken away the man refolded the chair, grabbed his bag, and left. 

Logan blinked. That...couldn't be it. He was expecting an interrogation, more violence, personal questions; though he was thankful it hadn't gone that way it left him no less cofused. He tugged a bit more at his bonds and his heart leapt in his chest at the realization that maybe they felt just the slightest bit looser. Straining his ears for any signs the man would return soon and hearing none he settled back as much as he could and grit his teeth. Flexing his muscles he stretched the belt section as much as he could by pulling his wrists apart, the edges digging even more painfully at the already tender flesh. He didn't get very far but held it there for as long as he could before laxing and stretching his tingling fingers. Rolling his head back to stare at the ceiling he took a breath and tensed again. 

\-------

Waking up again had Logan flinching back from green eyes violently seeing his captor sat not one foot away from him. The door was slightly open behind him and he could just make out the sound of muffled crying coming from somewhere nearby. 

"Who is-" A crack sounded shortly in the altered room, Logan's cheek throbbing and neck bending sideways with the force of the blow. Tears threatened to spill as he glared stubbornly back at the man, who looked on as impassively as ever. 

"Forgotten the rules already? Figured you'd be smarter than that."

He shifted to sit straighter as the other leaned back, wrists aching from the strain he had put on them the day prior. He could feel the dull throb of his heartbeat in his fingertips and he tried in vain to flex his fingers, only earning painful spasms in return. A water bottle was again shoved in his face and with it came the realization that he needed a bathroom. Thankfully it wasn't yet uncomfortable but it was enough to make him hesitate taking the offer. Deciding staying hydrated was ultimately more important he earned a few sips against his cracked lip before it was taken away entirely too soon, making him want to whine at the loss but not wanting to give anything away. 

Logan noticed the knife in the man's front pocket and cringed involuntarily while his abuser downed half the bottle himself, smacking his lips and laying a hand on the handle as a warning. Through nerves making his chest tighten once again Logan tried his best to concentrate on what the other might want today. 

"Your son, you said he's six right?"

"Seven." Logan answered automatically. 

"Hm. So that would mean he's in first grade."

"Yes." Llgan nearly smiled at the thought of how much Roman enjoyed school. He did very well, always getting straight A's and B's and making new friends. He was such an outgoing child, so much unlike his fathers and Logan honestly didn't know where he got it from. He supposed someone had to be the personable one in their small family. 

"Does he talk about his friends a lot?" This sent Logan immediately on edge. If this person expected Logan to talk about his sons friends and possibly put them in danger- he would gladly take whatever punishment there was to keep them safe. Seeing the look on his face the other shook his head. "You can abbreviate their names, no harm is coming to them. Just making some friendly conversation. It's not as if I don't already have their information."

"I-"

"There's Patton right? Little curly haired boy, rather skittish. And Janus, odd name but he goes by Dee anyway...he's the one with eczema right?" Alarm bells ringing Logan began shaking his head. 

"N-no, you have that wrong. Janus is someone entirely diff-" His desperate attempt to throw him off was met with another back-handed slap to the same cheek, making his vision wink with blackness temporarily. 

"Don't lie. I have the information already and all playing hero will get you is more than you could handle." 

Thoroughly fed up, Logan sat up and spat blood in the other man's face, earning slight satisfaction in the brief look of shock that crossed over it. Cringing slightly at the look he recieved but staring up with defiance none the less he watched as the man wiped his cheek in mild disgust. 

"I wouldn't have done that."

"Fuck you." The words felt strange falling from his mouth, he rarely ever swore especially directed at others, but the fear was rapidly being replaced by adrenaline as his body braced itself for punishment, drowning out any and all rational thought. When the man stood however, he turned and left the room, leaving the door open enough that he could just catch sight of the beige hallways walls beyond. 

When the screaming started, the adrenaline high he'd been riding left him so quickly it left him gasping for breath, the previous defiance replaced with a cold pit of dread as the persons pitch went up to a painful octave. Both doors must have been left open for how clearly their voice came through now. Shutting his eyes tightly against it he could only listen as wave after wave of guilt washed over him as whatever was happening seemed to go on endlessly. 

The screams turned desperate as the other captive began pleading brokenly. "Please stop, please! I'll do whatever you want! I'll stay quiet, I'll talk, I'll die just PLEASE!" 

The last word came out more like a pained shriek that made him flinch back violently in his chair. Something was thrown hard and clattered against something solid making the sound echo briefly over the gasping sobs coming from whoever was in the other room. A door was slammed shut cutting off the sounds before footsteps could be heard coming closer. Logan refused to look up as their torturer entered the room, earning a scoff as he hoisted up his pack to leave. 

"I think I've given you enough to think about for today." The door was shut firmly as the rest of the fight drained from Logan and he slumped forward, not noticing the bonds pulling painfully at his joints. Screams echoed in his skull on a constant loop that try as he might would not be expelled from his mind. 

Enough to think about indeed. 

\----------

"Tell me a fact."

Logan lifted his head tiredly from his chest, blinking slowly at the blurring man. It had been five or six days by his estimate, sleeping slumped in his chair for who knows how long, waking up to recieve sips of water and once a sandwitch crammed down his throat, using the alotted down time to stretch at the bonds around his wrists. Always with the out of the blue questions that he would get a detail wrong about. Lack of proper nutrition and hydration was leaving him feel slow and dimwitted. 

What was his son's favorite fairy tale again? The Twelve Dancing Princess'....or was it The Frog Prince? He had a frog plush he really liked so maybe...but no, he knew his son. That had to be it, but the plot was fuzzy and out of focus, details from too many stories mushing together. Did his son have two friends he talked about or was it three? There was another boy who bullied him often but kids would be kids and perhaps it was more friendly competition...at least that's what the man had suggested. He couldn't verify the information and was too tired to care anymore. He got hurt when he asked questions so maybe questions weren't necessary. His captor knew a lot about them and seemed to be in much better health than he was at this point so maybe he did know better. 

His thoughts were interupted with a harsh pinch to the frail skin of his thigh. Both of his thighs were covered in bruises from the days prior, and his face was a constant throbbing ache that made his head pound and thoughts slur even more. He was tired and cold and hungry. His mouth tasted like sour blood and he never got enough water to rinse it out properly. Above everything else he really had to pee, but he hadn't been taken out of the chair since he arrived. He wanted nothing more than to be at home, in bed with his husband and son under a mound of blankets with Roman's stuffed bunny pressed into his face and his love's arms securely wrapped around his waist. All he had instead were screams and a hard chair. 

A punch to his other thigh made him yelp and look up. "Focus. Tell me a fact. Come on you're full of them."

He didn't understand the game they were playing. What was the point of talking if he'd be told he was wrong anyway? His memories were failing and just yesterday he had forgotten blood was red because it had no oxygen. That seemed so absurd to him at the time but he supposed in his deteriorated state mistakes were bound to happen. Even mistakes regarding a job he had held for years. What was it he had wanted? A fact, right. 

"According to all known laws of aviation-" he slurred, giggling a bit to himself as his captive sat back with a carefully neutral expression. His heart leapt in his throat as he stood up and left the room, weakly calling out that he could do better. Before the door was shut he caught sight of a phone in the others hands, making his brain have a semi coherent thought if he ever escaped where to get to a phone. 

The door failed to shut all the way and Logan strained his ears to be able to hear the muttering the other side, faintly catching a bit before he moved further down the hall. 

"He's getting more and more delirious I think I'll be able to get it out of him soon. ......husb............breaking...." Logan's ears perked at the nearly incoherent sentence. Husband? His husband? Was he here? Was he okay? What about Roman??

With the door open he could hear faint moaning from the other room, and with it came a burst of numb resolve. He was weak but so were his bonds as he had steadily been working them loose over the last few days. Testing their strength he pulled as hard as he could, feeling the rough edge slice against his rubbed raw wrist until with a dull snap the leather fell to the floor. Eyes widening in surprise he wasted no time in bending over to unbuckle his legs and ankles , nearly face planting in his haste to stand. Taking a steadying breath he shuffled slowly to the door and squeezed through the crack, seeing his captor with his back towards him. Easy then, get whoever was in the other room, overtake the wiry man and steal his phone, call the police and get rescued. 

Nodding through his doubt and fear he made his way slowly to another door, inching it open and slipping inside. Letting out a breath he turned around and froze, recognizing his husband's thin frame under the mess he had become. His purple hair was matted and plastered to his forehead with sweat and blood alike, his nose an indecipherable blood clot splattered against his face. His whole frame shook with pain as Logan took in the numerous open wounds dripping with blood and pus alike, fingers twisted at odd angles and twitching uselessly against the arms of the chair he was tied to. Haunted eyes darted to his fearfully as he drew a ragged breath through his ruined mouth, moaning with an urgency Logan barely understood. 

"Virgil?"

"Lo-"

He didn't even hear his full name before the floor creaked behind him, bladder releasing in fear and adrenaline making him stumble with the intensity. He was seized by the throat before he could make a sound, vision swimming as the man's intense gaze filled his vision. 

"And just where did you think you were going?"

\------------

The thick chains ground into his wrist bones painfully while his head lolled from side to side. Wrong. Everything was wrong. He didn't know anything, he didn't feel anything. Virgil's screams had gone quiet hours ago leaving a dull ache in his tired chest. His feet had lost feeling ages ago as his broken ankles swelled beyond his bonds. At least he didn't have to pee anymore. He didn't feel like he had to do much of anything anymore. 

He barely twitched as the door opened. He was so, so tired. He had fallen asleep and woken up so many times since his escape attempt he couldn't guess how long he had been here if his brain wasn't already mush. All the facts he felt so accomplished in knowing and studying were wrong. All wrong. Details mixed up and spit out with enough inaccuracies to make him cry if he wasn't so dehydrated. Memories of Virgil and Roman skewed and rotted with the last of his concious thoughts. His husband's smile had forever been replaced by the bloodied face he had seen desperately trying to warn him of his stupidity, and now he had ruined their one chance at escape. 

Moaning softly as his chin was pulled down he locked eyes with his captor, who smirked and nodded, holding out his phone. He noticed the call screen running and figured he must be on speaker. What was he meant to do now? Spout off more things that would be proven false with a backhanded slap or a hard punch to the gut?

"The password to your family safe. What is it?"

Somewhere, deep in Logan's subconscious his alarm bells were ringing. He had been beaten, starved and manipulated for days for just this moment, when all his walls were down and he doubted every word that left his mouth. Something wasn't right, the family safe where all their papers were, all their shared stocks and living wills and something else. Something important that he was sure he was forgetting. The thought was gone as soon as it entered as he groggily slurred out some combination of numbers towards the microphone. 

His chin was freed as some form of confirmation was given on the other end. His cheek was patted softly, the gentlest he had been touched in so long it made tears prick his eyes. The man hung up and turned to dig through his bag, pulling out a full syringe and uncapping it as Logan watched in confusion, flicking out the air bubbles and turning back towards him. 

"Shame my client didn't just recieve the inheritance in the first place, would've been much less painful for you." It clicked then that that was the important thing. The trust fund and pooled inheritance from Virgil's family they had stored away for Roman's future. The last thing that would be left to him if they didn't make it out alive. And he had just given it over to God only knows who. 

"Wha-"

"Lethal injection. A mercy really, I have no more need of you and neither does my client. It'll be quick I promise. Just like ripping off a bandaid."

Logans mind connected the dots slowly as the man came towards him, and adrenaline shot through him one last time as he began to panic. Nonononononono! He had to get out! He had to get Virgil, find Roman; he needed them safe! The syringe came closer and closer as if in slow motion and in one last desperate attempt to survive he bucked up violently with everything he had. His ankles protested heavily making him scream in pain and tip his chair back, knocking the needle away and making him fall heavily to the side. As he blinked back the tears he heard a gasp and looked over at the man's shocked expression, moving his eyes down to his thigh where the syringe was now fully dispensed and sticking out of. Too late his abuser snatched it out, breathing heavily as he turned towards Logan. 

"What have you done?" He turned and stumbled slightly, falling to his knees and crawling to the door clawing desperately at the handle as his strength seemed to leave him, breathing growing more and more labored until he slumped over limply, the erratic rise and fall of his chest stilling completely after only a minute. 

For a moment Logan allowed himself to feel triumphant. He had survived! He had won and now he could- he jingled the thick chains uselessly around his wrists, ankles screaming in pain and head pounding from his fall. Looking over frantically at the body by the door his mouth opened and shut several times, low croaks the only sound working past dry lips. He couldn't get free and Virgil- he was trapped across the hall dying slowly, alone, all because of him. His captor was dead and Virgil was dying and Logan was dying and all he could do was bang his head against the floor uselessly as sobs wracked his frail body. 

"Wake up!" He whispered uselessly. "WAKE UP!" 

His dry vocal chords felt as if they were ripping apart as he screamed and cried to no avail in his sound proofed prison. They were all dead. And no one was coming. 

As he grew weaker his sobs quieted enough for him to faintly hear the sound of someone crying in the other room. His heart broke as he thought of Virgil alone and terrified and hurting, thoughts mixing up and blurring the body in front of him until it more resembled his husband's. He missed him so much. He missed his home. He missed his son. He wished, above all else he could hear their voices one last time. As his eyes slowly shut the crying grew more familiar, sinking him into a dream of what once was, monsters no more real than the ones children ran from under beds. He smiled faintly as he thought back to the simple time, hearing Roman's shout of fear and knowing he'd be able to fix it with a kiss and a cuddle. 

"Daddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back on his bullshit?? For those of you who requested prompts, the waiting list is as follows:
> 
> 1\. Don't you dare pity me, anger born from worry  
> 2\. Defeated and Trophified  
> 3\. Not Used To Being Free  
> 4\. Painful Tranformation and Locked In a Cage  
> 5\. Hurts Go Breathe and Whipping  
> 6\. Lifted by Neck  
> 7\. Locked In A Cage
> 
> If you see your request you now know where your story is in the queue! Requests are closed for right now since as you can see I have quite a bit to do and also my own projects to work on, but whenever the time comes that I open them again I'll put an update at the end of the chapter to let you know. Thanks for reading and understanding!  
> If you'd like to see more of what I do or would like to see occasional wip updates to see when your request is being worked on I'm very active on @5-falsehoods-phonated.


	6. With Forceful Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Being repeatedly dismissed ahs Logan's emotions finally boiling over, leaving Remus to try and scrape together the aftermath. (Happy Ending)  
> Warning: swearing, physical violence towards inanimate objects, yelling in anger  
> Prompt: Anger Born of Worry and Don't You Dare Pity Me  
> Ships: Intrulogical; Logan x Remus  
> I'm not sure if I really hit the Anger Born of Worry aspect as clearly as I could have nut I hope it's a good read nonetheless.

"I really don't see why we can no longer go to that particular restaurant. The chances he'll even remember-"

"Because Count Dorkula, while I was trying to gauge if he was the man of our dreams, you insisted on counting out the right amount of change overtop of Virgil rehearsing the order and got us mixed up!" Roman pouted and crossed his arms, only looking mildly surprised as Virgil agreed with him.

"Making sure we didn't mess up the order takes a lot of brain power and Princey was already using most of it working with Patton to come up with a pick up line. The change could have waited." Virgil had his hood up and shoulders hunched as a clear sign he wasn't going to be in a listening mood.

"But wouldn't it have been more awkward fumbling with the money and possibly giving the wrong amount? I was simply attempting to plan ahe-"

"We all know feelings aren't really your thing Logan, so while the rest of us were focusing on them you could have at least given us a few moments to finish what we were doing. You're always getting frustrated with us interrupting either you or Thomas, why would you do the same in that moment?" Patton joining in was the last straw for Logan, having been spoken over all afternoon trying to calm Thomas down and deal with the others' ridiculous accusations and being told practical things could wait until something he supposedly couldn't understand was dealt with first.

He was sick of it. And he was sick of them. And he was sick of himself. Logically, if he wasn't able to do his job, there was no need for him to be here at all. Mouth shut in a tight line he sunk out amidst the continued squabbling, unnoticed save for a lone figure in the corner watching the chaos with a sense of morbid curiousity.

\--------

Sighing as he was summoned Logan popped up in his usual spot. "What do you need?"

"I've been trying to get the scheduling down for this video down but I think you may have put too much time towards just the research aspect."

Squinting at Thomas in confusion Logan quickly summoned his notebook and gave it a quick once over. "No. I believe this will work if you want to really drive home your-"

"But Logan that's so boooring." Roman popped up suddenly, cutting in as Logan's eye twitched at the intrusion. This had been happening on a more and more regular basis since the incident at the restaurant and he was finding it was getting very old...very quickly.

Adjusting his glasses to hide his scowl he held up the notebook again. "As I was saying if you really want to drive home your points you need to be prepared to back them up with facts. Hence the research."

"Yeah but like, it's a fairly small video. We're not gonna be handling incredibly serious topics so it shouldn't be that big a deal it we improvise some of our points." Thomas shrugged. "I kinda need to get this out sometime soon and cutting most of the preparing stage out would be a big help."

"Thomas you made a commitment to this channel to have videos out...at least semi regularly with well researched topics that people could relate to and possibly learn something from. Even suggesting taking a short cut-"

"Specs it wouldn't be the end of the world if we were a little less informed this one time! You can do your own research and correct us if we get anything drastically wrong! It'll be fine. It's perfect." Roman gave himself a little self satisfied nod without even looking to see the reaction from the other side.

"I can- my own- while you-!" Struggling to get a coherent thought out in his anger, he jabbed a finger in the prince's direction. "That only creates more work for me while you go off and do whatever you feel like because you're too lazy to have actual substance behind your creative ideas!"

Roman gasped. "How dare you! Just because I want to actually work on something besides the good health of Thomas, and make sure Thomas is constantly learning new things and making sure he does a, b and c on x, y and z routine because you said so! That's boring Logan! That's what we call no substance! You're driving him to the mundane to fit your perfect little vision when no one lives the way you would want them to in reality! Mr. Thomas-needs-to-get-a-real-job-since-this-one-doesn't-fit-other-peoples-standards!"

"And I still stand by that but since I obviously get over ruled at every turn-"

"You get over ruled because if you weren't we'd all be miserable which we are anyway because you can't just stay quiet!" Roman clapped his hands over his own mouth, anger turned to shock as he realized what he had said.

"Logan I- I'm sorry Logan. That wasn't, that is- I didn't mean-"

Barely a sound was made as Logan simply sunk out, leaving Roman and Thomas standing in horrified disbelief.

\---------------

Locking the door tightly with little more than a thought and sound proofing with a slightly harder push, Logan stood in the middle of his mindscape space silently. The way the mindscape worked, thankfully, was that they could move their main room to be neighbors with someone else or all of the others, but the rest of the time they had a full apartment to themselves that they could decorate how they pleased.

He had taken great care in personalizing his space. Cluttered as it could get with books and papers of whatever he was working on at the moment it was nevertheless clean and free of dust and stains. The papers strewn about were at least in semi organized piles that he knew his way around, video games and movies stacked alphabetically underneath the TV and the table arranged just so so that everything could be easily reached from his favorite spot. A bulletin board hung behind the couch was filled with scheduling plans, ideas Roman had asked him to look over, doodles from Patton, plans to make his own star chart at some point along with whatever other little thing he needed reminders for. Beside the bulletin was a large glued together puzzle of a dragon hoarding over a mountain of books they had all worked on together when they were much younger. Seeing it now his fingers twitched, itching to do...something, though he couldn't think of what. His chest felt too tight, his head almost disconnected from the rest of his body. Taking a deep breath didn't make him feel any better but he simply dismissed it and moved towards the kitchen where the coffee pot sat enticingly on the counter.

He fingers felt stiff and uncoordinated as he scooped the grounds in, carefully measuring each spoonful and pouring the water into the back. Did they really hate him that much?

The thought came bluntly, unforgivingly pounding behind his eyes and making them sting. He closed the lid a little too hard and pressed the power button, the hardworking little machine making a grinding hum as it began heating the water. More hardworking than him for sure. The little pot fueling countless sleepless nights as he poured over skits and scripts and ideas and researched topics to polish them in a timely manner for an actual video. Weeks spent optimizing a schedule that was never used, days on end scrambling to make ends meet for a whim of a job that he had never thought possible to achieve.

He loved his job, his purpose...or at least he had. When Thomas was curious about anything and everything, pulling all nighters together bouncing from one subject to the next, Roman and Remus bouncing along with them as they looked into fairytales and storytelling and the ocean and forests and then later on environmental science and chemistry. Learning how everything worked and interlocked together to make things adapt and keep going long before and long after human interference. Even when Thomas had started his YouTube career Logan had been ecstatic. A way to tackle and research and break down and present a variety of different topics with friends and eventually fans and...maybe it wasn't science but it was learning! And he had felt so, so useful.

His fists balled tightly on the edge of the counter. He had loved his job, his purpose. He had loved it with all of his heart. With everything he was and everything he had to give. He had loved himself. And now....now he felt different.

He loved Thomas with everything he had been and is and could be. He had loved him since they could barely walk, exploring a world so much bigger than they were. And had loved him through to now, even when he was dismissed, talked over, neglected; he loved him so damn much.

But it was becoming increasingly obvious that none of them, Thomas especially, felt the same. He startled a bit as hot, bitter coffee met his tongue, not having realized he'd been on autopilot while lost in his thoughts. He barely cared as the liquid splashed on his hand to the floor, causing his grip to slip and send the mug crashing to the ground. He had liked that mug, a gift made for him a while ago with some pun he was too numb to remember and a pair of fake glasses making up the handle. But now it was shattered. And he didn't feel anything. His chest was tight and all he could do was stare and he didn't feel anything and it was getting tighter-

He smacked his hand out suddenly on impulse, knocking the little coffee pot over and sending it to shatter across the floor, boiling coffee and wet grounds setting the scene of the crime. He felt his chest tighten more, staring at the mess and clenching his fists. No one would care about this. No one could hear him. No one ever heard. No one ever listened.

It didn't matter.

And just like that his chest seemed to snap open all at once as a choked sob echoed in the deathly quiet apartment. Fire lit under his skin and his arms were tense, too tense as he reached over and swept his arms across the countertops, sending appliances and spices and snacks and coffee scattering to the floor. It wasn't enough. He ripped open the cabinet and yanked out the stack of plates, hurling them all at the nearest wall and letting out a surprised shriek as they shattered and burst away on impact, showering him with shards painted ceramic. The glasses went much the same way, one at time this time with a deafening shatter that had his ears ringing through his sobs.

He didn't know when he had started crying but the hiccups were burning in his chest as he moved to the living room, sweeping papers and books away and throwing the table to the side as he slid over the mess. Days, weeks, months of research, ruined with a twist of his shoe. Raw, boiling rage ripped essays apart and tore notebooks in two and flung cushions at the walls and windows and tv and books towards the stairs. He opened and slammed his front door shit as hard as he could just to feel the vibrations feed back into to his shaking body. Again and again until the little windows shattered and the doorframe cracked and his arms and legs felt like seperate things from the rest of him, carrying him over to the bulletin board above the couch.

Without a second thought it was torn from the wall and snapped over his knee, doodles and dates and reminders shredded with frantic fingers and tossed aside like the meaningless trinkets they were. Breathing heavily his eyes landed on the puzzle. A gift from so long ago, when they were all living together and laughing together and listening. When it didn't matter what someone wanted to talk about because everything was new and interesting and colorful and bright with promise. He placed his hands in the middle and almost smiled, before his fingernails started to dig through the glue, scratching away peice by piece, tearing and flinging chunks away with wild abandon until plaster started coming away as there was nothing left. His fingertips were bloody and bruised and his chest was tightening again and no cared and no one listened and it was too much and too loud and too tight-

His fingers found purchase in his hair as he tugged himself down to the floor.

And screamed.

\----------

"Wh- ha! H-hi, Remus! I uh, I wasn't expecting you." Thomas slowly bent over to pick the game controller back up, sighing as he realized he had already died. He set it down and eyed his intrusive side warily as he leaned over the TV screen, gaze a bit more intense than he ever remembered seeing it.

"Where's nerdy Wolverine at?"

"I...oh Logan? I don't know actually, he's been pretty quiet."

"Since Roman yelled at him that he didn't matter and you did nothing about it? Yeah shocker he doesn't want to be out here where all he gets called is a terrible person." Remus grinned wide but his eyes held nothing that could be considered kind.

Thomas swallowed thickly. "I didn't really get a chance to say any-"

"Thomas, for once in your life cut the bullshit. It's been days and you haven't even tried summoning him."

"Well I-," he sputtered, face reddening as he realized his error. "I can still think logically so I thought-"

"Oh! I get it! You can still use Logan's skills so there's no need for Logan right? As long as everythings in order for you, there's no need to worry about anything else?"

"Remus that isn't"

"I said. Cut. The. Bullshit. Summon him." The room around Remus darkened and Thomas again tried to swallow only to find his throat was dry.

"Why do you even care?"

"I'm worried. The mind scape is quiet and that's boring. And I really don't recall stuttering my request." Out from behind the TV now the way Remus stood was almost menacing, glaring down at Thomas with a look that coming from Remus he wouldn't be surprised if he died from.

"Okay. Yeah okay." Thimas ran a nervous hand through his hair before raising his arm in Logan's direction. He felt the weight like he normally did, but instead of bringing up Logan it felt like he was lifting a piece of dough by his fingertips. The familiar weight just...slid off. Frowning he tried again, this time he felt the slide much quicker and the third time felt like he could barely grip it before he lost it again.

It was strange and felt much different from when he couldn't summon Virgil when he ducked out. He hadn't been able to feel him at all. This didn't even feel like resistant, it was more like someone shrugging off an unwanted shoulder pat. Not a hard no but something that could be the beginning of one.

It felt like a warning.

"Come on Glasses Gay get your smart ass up here we wanna talk!" Remus tried summoning as well but immediately stilled, which oddly unnerved Thomas more than whenever he was bouncing around with chaotic energy. It passed in an instant though, Remus turning to face him fully.

"Take us down to his room. Just think smart thoughts that'll probably work."

"Should we- should I call the others or-"

"You really think Logan would want an entire group of people invading his privacy when he already won't come up when we ask?" Remus deadpanned, surprisingly astute for his more random nature.

"You're right." Thomas found himself saying as he stepped forward. "I guess he'd get overwhelmed pretty quickly. Okay um, smart thoughts huh?"

Remus shrugged and Thomas wasn't really sure what he'd been expecting. Squeezing his eyes shut he thought about his old college courses, how happy Logan was when they had stayed up late together flying from one topic to another, the way his hands moved in quick but fluid moments as he was explaining something-

The more he thought the more he realized how much he missed Logan, missed the way things used to be with him. Mutual understanding of the others interests even if Logan was a part of him. Infodumping in the middle of dinner and ranting debates at midnight. God, Logan used to smile. Bright and happy and with one that actually reached his eyes. He hadn't always looked as tired as he had been, hadn't had to fight so hard to just be heard by the one person he had been trying to help.

Remus was right. He had been awful.

He couldn't dwell on it though as his eyes opened with a nudge to his arm, standing in an alternative version of his living room, that was completely destroyed. Papers and plaster and puzzle peices were strewn all over the floor, the TV was smashed by the coffee table, stuffing from the torn up and flung cushions made the air so thick he couldn't help but sneeze and he slapped his hand over his mouth in horror as it echoed in the silence.

No, not complete silence. The more he strained his ears he caught a faint hiccuping noise, almost like...crying? Whooping breaths and choked off sobs echoed quietly through the stillness; that together with the dim lighting and leftover destruction made him feel as if he had stepped right into a horror movie.

"Alright Thomathy, time to go." The whisper caught him entirely off guard, used the Duke's grating voice ebeing loud and abrasive.

"We just got here-"

"I'm staying. You're leaving. This is a little much for you I think." Looking around Remus could see the little signs. Whatever was in the direction of the crying, Remus was prepared for it to not be Logan. He had been the one to find Deciet when his function had flipped, and for Anxiety's as well. It wasn't always pretty and definitely wasn't something their manifestor should have to have haunt him. He was Intrusive Thoughts but even he had his hard limits.

"Remus-"

"Thomas." Remus turned to look at him as straight as he could, voice flat with the weight of the situation. "I'm just going to find him, and talk him down a little. This is your mindscape, I can't tell you what to do, but for your benefit I'm asking you to leave. A lot of things happen in here that you don't know about. I think it'd be best if this was one of them."

Thomas looked like he was going to argue, but thankfully snapped his mouth shut at the look on Remus' face. Summoning his morning star he gave him a gentle tap on his butt, making him jump away. "Alright, shoo. You know I can hit harder than that."

Looking around one last time, Thomas sunk out, a final "Good luck." echoing strangely in his wake. Dismissing his weapon quickly Remus began making his way through the mess and up the stairs to where the sobbing could still be heard.

He stopped in front of a deep brown door that Remus knew was Logan's by the appearance from when the scapes merged. That was about the only thing he recognized from it though. The door knob looked like it was twisted too far and nearly ripped out of its socket, cracks around the frame of the door making it unclear how many times it had been slammed shut just a touch too hard. Remus took a breath and reached forward slowly, nudging the door open to reveal a darkened room just as ruined as the rest of the apartment. Bedsheets shredded, desk overturned, paper scraps scattered and torn still falling and fluttering around the figure in the middle of the room. They were crouched over themself, nearly bent in half, shadows wavering underneath them struggling to get back to their rightful places in the corners of the room.

"Hey Moculus Rift, how's it going in here?" Remus' steps were measured, careful as he slowly pulled the door shut behind him. He stiffened slightly as the crying stopped abruptly, Logan turning slightly to look at him though his face wasn't visible.

"I locked the door."

"You did." Remus tried his best to stay calm, keeping the anger and worry away for now as he checked his nails. "All the doors seem to be broken here though, so that might have made it easier to come down."

"You brought Thomas."

"I did. He's gone now though, I didn't-" Here Remus paused, thinning his mouth as he looked over the logical trait. Red splotched skin from crying for who knows how long, messy hair, wrinkled clothes, hands bruised from what he could see most likely from beating up an entire house. "I didn't think you'd want him to see you like this."

Logan laughed, a bitter choked sound that was sure to intrude Remus' thoughts for a while. "See me like what? A mess? He wouldn't care."

"I think he would." Stepping away from the wall, Remus made his way over to Logan carefully. "Pull it together Alfred Hitchthot it isn't that bad. We'll clean up a bit and talk things over like always and it'll be fine. I hate to see you like this, of all sides you're the one they should be-"

"Don't you dare!" Remus snapped his mouth shut and fought to keep his expression neutral. He had thought that Logan was sad and frustrated. Angry and depressed were a given considering the state everything was in. But as Logan stood up, fists clenched with red rimmed eyes half covered by his hair he felt the first flutter of nerves he had had in a very long time. He wasn't just angry and frustrated.

Logan was livid.

"Don't you dare pull that pitying bullshit! You're the last side I need nor want it from considering Thomas doesn't listen to god damn word you say either!"

And oh, did that strike a nerve. Standing up fully, Remus' eyes flashed as he glared at the other. "I'm not pitying you you asshole! I'm trying to make sure your own self deprecating fuck fest doesn't end with your function switching or you ducking out! No one's heard from you in days and I'm the one who comes down here, and for what? A baby fit and some slammed doors? You think I do this everytime I'm dismissed?"

Logan stepped back as Remus stepped forward. "You need a tit to suck on for some tantrum dessert? You want someone to rock you and tell you it's all okay? Because it isn't. Everything's fucked and nobody listens to anyone else, you're not the only one who gets ignored and brushed aside. But you're the only one that can get them off their high horsed way of thinking. I'm not pitying you Logan, you're the last side that needs it." Remus softened slightly and held out a hand. "I'm trying to sympathize because I'm worried you asshole. It's too quiet without your falsehoods."

Logan stared at him for a long moment. "I don't think I've very seen you get actually angry before."

Remus laughed. "I could say the same about you. What the hell happened in here?"

They both looked around as Logan winced. "It helped me feel slightly....better I suppose."

"I see." Remus raised an eyebrow as his clearly tear stained face. Logan just looked ashamed, cheeks turning pink in the wave of humiliation. "Nothing to think badly about. Here."

With a snap it was gone. The destruction, the cracks, the smeared ink and flung furniture. If it weren't for Logan still looking like he'd been caught in a storm it would be like nothing had happened at all. "Wanna see what I do?"

\------------

They both cackled as another ship was torn in two, Logan gripping the tissue paper tightly as he watched the boat subsequently crack in half and crumble to dust across the sea. "How did you come up with this?"

"Bad creativity makes for good anger management." Remus leaned on the railing of their own ship, watching another be torn to shreds bit by bit as Logan ripped chunks from another stack of paper. "The tissue paper doesn't hurt your hands but it's still physical and you can watch a ship be torn apart like you're the kraken on Christmas. Janus actually helped with this when we were little."

Logan hummed as the last of the ship sunk away, the rest of the ocean empty as the other stacks of paper lay untouched. "I'm- sorry. If I worried you. It was not my intention to be so involved in myself."

"Your emotions are as clogged as a colon during Cheese Week. I'm surprised it took you that long to have a mental breakdown." He grinned as the other groaned at the supplied imagery, shrugging as he turned around. "Just come to me next time yeah? I didn't lie, the mindscape isn't fun without your social ineptitude."

"Big word from someone who screamed poopy just to get someones attention."

"You destroyed an entire house; I think we both know who the more dramatic one is in this relationship."

Logan sputtered as he leaned over the railing. "Relationship?"

Remus rolled his eyes and turned back towards the sea. "Just shut up and watch the sky nerd."

And so he did, eventually resting his head on Remus' shoulder tiredly as gorey fireworks exploded in the sky. How the science of that was supposed to work Logan couldn't guess, but the vibrations were calming and Remus was warm, and Remus had come to get him.

As long as one person cared, really that was all that mattered.


	7. My Sunshine Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton thinks he’s finally caught the break he needs when he finds and falls in love with Roman. Ignoring the warning signs until it’s too late Patton ends up losing more than he had dared to gain.  
> Warnings: more for part two but story contains human trafficking, implied non consensual sex and starvation  
> Prompt: Denied food as Punishment  
> Ships: Royality, Patton x Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story very much got away from me as I'm sure you'll be able to tell. I still like it, Just not as much as the others; I forgot to check in with the requestor of the prompt and ended up writing something different than what fae were looking for but I had this mostly done, so put it under a different prompt and tried my hardest to finish it. I hope its still an enjoyable read none the less. Other requests are still in progress please do not ask when the next update will be.

Patton skirted around another group of students, clutching his rather heavy school bag and trying not to bump into anyone in his rush to his bus. The college campus wasn’t exactly large but the crowds remained a nuisance no matter how small the classes were. Seeing the bus start to pull up to the sidewalk for its hourly trip into the downtown area he quickened his pace, desperate not to miss it again. Thankfully getting to the back of the waiting line with time to spare he took a breath and finally managed to zip his bag closed, hoisting it over his shoulders and looking around to see if he could recognize anyone from his classes.  
Having just moved into town for school a month ago Patton didn’t really have any friends yet, just people who would occasionally ask him for a pencil only to not give it back- but that was fine! Whenever he ran out of pencils to give he could just ask them for one and he would know they’d have one since he had given so many of his away. If nothing else he figures a missing pencil was as good an ice breaker as any to start a conversation with somebody.  
Lost as he was in his thoughts he immediately snapped out of it when he caught sight of one of the cutest men he had ever seen. Tall, dark and handsome didn’t even begin to cover it when he saw the stranger laugh at whatever the person next to him was talking about and reach up to push longish, curly hair out of his eyes. The stranger seemed to suddenly become aware that he was being stared at, turning his head and somehow immediately locking eyes with an extremely flustered Patton. Offering a king smile and a small wave Patton was sure he turned at least ten different shades of red before he managed to tear his eyes away and trip up the stairs to the bus to plop tiredly in the first empty seat he could find.  
Burying his face in his hands he groaned at his own stupidity, lamenting the fact that he had been caught ogling someone he didn’t even know or recognize from any of his classes. He had seemed so nice though, not even seeming fazed at being stared at- though with such a confident air that he seemed to have Patton thought maybe he was used to it by now. All he could hope was that he’d never see the stranger again and if he did he wouldn’t remember Patton as that creepy guy in the bus line who probably looked half dead for as much coffee he consumed to keep up with his life.  
Deciding not to dwell on it too much he grimaced as he hoisted his pack up yet again as his stop came into view, dreading another afternoon spent on his feet trying to hear people’s orders and write them down correctly while the general noise of the restaurant made it a challenge to get his own forcibly friendly “Hello, what can I get for you?” to be heard. Shuffling off the bus with everyone else he quickly jogged down the block and around the back of the restaurant he worked at, swiping his apron on in the same motion of throwing his bag down and scooting it under a table and out of the way. Smoothing his hair bag and rubbing what he hoped was most of the tiredness from his eyes he put on his best smile and waltzed his way out onto the main floor, tagging out his shift swift for which he was barely acknowledged before they gestured to a family just getting comfortable for him to service.  
Squaring his shoulders and taking one more deep breath he began walking over to them. It was just a five hour shift, he could handle a five hour shift.  
\-----  
He could barely handle a five hour shift.  
Frowning down at his bag that contained his barely started on homework his fingers fumbled with the knot of his apron as he desperately tried to work it off. Huffing in frustration he bent his neck painfully to get the top part off and shimmied hip hips while yanking the bottom part until he was finally able to kick it into a wall. Dragging a hand over his face he snatched it up and hung it up rather aggressively before getting his bag and hurrying out the back door to catch the bus back to his run down apartment. The ride was as uneventful as ever but he almost missed it when he finally reached his apartment only to see a corner of an envelope sticking out from under the door that would undoubtedly contain the rent bill he would have to scrape together enough change to meet again.   
Although he was grateful to be away from his family and that he had been able to get into college in the first place it was an expensive path in life that he had to work hard at two jobs to maintain, still barely managing to scrape by each month. Since switching campuses to be closer to work opportunities it had only seemed to get worse. If he had a roommate it might be different, at least taking some of the financial burden off his shoulders but he didn’t know anyone in this town enough to ask and he definitely didn’t want to invite people he didn’t know into his life with an ad in the newspaper calling for a roommate- who knew if they’d even pay rent or pick up after themselves or leave his things alone. No, Patton was a little too paranoid for that. Flopping face down onto his couch he wormed his way half under the back cushions and seat cushions until it was just a little too tight and sighed contently, letting his eyes finally drift shut as he gave his legs a rest. His stomach growled not ten minutes later however, making him groan and debate whether making something would actually be worthwhile. Realizing he still had work to do anyway he carefully got up and rolled up his sleeves, wondering if that frozen pizza in the freezer was still good.  
A little while later with pizza in one hand and a pencil in the other he worked his way through his math and science homework, stacking them to the side as he made way for the english paper he had yet to start. He was still trying to work through basic classes before he got to...whatever it wsa he would decide he wanted to major in, though sometimes he was intimidated but the already nearly overwhelming workload he had to tell himself it would all be worth it. He just had to smile through it and push through until he came out the other side with a bright a nd shiny degree and an even brighter future. Of course, that optimism could only take him so far as he stared at the book report he was supposed to be at least outlining, a quick glance at the clock telling him that if he wanted to shower, now would be the time if he didn’t want to be late for his stocking job. Working at a warehouse form one to seven in the morning definitely wasn’t ideal but it paid well and it was just enough to keep him floating while he worked his way through school. Wincing as he stood up on wobbly, half asleep legs he dumped his plate in the sink and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before he had to be at the warehouse for his shift.  
Stumbling out of his apartment complex still struggling to get his jacket on he happened to look up and see an unfamiliar car parked across the street. I wonder if someone else is moving in, he thought, squinting in the darkness of the early morning to try and make out details. He thought he saw movement in the drivers side but the beeping of his watch let him know he had a very limited amount of time now to get to where he was going, so turning on his heel he booked it to the warehouse a few blocks down, any other thoughts drowned out by the apprehensionsion of the promised monotony to come.  
\-----  
Patton was dead on his feet by the time his shift ended and he made it back to his apartment. Making side eyes at the couch wit his notes still scattered on the coffee table he shook his head and went down the short hallway to his bedroom instead, peeling off his shirt and pants as he went and flopped onto the box spring, flopping his arm around for his treasured dog plushie before curling onto his side and beginning to snore within minutes. When he woke up to his insistent alarm five hours later he groaned and threw the plushie at the offending machine to no avail. Stretching out his stiff muscles he reached over and pressed the button to get the thing to shut up while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Another day, another...well just another day really. He had half an hour to make himself somewhat presentable and make coffee, maybe try to scratch out part of that english outline before heading off to class and repeating the daily routine of rushing around and catching quick ten minute naps when he could. Thankful today was Wednesday, meaning he had two more regular days and then Saturday he only had to get through his warehouse shift before he was free for the weekend. He made a face at the dust clinging to nearly every surface in his room.. Maybe he’d use that weekend to clean a bit.  
Coffee brewing, face washed and toast wolfed down he did actually manage to get a quarter of his outline done before he had to gather everything up and leave. Taking a thermos of caffeine for the road he made it out in record time to catch the bus, idly noting the car from last night was still parked across the street, though it was clearly empty now. A dark blue Sudan with tinted windows from what he could. Shrugging he went to wait in line with everyone else; what he wouldn't give for his own car.  
\----  
It wasn’t until the following week that he saw the car in a different place, this time parked in front of his restaurant. The only reason he really noticed it was because he had honestly been wondering when the thing would be toed considering it never seemed to leave the same spot from across the street. Shrugging the fleeting interest off he quickened his pace and got his apron on, shimmying the bottom part over his head since he hadn't got the knot undone and bending his neck forward to properly don the front loop. Smoothing himself out while shoving his bag under the table and fishing for his notepad and pen he stretched his face into yet another believable smile and pushed his way out of the kitchen and to his shift switch, only to freeze in place when they gestured to a table with a lone figure sat at it.  
This cannot be happening, he thought with dismay. At the table sat the very stranger who had smiled at him after catching him staring last week. He was just as cute as ever and had a relaxed, easy smile on his face that Patton instantly felt himself melt for. Now is not thee time Patton, he scolded himself as he straightened his apron and walked over, palms sweating an embarrassing amount with knees he hoped to God weren’t visibly shaking.  
“Hello, what can I get for you?”   
The man looked up and his smile only grew wider as he cupped his chin. “Have we met?”  
Sputtering, Patton clutched his notepad to his chest as he struggled to string a coherent thought together. He knew! He knew and now he’d get to tell him what a creep he was and-  
“I’m certain I would have remembered the name of a person as cute as you if we had.” The man leaned forward practically purring. “Patton is it? That suits you.”  
Patton barely heard the other half of what was being said to him, the word “cute” bouncing around in his skull too many times for him to properly concentrate on the actual conversation. He turned his incredibly red face away from the others gaze, not quite sure what to say back, thankfully the man saved him from having to respond by finally leaning back and taking the menu up again. “I’m very sorry, where are my manners? I’m keeping you from your job aren’t I?”  
He was but heck if Patton was going to agree with that statement. The kinder he was the more this person might tip, and besides, he actually was very cute especially up close. He didn’t mind a bit of casual flirting especially since the other didn’t seem to have anything against him.   
“You’re fine sir! I um- I don’t mind.” That being the closest Patton could get to actually accepting a compliment he quickly moved on. “Are you ready to order?”  
“Yes actually! I’d like a chicken sandwich with tomato and a chef’s salad on the side.”  
Nodding, Patton looked back up from his scribbling. “And to drink?”  
“Water would be lovely.”  
Taking the menu, he nodded again. “It’ll be right out sir.”  
“Thank you, Patton.”  
The use of his name set him on edge for a second but he quickly brushed it aside. He was just being nice, sure maybe overly nice- but this was the first full blown kind of conversation he’d held with someone who wasn't his landlord or boss in weeks. If the stranger wanted to use his name that was fine. He’d just have to learn his!  
Busy as the restaurant was in the afternoon he was slightly disappointed he hadn’t seen the man leave but made his way over to the table to start cleaning up while he had a free minute. Lifting the check book his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the tip that was left. A solid fifty dollar bill lay next to the receipt, and on the latter a phone number was written along with a name.  
“Roman.” Patton breathed out. He realized he was holding a third month's rent in his hands, he could get groceries this week...proper groceries! Like...Patton pursed his lips in thought, maybe fruit and vegetables? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d bitten into an apple that hadn’t gone completely soft from sitting in the cafeteria for far too long. With stars in his eyes and a name in his heart he pocketed the tip and went about the rest of his shift in a daze, not even noticing the dark blue Sudan still parkly in the parking lot as he made his way back home.  
\-----  
Roman was absolutely charming- in every sense of the word. After their first phone call where Patton had thanked him endlessly for the very generous tip they had been texting and calling nearly nonstop. The flowery, flirty way he spoke, the way he looked at Patton like he was hung on the moon, even the way he said his name like he was cradling something precious, it was almost too much. Patton’s workplace had become a regular place for Roman to eat, always sitting at the same place and getting there seemingly right as Patton’s shift started. Tired still though he was, he found the monotony broken at last by a welcome smile to greet him every day of the week, and he was absolutely living for it.   
Patton was ecstatic when Roman asked him on a date the following week, securing Saturday as the day they’d meet up at a different restaurant and hang out. He felt like he was floating, like finally something was sliding into place and everyday that it got close to the weekend just made him even more motivated to finish his shifts and homework so he could talk to the one who had so quickly captured his attention. The days flew by, and when Saturday finally came he rushed through his shift at the warehouse to go home and sleep, wanting to be well rested for his first date in years.  
\-----  
Despite his excitement, Patton ended up oversleeping and rushing in vain around his apartment, throwing together a haphazard outfit consisting of a soft blue, non-work polo and light jeans. Sliding his feet into his usual tennis shoes and running quick fingers through his hair he could only hope that was enough as he ran out of his apartment and down the stairs to the street below. The restaurant wasn’t far thankfully and he was able to jog there in no time at all, hoping he didn’t look like too much of a sweaty mess to the other man who always looked impeccably out together. Spotting him at a table on the far side of the joint next to the windows Patton made his way over and sat down nervously.  
“I’m so sorry I’m late! I overslept and I tried to hurry but-”  
“Please, don’t worry about it.” Roman lain a hand on top of Patton's leaving him to fight to contain his blush. “I wasn’t waiting that long and besides, this place has a lovely view.”  
Turning to look out the window, Patton had to agree. The restaurant had a wonderful view of the local park, families playing with their children or pets as the Saturday afternoon wore on. He watched the families almost wistfully, almost but not quite missing his own as he watched one play hide-and-seek while another helped their child across the monkey bars. He was so enraptured by the sight before him he didn’t notice Roman’s gaze turn calculating before his easy smile slid back into place, placing his chin in his hands as he joined Patton in people watching.   
“Someday, when I leave this town, I’d like to be settled with a family like that.” Roman’s voice brought Patton out of his own thoughts, making him turn to his date with a smile. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah, I’d like to have someone to take care of and love, and have them love me back. It sounds perfect doesn’t it?”  
Patton flicked his eyes away for a second before smiling again. “It does. To be stable and settled down with kiddos, that’s the life I want.”  
Seeming to sense his hesitation Roman cocked his head to the side. “Got a bad experience with families?”  
“I-” Patton again was slightly put off by the stranger's forwardness and apparent skills of perception but he brushed it aside, finding it nice to be listened to. “My family and I didn’t get along very well I guess. We don’t talk at all now.”  
Roman’s eyes flashed as he nodded. “I understand that. My family doesn’t talk to me much anymore either. It happens.”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Patton looked away again as the waitress walked over with water and menus. Quietly thanking her Patton skimmed the list of items searching for something cheap. Settling on a club sandwich with a side of coleslaw he closed the menu just in time for the waitress to come back. Taking their orders she quickly left them alone once again, Patton trying desperately to hide a yawn behind his fist.  
“Am I boring you already?” Roman said teasingly, and Patton’s face burned in embarrassment.  
“It isn’t that I swear I-”  
“It’s okay! Tired from work, I take it?”  
Patton nodded gratefully and scratched his neck. “I work two jobs with school and I just- I’m a mess.”  
Roman chuckled and shook his head. Hardly! That’s quite admirable of you actually, you work so hard for what you have.”  
Patton smiled a bit at the table, blush dying down a bit as he breathed. “I guess so yeah.”  
“Well I know so!” Patton flinched slightly as he raised his voice but Roman didn’t seem to notice as their food was placed in front of them and they dug in.  
“We should really come here more often, this was exquisite!” Patton’s eyes shot up as he heard that. We? More often? Did that mean-  
“You think entirely too loud for my liking my sunshine. Please forgive my forwardness, but would you like to do this again sometime?”  
Patton beamed at the other man, twisting his fingers nervously under the table. “I’d love to, Roman.”  
\-----  
The next couple months went by in a blur, having dates when they could manage them and extended phone calls when they couldn’t. Then a weekend finally came when they could go out again, deciding meeting at the same restaurant was fine since it was so good last time. Thankfully Patton wasn’t late again, sliding in a chair across from Roman and taking the menu in his hands.   
“Hey Roman!’  
“Hello my love, it’s good to see that smile again.” Face heating quickly Patton hid his face behind his menu and ignored Roman’s soft chuckles, deciding to order the same thing for simplicity's sake. Giving their orders and receiving their drinks left the two alone and Roman took the opportunity to lean forward with a serious expression, making Patton squirm nervously in his chair.  
“Patton, I have something I want to ask you, and you can absolutely say no if you wish to.”  
Pressing his lips together Patton nodded for him to continue.   
“I know how hard you work, what with two jobs and school on top of that; you’ve told me you sometimes struggle to meet the rent. We’ve been dating for a couple months now and I was wondering, would you like to move in with me?”  
Taken aback by the question Patton could do nothing but gape at the other man, silence stretching between them as he tried to comprehend what he was hearing.  
“I understand the hesitancy but I feel like it makes more sense. I could pay most of the rent while you contribute the rest, we could trade off making dinner, it’s a bigger apartment I’m sure so you could get out of that run down building. Plus it's closer to your campus so you wouldn’t have to take the bus, and I could always drive you to work.”  
“Roman- that’s incredibly generous of you but I can’t ask you to do that.” Declining drove a stake through his heart but Patton was determined to stay firm. He wasn't a charity case, and even if the answers to nearly all of his problems were sitting right in front of him he knew he had to refuse.  
“Patton, you aren’t asking, I am.” Roman looked imploringly into his eyes. “You do so much, let me take care of you.”  
Biting his lip, Patton looked back at Roman nervously. This was an incredible thing that had just landed right in his lap- he wanted to say yes so badly but what if they didn't work out? If they broke up Patton would be on the street, he didn’t know anyone besides Roman and his bosses and the latter he knew wouldn’t think twice about some poor college student living on the sidewalk. Plus he felt like the relationship was moving so fast, though he didn’t really have much to compare it to other than little high school flings so maybe he was just paranoid. But it was so difficult to keep up with the rent, and if he had the security of Roman- not quite the roommate he had imagined but definitely better, maybe everything was finally looking up.  
Squeezing Roman’s hand he took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. Only if you're sure and I’ll of course help out around the apartment in any way I can!”  
“I don’t doubt it my love.” Their food was placed in front of them, as Roman nodded. “We can move you in today if you like. It wouldn’t be too much trouble.”  
Smiling giddily Patton nodded. Yes, everything was certainly turning around for the better.  
\-----  
As they left the restaurant with Roman leading him to his car so they could start packing up his apartment, Patton nearly froze on the spot but managed to keep walking like nothing had happened. He climbed somewhat nervously into the car he had been seeing outside of his apartment, outside of his restaurant and even sometimes outside of the rather remote warehouse where he worked. He shut the door to the dark blue Sudan carefully and buckled his seatbelt, pushing the buzzing in his ears aside as he settled in his seat and listened to Roman’s idle chatter.  
Everything was looking up. It would be fine.


	8. My Sunshine Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton thinks he’s finally caught the break he needs when he finds and falls in love with Roman. Ignoring the warning signs until it’s too late Patton ends up losing more than he had dared to gain.  
> Warnings: Human trafficking, implied non consensual sex and starvation  
> Prompt: Denied Food as Punishment  
> Ships: Royality, Patton x Roman

Bustling around their bedroom, Patton quickly threw the books he’d need into his bag before cramming it shut with a huff and throwing it none too gently over his shoulder in his haste to leave. Hearing the car horn honk again he slipped on his shoes and practically ran out the door, a grateful smile on his face even in the wake of his boyfriends impatience. Roman insisted on driving him to the campus even if it wasn’t that much of a walk, meaning he could sleep in a little later which he definitely needed even if he was only working one job now. He had been convinced the third month they lived together that the rent was cheap enough for him to only have to work one job- and it surprisingly was for it being a bigger and better apartment than his old one. He knew Roman probably hadn’t split the rent evenly and he would really have to bring that up with him eventually so he could feel more helpful than he was being but for now as long as it was okay with Roman he felt alright using the extra money to help buy groceries and to start building his savings back up; they’d have that conversation when he felt stable enough to actually back up what he would be offering.

Sliding into the car with a ready smile they shared a quick kiss before Patton buckled himself in and they began to move towards his college. He gripped the straps of his backpack and relaxed in the seat processing just how much his life was turning around and how lucky he was that he head found Roman- or rather that Romann had found him. He brushed that thought aside quickly; he had never brought up the fact that he had noticed Roman’s car practically everywhere significant he went, chalking it up as either coincidence or happenstance. He trusted the other now wholeheartedly and it wouldn’t do any good to bring up his nervousness now nearly half a year into their relationship. Spring break was coming up and he knew Roman was planning a small trip to relax, they shared nearly everything they had in the apartment, grocery getting and meal making was always an even split between them and he could never have asked for a better listener than Roman. For the first time in a long time Patton was completely happy; he wasn’t about to start questioning things and ruin it.

“We’re here, my sunshine.” Roman’s voice brought him out of his thoughts abruptly and he leaned back up and smiled. “You were miles away love, are you alright?”

Leaning over and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, Patton unbuckled his seatbelt and sat his bag on his shoulder as he opened the door. “Just thinking about my classes, it's gonna be busy today. Thanks for the ride Roman, I hope you have a good day at work.”

Before he could leave his wrist was caught in a vice grip making his heart leap in his throat. Forcing himself to calm down Patton turned only to be met with a loving smile that immediately set his nerves somewhat at ease. “No proper kiss this morning then?”

Patton laughed and leaned back in, capturing the other’s lips somewhat messily and wriggling his hand free with a little effort, finally escaping the car and waving. “I have to go you goof! See you later.”

He didn’t watch the car leave as he walked to his first class, heart still beating a little faster than normal but chiding himself internally to calm down already. Roman was needy with physical affection that was all, no need for alarm bells to go off every time something like that happened. It was just- that happened a lot. Even on days Patton didn’t particularly want touched but that was just what you did in a relationship. He thought so anyway having nothing to compare it to. He shook himself out of his thoughts again, appalled at the line they had crossed. Roman was gone a lot for his job, he didn’t really know what he did other than “business” but it sounded important and it meant he was often out of town for the day, so it made sense he’d be more touchy and affection neddy after such long days working so hard at what he did. The least Patton could do was reciprocate and not be so ungrateful, even if it was only in his head.

Classes went by surprisingly quickly; unfortunately with spring break approaching it meant there would be a lot of projects and essays being piled on as a final hurrah before the two blissful weeks of doing nothing but his job. Bag full to bursting with papers and notes and an extra book or two he sighed as he realized he still had his shift to cover at that restaurant before he could go home. He took a deep breath as he began to get overwhelmed, thinking of work schedules and homework schedules and how much of what projects he could get done before, during and after the break was making his head spin. He knew this would all be worth it afterwards, being able to put all of the busy work behind him and be able to figure out what he wanted to major in and focus on that instead of math he barely understood and classic literature that was nice but frankly did not belong on his priority list right now.

It din’t take him long to get to the restaurant but when he did the full parking lot made him want to turn right back around and go home. It was going to be so busy and with him already being so tired he wasn’t going to lie to himself and say this would be an easy shift. No breaks would be had meaning all the school work he had would have to wait until he got home. Sighing and squaring his shoulders he went in, donned his apron and watched as his switch practically bolted out after waving to his nearly full to bursting section. Plastering on his favorite smile and whipping out the notepad and pen he started towards the closest table and hoped for the best.

\-----

Hoping, as it turned out, wasn’t suited for high stress situations in which at any given moment he could feel his sanity slipping away from him. 

Since quitting the job at the warehouse he had taken up a couple more hours at the restaurant to make up for the lack of a second paycheck even though living with Roman made money trouble’s much easier to handle. Which meant he was running around on his feet more rather than splitting that with ;lifting heavy boxes , which in and of itself wasn’t bad, but that was on a good day. This was decidedly not a good day. It had been so busy that when one table emptied it seemed he had scarcely wiped it down before it was being taken over by another family or couple waiting impatiently for their orders to be taken and their food to be made and brought out. No matter how much he smiled and suppressed his tears at being insulted or yelled at and pushed down the frustration of being left a one dollar tip or none at all the afternoon turned to late evening and it still hadn’t gotten any better. 

His shift was finally ended with one last wipe down of a table and he trudged into the back room utterly exhausted, dragging his feet behind him with every step and his thoughts only filled with a hot shower and bed. Swinging up his heavy backpack reminded him however of all the work he had yet to get done and he felt tears threatening to spill all over again. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep after the incredibly crappy day he had had and on top of all that he remembered it was his turn to make dinner. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Patton stumbled out of the restaurant and towards the parking lot searching for Roman’s car since he had taken to picking him up from work since the move. No dark blue Sudan to be seen. For once, when he was looking for it and not searching nervously for it back before he had met Roman, the ever present car was nowhere to be seen. Adding insult to injury it started to rain slightly, prompting his tired legs to move quicker to avoid the inevitable soaking he’d get.

He was halfway home when a car pulled up beside him, his mind telling him to run and his heart clenching with nerves before a voice- Roman’s voice, called to him as he got out of the car.

“Patton, I’m so sorry! Jeez, come get in the car!” Numbly Patton followed him to the passenger side where he was buckled in and his bag set on the floor, too tired to wave off Roman’s apology as he slumped into the seat. He was too tired for anything really, chin touching his chest more than once on the short drive home. He heard Roman chuckle softly as the engine shut off and he struggled to get his eyes open enough to unbuckle his seatbelt and leave the car. His door was opened before he could, however, backpack being scooped up and then himself being lifted from his seat as he woke up a bit more and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, feeling safe and content and secure. 

He was set down on the couch before too long, where he could hear Roman bustling around in the kitchen as he had his eyes closed still. Shooting awake and up after a few minutes he made his way over and began rolling up his sleeves, intent on shooing Roman out of the kitchen so he could make the meal. 

“Go back and rest Patton.’ Roman didn’t even look up from where he was slicing tomatoes.

Huffing at the dismissive tone, Patton shook his head and grabbed out the chicken patties from the freezer. “It’s my turn to make dinner that isn’t fair.”

Setting the knife down, Roman gently pried the box out of his hands and steered him back to the couch. “What isn’t fair is that you had a rough day and then you had to walk halfway home in the rain and are now exhausted. Take a quick nap Sunshine; I’ll wake you for dinner and then I can help you to organize your school things so that you don’t have to be so worried about it okay?”

“Roman-” He was stopped by a finger to his lips. 

“What kind of Prince Charming would I be if I couldn’t help my damsel in distress?” Patton giggled and leaned into the forehead kiss, relaxing back into the couch and closing his eyes.

\-----

He hardly remembered scarfing down his dinner or Roman helping him organize his planner. If he could get just a little bit done each day he shouldn’t be thrown too far off schedule and he might actually be able to enjoy his break. Exhaustion dragged his eyelids down and he settled back into Roman’s strong chest and open arms, smiling contentedly as he felt himself be wrapped up in warmth. Everything was so fuzzy, and he was so tired-

“Did you think maybe you’d be a lot less stressed if you didn't have to work at that restaurant anymore?”

The question nearly succeeded at jarring him awake but with Roman gently rocking him and petting through his hair it hardly seemed to matter. He merely hummed in response, barely entertaining the thought as Roamn shifted seemingly to get more comfortable.

“I could even write an email of resignation for you. All you would have to do is sign off on it.”

Patton hummed again, shaking his head slightly though he wasn’t sure if Roman noticed. He liked his job; sure it got frantic and frustrating sometimes but he could handle it. He had to, how else would he help pay for staying here? Loving as Roman was Patton doubted he’d want to-

“I can fully support you without any problems my love. You’re going to college, that should be the only stress someone like you should have to worry about.”

Faintly he heard typing but it was so distant he could barely concentrate on it. He was so warm and floaty and comfortable and safe- it was fine, they’d talk it over more tomorrow, Roman would never make a decision lille that for him while he was halfway to Dreamland.

“Sleep well my sunshine. I’ll take care of everything.” And with a final kiss to the top of his head, Patton was gone, drifting off peacefully in Roman’s arms.

\-----

“You agreed it was for the best!”

“I was ASLEEP, Roman! How am I supposed to support myself now? They already had a replacement filling in for me, I can;t go back now!”

“Then it was probably for the best that you got out before they fired you!”

“Why on EARTH-” Patton took a deep breath and held it before letting it out in a whoosh. “They always have temps as back ups, especially in a college town, Roman. And since ‘I’ quit, I’ll have a really hard time getting back in.”

“But I can help you with that-”

“I didn’t ask you to-”

“It doesn’t matter!” Patton took a step back, fear crossing over his features at the darker tone Roman’s voice had adopted. His angry expression smoothed out after a second, but Patton didn’t miss the way hsis fingers twitched. This wasn’t really the first time Patton had been afraid in their relationship but this is just what people did- at least he thought. Roman must love him, that’s why he’d been taking care of him and why when he saw Patton so stressed he had only wanted to take that stress away- Patton really had been an idiot. Hanging his head in shame he walked forward and gently brushed his fingers against Roman’s.

“I’m sorry. I know you were trying to help, I just- I was so tired yesterday, I wish you would have let me think it through properly. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

Oh, my sunshine.” Roman leaned down to press his cheek against the top of Patton’s head. “You never could be.”

\-----

“You never could be.” So many months later and those words still ring painfully in Patton’s head. Stupid. He had been so stupid. There had been so many warning signs and yet Patton had been too stupid and selfish to see them for what they were and now...he looked mournfully down as his thin frame, skin stretched taunt over what little muscle he had. He was cold. He was miserable. He wanted nothing more than to back in his shitty apartment with his two jobs and college classes he had been trying his best at; but instead he was here, sitting in a dingy room while he waited for someone else to pay for him to make their fantasy come true.

It had been the little things: Roman always being out of town “on business” he would say. Patton scoffed quietly. Some business. The second cell phone that he had found while cleaning, anger crossing Roman’s features before he brushed it off as his work phone, snatching it away just a little too forcefully to avoid suspicion. Then there was that night, his third night of break where Roman had sprung a surprise trip on him “to a nice hotel and restaurant” and too tired and worn to decline Patton of course agreed, glad to be away from the textbooks for little while at the very least. 

He had been told to dress nice, some stopping Roman in the hotel’s hall but he had waved him towards the room saying he was just paying room service early. But Patton had seen the huge money exchange and his suspicion seemed to immediately be founded, but where was he supposed to go? H knew n one except Roman, his work contacts were strangers now, he couldn’t call or just simply go home. He was completely and utterly trapped. And Roman knew it. The entire ride to the restaurant Patton had wanted to throw up. He knew what was going to happen but there was no out for him. He was terrified. Terrified to go with Roman but terrified to even attempt escape. He didn’t know how long he had been stalking him, whether it had been when he first noticed the caar across his apartment building or even earlier than that. He should have trusted his instincts, called the police, anything other than brush it off as coincidence and then as an even bigger one when it turned out to be his date's car. He should have left the first time he got scared around Roman, the first time he noticed he was off but he hadn’t, because Roman was his dream come true, the answer to all his problems, his knight in shining armor come to help him get back on his feet.

Instead he was led into a darkened restaurant where he was stared at while Roman left, coming back with a notebook and showing him all the expenses he had managed to wrack up from what he had taken as Roman being sweet and kind. Every rent bill, overdue book, gas, groceries, heating- he had kept tabs on all of it. And It was all very, very expensive.

“Here's what's going to happen.” He had said. “We need a new face to bring in business, so I found you. You’ll work and pay me back every centt, and then you can go. In exchange you get a free ride through college. Fair?”

And in that moment, that crucial moment, Patton simply nodded. What was he supposed to do? Say no? He knew now what saying no would have risked and his stomach growled painfully at the reminder of the punishment he was carrying out. “Deny a client,” he had said. “Deny me and I promise you you won’t want to do it again.” The warning was always close to the forefront of his mind, though he did stills lip up now and then. A no meant no food for the day, since he had already lost the money it was only fair he lost a meal. Simple on paper, excruciatingly difficult in practice.

He curled further into himself as his stomach growled again, going on the third day of his punishment, too tired to care, too utterly exhausted to question when his fall classes started so he could attempt to fix himself up before then. He existed, he floated and that was enough for everyone who came in the room at any given moment, so of course it had to be enough for him.

Patton existed, and his stomach growled and his muscled tightened when he thought he heard noises from outside and his eyes squeezed shut when they dared threaten to let any of his unshed tears fall because the last time he had gotten dehydrated no one had cared until he couldn’t be woken up for an hour. His joints creaked under the weight of his odd position but it didn’t matter, nothing did. He existed and he floated and his groaned and his stomach growled and curled tighter when he thought he heard noises.

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not ask when the next chapter is coming out, I am actively working on requests.


	9. All Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fearing Roman’s newfound obsessions after the events of SvS Redux, Patton decides to break things off with him before they can get worse. If only he realized just how bad it could be. Written as a request from tumblr.  
> Warnings: bruises, forced confinement, threatening with a weapon, unsympathetic -if there are more let me know  
> Ships: Royality, Roman x Patton  
> Prompt: Defeated and Trophified

“You can’t-!”

“Roman!” Patton reached out to him with a desperate plea, trying to scramble to find the right words that would make all of this okay. “Everything’s gonna be okay, kiddo.’

Mentally berating himself as hurt flashed in Roman’s eyes he nevertheless held his gaze in earnest. “We love you.”

“Right.” Thoroughly dejected Patton watched as Roman sunk out, shame tinting his cheeks as he tried to make it seem like he had everything together, despite the lesson he had just learned not ten minutes before. He was grateful as Janus and Thoams reassured him but he couldn’t keep his thoughts from drifting to the image of Roman alone in his room, having to ride out his conflicting emotions on his own and the miserable expression never leaving his face as he did so. That wasn’t the way to leave things with the prince, that wasn’t the way to leave things with anyone but especially someone he cared so deeply for and shared so much with.

Mind made up after he was sure Thomas would be alright with Janus he quickly sunk out to the regular common room, seeing no sign of anyone let alone Roman he made his way up the stairs and towards the door he had walked to so many times it was muscle memory at this point. All the sides had different kinds of relationships with each other, whether it was familial, platonic or romantic and Patton and Roman were certainly no exception. With their shared enthusiasm fo the things they were interested, their strong urg to take care of the members of their family and Thomas and their passion to make other happy no matter what it was never really a stretch to imagine the two of them together; so it came as a surprise to know one when just that ended up happening. 

The mindscape had certainly been a brighter, happier place since they had made their relationship official, even if Virgil did cringe and scoff teasingly while Logan simply rolled his eyes and requested if they they were going to engage in public displays of affection then to please do it elsewhere or at least warn him so he could leave the room. Hand holding, hugs from behind, cheesy musical numbers, forehead touches, cuddles at movie night- nothing was below them when it came to showing their love for one another. But everything started to change when Janus began to come around, especially since Patton was the first one he had impersonated.It had hit Roman hard that he hadn’t recognized the deceitful side until later on ,and no amount of Patton telling him that that’s what he did and was supposed to do and he wouldn't be Deceit if he wasn’t good at well...deceiving could convince Roman of anything other than Janus was a horrible person from that day forward. A villain meant to be shunned and punished like any other Disney villain should be. At first Patton had somewhat agreed with him but as time passed he began to doubt that notion more and more...until today he realized he needed to take a step back and really evaluate what it was that Janus contributed to their family as a whole.

He lamented his mistakes of how he handled Janus’ situation- all of the “dark sides” situations really. All they were doing was their jobs how they knew how to do them, and maybe their methods were a bit misguided but so were his own to an extent. He needed to learn how to adapt and let go of past misconceptions- and that came with getting Roman to understand that as well.

He stopped short of knocking on the Prince’s door to listen for any sound coming through, from his or any of the other doors. He figured Logan wouldn’t be particularly happy to have been dismissed and replaced yet again but that was something to unpack and fix on another day. So Logan and Virgil would most likely be boiled up in their respective rooms waiting for the figurative fire to die down before venturing out again. Remus was most likely preoccupied with something Janus had left him to keep him busy and away from making Thomas’ mental state even more scattered than it already was and Janus himself was going to be occupied with their manifestor for at least a couple more hours after everything that had happened. He and Roman would have plenty of time to themselves then to work out what needed worked out for them to hopefully be okay again. 

Taking a deep breath he tentatively knocked on the door and, hearing no answer, knocked a bit more firmly before easing it open and glancing quickly around the room before his gaze landed on Roman. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, still in his rumpled prince costume with his hands folded between his knees and his eyes shining with unshed tears as he made stubborn, steady eye contact with the floor. Patton sighed quietly as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and carefully stepping over to sit beside the other. 

“Roman-”

“Am I-”

They both stopped as they started at the same time, Roman ducking his head down further and angrily swiping tears off his cheeks. Patton was thankful when the hand he placed on the others knee was left there, looking back up at Roman’s face and smiling kindly. “Go on Roman, I wanted to hear your thoughts.”

“You’re about the only one.” Roman muttered, looking away and towards the door as if debating how quickly he could run and hide somewhere else before his shoulders dropped as he resigned himself to his fate. “Patton, am I..am I still needed?”

Patton gasped quietly, squeezing his knee tightly. “Of course, why would you think-”

“Because if Deciet is coming around, being accepted...if he’s going to be a part of things now...I don’t know what that means for us. For Thomas.” Roman finally turned to face him, his eyes shining earnestly. “I always thought him the villain, someone to vanquish when his deceitful means seeped into the mindspace too much, someone to wave my sword at to defend my and everyone else's honor. But if he isn’t the villain...and I was in the wrong...doesn’t that then make me-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Patton gently took Roma’s face in his hands and leaned closer, making sure to capture his eyes. “You are not the villain Roamn, you never could be. Sometimes...well sometimes there doesn’t even have to be one and that’s okay. Things are changing and that’s okay.”

Roman scoffed quietly. “Patton, you’re the one who likes change the least out of all of us.”

“Which is why I’m the one that needs it the most.” Roman was quiet at that, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Patton’s softly, making him small and moving his hands from Roman’s cheeks to loop around the back of his neck gently. It was comforting and quiet, neither of them wanting to move and speak again in fear of ruining the temporary standstill they had come to. Eventually Patton shifted, pressing his lips softly to the prince’s nose and smiling when he was rewarded with a soft laugh. 

“It’ll be okay, Roman you’ll see. Everything always works itself out.”

“But what if something happens? We can’t just leave him with Thomas.”

Patton grinned at him sheepishly. “Well...he’s already with Thoams and has been since I left. Nothing bad has happened yet has it?”

Roman’s lips thinned as he looked down at his lap, twisting his fingers in an uncharacteristically nervous way. “What does that mean for me? I- I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.” He looked up imploringly. “You- Patton you need to be there when I mess up. I still trust you to know right from wrong and if you’re there to keep me in check I’ll be their hero again!”

“That’s not quite how-”

“No it’s perfect; I’ll just tell you everything I’ll do before I do it and you can say yes or no and then I won’t mess up again!”

“Sweetheart I can’t do that.”

“Patton no you have to! Everyone already hates me, I have to do better, I can’t just- not be better.”

Patton grasped his hands and squeezed, hoping to distract Roman from his spiraling thoughts. “Nobody hates you honey, I swear on my honor as a side of Thomas. But I can’t be there all the time. We’re going to make mistakes going forward, and the ones we’ve already made are still going to hurt, but all we can do is try our best and let that be enough. I wasn’t lying when I said we still love you.”

He brought Roman’s hands up to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on the knuckles. “And I will never lie when I say I still love you, Roman. We aren’t our mistakes, we are the growth that comes from them. It’s going to be okay.”

Patton wasn’t sure if Roman truly understood but accepted the other nodding his head anyway, even if Roman did look incredibly deep in thought. It had been a long day for all of them, they both just needed some rest and hope that the next day would be a better one. Nodding to himself, Patton stood and gently ran his fingers through Roman's hair. “It’s getting late. Wanna watch a movie and cuddle before bed?”

Roman leaned into the gesture and moved to reach for his laptop; Patton, taking that as an agreement, snapped them both into their pajamas and summoned a fluffier blanket for them to snuggle under. Any more conversation could wait for tomorrow, now was the time to wind down with his favorite person in the mindscape.

\-----

The next few days...weeks...worries Patton to say the least.

Roman could never be found less than a few feet from his side, and although he’d usually find it sweet and endearing the way his every movement was tracked like he was small prey being hunted had begun to make him twitchy. If the others noticed they didn’t say anything, which made Patton feel as if he was simply overreacting and just more jumpy than usual from the frog incident. He giggled at the thought- that would certainly make sense.

But it wasn't just that. Despite their heart to heart Roman was consulting him before nearly every decision he made, down to whether he put creamer in his coffee since that might be taking away from the others. Patton had hoped this phase would only last a couple of days and then they could move on but it honestly didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. He was loath to speak to the others about it since everyone was still a bit touchy and Roman couldn’t be shaken long enough to talk to anyone else in private anyway. Which left talking to Roam about it himself.

Which Patton...also didn’t want to do. He loved Roman with his entire being, and their relationship had always been a steady, even give and take. They had pretty good communication considering their individual track records and always made sure to set and respect boundaries, but with Roman being a bit testier...to say the least. More demandant for answers that Patton simply didn’t want or feel the need to give. Picking what T.V. show to watch, especially if it was just the two of them was not an entire dilemma that needed solving before they could move on!

And yet...when he didn’t answer, Roman had started to get more and more demandant. Throughout their relationship Roman had never once raised his voice at him, but it was becoming more and more a constant occurrence. He needed constant reassurance that he was doing fine and no one hated him and Patton still loved him which he would normally be happy to give, but it was so much. It was too much for any side alone to undertake upholding an entire sides’ mental health. To the point where he could feel his own slipping, and still he said nothing. For the first time in his existence Patton was almost...afraid of Roman. He had so many outbursts now and his movements towards Patton were always so jerky and it made him twitch away which only meant Roamn needed more reassurance and so the cycle continued. But enough was enough.

Breaking things off with Roman was surprisingly easy for how much his stomach was twisting with the nerves. Roman remained passive through it, expression so neutral you could pretend they were discussing the weather or what tp have for breakfast the next day. He was so afraid, so ready to have to call on another side for help, but he shouldn't have and he immediately felt incredibly silly for even having the thoughts. This was Roman, and Roman would never hurt him no matter how much he was spiraling right now. He’d wait a little longer for everything to cool off and then they’d have a meeting and discuss how to move forward. Simple. Then maybe when both he and Roman gained more solid ground to stand on they could try again and everything would fall perfectly back into place.

\-----

That night Patton crawled into bed alone for the first time in years, missing the warmth of strong arms wrapped around his middle and holding him close until morning. He consoled himself with the thought that things weren’t completely over between them; it was just a small break. Everybody needed those from time to time and Roman had understood completely. He had just settled in to sleep for the night when his eyes snapped open suddenly. What was that?

He sat up in bed and listened carefully, sure he hadn’t been imagining the sound. Just as he was about to shrug it off and lay back down he heard it again faintly.

“Patton.”

The voice was so faint but now that he had heard it there was no mistaking it. Ripping off the bed sheets he hurried to his door and swung it open, listening carefully to hear the voice again.

“Patton.”

Moving to the stairs and rushing down them he turned into the living room and gasped at what he saw before him.

“Patton.” Janus’ voice was relieved but pained, tugging at the restraints that held him fast to the back of the rather small cage he was being held in. Dark bruises littered his face and his eyes blinked slowly as he struggled to focus on Patton. Rushing to the door of the cage Patton fiddled with lock as he looked desperately around for a key, his mind whirling too fast to form a coherent thought.

“Janus who did this? How can I get you out?”

“Patton you need to leave me.”

“I- what?” But you called me down, he wanted to say, shaking the thought away. Janus was clearly in no position to voice coherent thoughts. “No. We need to get you out. Do you know where the key is? We can start there.”

“You need to leave, I deserve this. I’m the villain- I deserve to be punished.”

Patton’s eyes widened, shaking his head vehemently. “No. No, you don’t, don’t talk like that. You deserve just as much as any other side and right now that means not being locked in a cage.”

Janus coughed out a laugh weakly. “Are you sure about that?”

“Of course, honey. Let me just-” Frustrated Patton shook the bars of the cage, pausing when Janus locked eyes with him, a steady glare boring into his very being.

“Wrong choice, love.”

\-----

Patton cowered in the far corner of the cage, eyes tracking Roman’s pacing fearfully as his wrists rubbed raw above his head. He still couldn’t dispel the image of Janus’ face melting into Roman’s, the cage falling apart only to wrap around and trap him instead as Roamn had straightened in front of him, eyes filled with nothing but passive disdain as Patton had pleaded desperately, mind confusingly fuzzy and still trying to comprehend what had happened. The had sunk out into Roman’s room, where he had been pulled to the far side of the cage and tied to the bars so that there was no chance of jiggling the lock on the far side to escape, leaving him trapped and scared and at the mercy of whatever it was Roman had become in the face of his perceived rejection.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, Patton tensing as the tip of Roman’s sword was thrust in front of his face.

“Roman? Patton? It’s after 9, Lo made breakfast.” Virgil’s voice came through the door. Roman nodded his head, an unspoken warning in his eyes as he gestured for Patton to go ahead. 

Swallowing hard, Patton called out. “We’re both in here kiddo! Just- finishing up a project; might take a bit though.” He struggled to contain himself, to contain the anxiety rolling off him in waves so Virgil wouldn’t sense it and god forbid become suspicious. He needed to keep everyone safe, even at his own cost. 

There was a pause, and then: “Are you guys sure? I can bring something up.”

“No need hun, thank you though. We’ll get something in a bit.”

“Okay.” They both listened as the footsteps faded away before Roman turned to face Patton, grinning wickedly.

“So, my heart; what is it that we’re doing today?”

Patton swallowed against, tears pricking at his eyes. “Getting rid of Jan- Deceit.”

“Good.” Roman moved the sword to gently caress his cheek. “And you’re going to do exactly as I say. I’d hate for this beautiful face to become just as deformed as that snake’s.”

He snapped his fingers and Patton’s pajamas were changed out for his regular attire, albeit a nicer variation of it. He could feel makeup cake his face thinly and he knew from the weight in his hair that his favorite barrettes had been pinned in neatly. Roman smiled and reached in to cup his cheek gently and Patton felt himself leaning into the touch despite the spike of fear he felt. 

“There,” The prince crooned. “A sweet little doll to puppet as I please. Deceit never could resist coming too close to what was out of his league now could he?”

Stifling a sob by biting his lip Patton could only watch as Roman moved away to begin concocting another illusion that would draw in Janus later that day. Hanging his head in shame, he sagged against his confines, feeling the ropes dig into his wrists and the cage run painfully against his spine. A useless doll thrown to a corner, forgotten in its disuse after its purpose was met.


	10. Experimental Socialization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan was raised by the government to be nothing more than an experiment and a weapon, utilizing his unique abilities as a mutant. When he finally escapes things are much different than he imagined they’d be but thankfully finds others like him willing to help guide him right where he needs to be.(Happy Ending)  
> Warnings: allusions to abuse, physical punishment and human experimentation, tw for weapons and fire, panic attack. If there are more please let me know  
> Prompt; Not Used To Freedom (requested by AngstyEmoGal on AO3)  
> Ships: Intrulogical, Logan x Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that chapter is split between present time and the past; with Logan recalling things in his past in an attempt to make the details requested for the story flow better.

“You just gotta breathe, Logan. In four, hold seven, out eight remember? You’re doing great, just keep going.”

Logan felt himself slowly coming back to reality as his breathing evening out, the raw panic that had gripped his chest easing slightly as Virgili continued coaxing him through the exercise. He felt the other slowly rub up and down his arm in a slow, steady beat that helped ground him further in reality and he smiled up at his friend gratefully and nodded to let xem know he was okay. Gripping his knees as Virgil’s voice trailed off he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and let out one last calming breath. 

“Thank you, Virgil. I-” He struggled to find words, gesturing flippantly in the air making Virgil grin.

“It’s okay. Take your time, L.”

Logan puffed his cheeks out in frustration, thoughts swirling too quickly for him to comprehend anything but the apprehensive fear he held for the plans Remus had made for them later that evening. “I am- not used to being outside. Given my history and the threat I pose as a potential compromise to our place of hiding I fail to understand Remus’ reasoning for going out when we could just as easily celebrate our relationship here.”

“Hm.” Virgil leaned back on xyr hands and looked up at the low ceiling of their underground paradise. “Can’t really see the stars from here, no matter how many stickers Princey finds and puts up it can't really be compared to the real thing.”

Logan had made the mistake of going on a tirade of space facts a few months into his stay in the hideout, Remus patiently listening to the extensive infodump of constellation facts and space physics and planetary rotation. Having a limited amount of books to entertain oneself with for extended periods of time meant memorizing entire books on one subject, which Logan had used all too happily as a figurative escape from his situation in the past until he had actually managed to escape when he was 16. Hearing Logan speak so passionately about the subject had apparently made his mind up that he was taking Logan outside for their first “official” date to view the stars, which had then landed Logan in his current state of panic as he realized that date was today and he was decidedly not ready for what might lay in store outside of safety of the hideout.

“I can stay close by if you want. I won’t spy or anything and Remus won’t have to know.” Logan looked over as his thoughts were interrupted by the offer, Virgil turning invisible and reappearing a couple seconds later to emphasize xyr point. Smiling Logan shook his head, knowing the other derived as much joy from going outside as Logan felt about going himself. 

“Thank you for the offer though, you’re very kind.” Letting his thoughts drift again he idly wondered when Virgil had discovered xe could disappear and reappear at will and if xyr parents had tried to hide it before the government had found out. His own parents-

\-----

“Logan?” A very small Logan turned at his mother’s voice, losing his concentration which made the hidden jar of Crofters fall from its suspended place in the air and smash to the floor. His parents hadn’t known he possessed any sort of powers, and even as small as he was he still understood the position he’d put them in if they ever found out. Fearfully his hands dropped to his sides as his mother covered her mouth in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks as she took a step back. 

Men in suits and long coats were there just a few hours later, speaking in hushed voices while both of his parents cried and he was ushered out the door and into an unmarked car, quiet as he understood yelling and crying would do him no good now. What’s done was done, all he could do was be compliant and hope to be treated gently.

\-----

The room suddenly brightening with a flickering light brought him back out of his thoughts, Roman entering with his signature bright flame held proudly in his hand. The image of him in his rather scrapped together Princely outfit posing subconsciously in the doorway was almost enough to make Logan roll his eyes but he didn’t want Virgil to think it was because of xem so he managed to restrain himself. 

“My dearest brother has been pacing in the same spot for two hours now and I haven't been able to calm him down soooo I thought to check on our resident nerd.” Roman declared with his usual flare. Logan actually did roll his eyes this time but Virgil did as well so he figured it was fine. 

“The ‘resident nerd’ is doing fine, Roman. Though it's concerning to hear Remus is nervous as well considering he’s the one who suggested the date.”

Roman waved his hand at Logan dismissively. “He’s just a sap- moreso than me surprisingly. He doesn’t want to do anything to put you in danger but he wants to do something nice, so he’s worried that’s all. Remus is an idiot but I trust him with my life; believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about except his terrible sense of humor.”

Logan merely hummed in response, staring at the way the flame moved around as Roman gestured with his words.

\-----

He panted as he rolled out of the way of another flamethrower, singeing the tips of his hair in the process but he couldn’t afford to slow down enough to worry about that. Years of training with different fighting styles had earned him incredibly fast reflexes but a good portion of his accuracy in knowing where to step and when was owed to him working even harder to focus his powers. Thoughts from others constantly surrounded him on a regular basis, getting more and more prevalent the older he grew. Learning to block out the constant string of stimuli was a useful skill to keep him sane but learning to hone in on specific thoughts to predict actions was what had kept him alive.

He ducked below another bullet and brought up his leg in the same motion, kicking a throwing knife to the side and sending it to clatter harmlessly between one of his assailants feet. A twirl to the side and a tilt of the head let another bought of flame boil the air beside him while another knife just barely brushed his ear. The constant bang of bullets and roar of flames and whistling of knives was overwhelming and made the air so thick he could barely draw a breath and it was becoming a struggle to concentrate the way he needed to and-

A high pitched alarm sounded one, twice, three times- a blaring flash accompanying it that left him blinking painfully. His shoulders slumped as the barrage finally ended, another successful training day completed. He watched as everyone began putting their weapons away, laughing and congratulating each other, clapping themselves on the back and discussing whatever they had planned after this. No one even spared the thing they had been firing at seconds before a spare glance, save for the director of the branch, who took long steps forward to stand in front of him only to snap his fingers and motion forward no doubt to see him back to his room until dinner. Absorbing the sounds around him he drank in as much praise as he could that wasn’t his and would never be for him; people rarely congratulated weapons after all.

\-----

“Is this where we all decided to hide today?” Logan looked up to see Patton sitting cross legged on one one of the beams in the ceiling, grinning happily down at them even as their fluffy ears twitched nervously and even fluffier tail whipped back and forth in agitation. They must have come back from trying to calm Remus as well, Logan mused; Patton had never done well being in the same room as Remus who tended to voice his thoughts abruptly and without much care to how they might sound to others which always managed to set Patton on edge no matter how hard they tried not to show it. 

Patton was a rare mutant in that as opposed to being born with abnormal traits or abilities they had been a science experiment from the start- an effort to create super soldiers rather than stealing them away from families and training them. Even rarer was the fact that the DNA splicing had taken extraordinarily well by pure chance as Patton was born with a mutation that left their DNA incredibly malleable- a mutation that never would have been discovered had cellular manipulation not been the reason for them being in the experimental branch that they were. They had tried cloning Patton at first to see if their power could be duplicated but when that failed to work they began trying to combine them with different animals to see if desirable traits would come forward. By manipulating them on a physical and anatomical level they were able to change some parts of them to be more cat like, intending, Patton had guessed, to turn them into a kind of stealth soldier but they got away before they completed it, leaving them with heightened agility and surgically coaxed cat ears and a tail. They were only a child when the lab had done this but somehow they were never bitter, simply preferring to leave their past alone and embrace whatever future they could make- a trait Logan greatly admired them for even if their unending optimism could be somewhat grating at times.

“Did Janus brush your tail out Pat? It looks fluffier today.” Patton preened at Virgil's compliment, their tail beginning to wave in a more relaxed manner as their mind was distracted from whatever it was Remus had been ranting about.

“He did! He found a cat brush and got it for me so I could finally get the undercoat out!” Jumping down and landing lightly on their feet they posed a little and flashed another wide grin.

“Beautiful as always, Patton.” Roman said genuinely as he lowered his hand into a barrel to light up the paper scraps and wood in it for the night, the dim sunlight that had filtered through the grated having long since died. The home was a modified branch of a sewer system, thankfully the part most removed from the city where it flowed without the stench and was sealed off inconspicuously enough that in the ten years Janus and Remus had been using it no worker had ever found it.

\-----

It had been Janus and Remus who had found him, beaten and bloody from an escape attempt he had made just days before his real one. He had made a weak attempt to coax the scientists into a false sense of security, holding back the full scoop of his powers during training for a year in anticipation for his final escape. He had punished severely but had simply thrown him in his regular cell, assuming he wasn’t strong enough to do any more damage than they had seen him do already and trusting that they had beaten him down enough that it would be a while before he tried again- if he ever did. Not six days later the mangled metal of the front of his cell was tossed into a group of guards, walls torn apart in a straight line to the exit and the huge buzzing gates leading to the outside world thrown open wide and stuck there with varying amounts of heavy debris. 

The outside world, as it turns out, was a lot bigger and louder and downright terrifying when you weren’t being sent out as a personal assassin or field missions or training sessions- all controlled on some level to keep him from being killed and compromised. Without the begrudged protection from the labs and moreover having to hide from said lab was another story entirely. The times they searched for him and how closely they came to his spots were random and made it incredibly hard for him to pick out their thoughts from anyone else’s in the city and figure out how close they were. On more than one occasion they passed right by him crouched under piles of garbage or laying low under a hedge, his breath held as he tried desperately to keep himself as still and quiet as possible, thoughts of what they would to him once they found him pounding against his head and making him squeeze his eyes shut to keep his terrified tears from falling.

That was how Remus had found him. It had been dark and hours had passed since the searchers had left that park he had been hiding in. He had still been hiccuping down his sobs as he rolled out from under the hedge that he hadn’t bothered to scope the area for anyone’s close by thoughts, having shut out as much as he could after they had left to try and block out any other hate fueled thoughts that may send him spiraling again. His heart had leapt in his throat so high his breath caught painfully, immediately shifting to offense as he tensed, ready to fight as long and hard as he could. He couldn’t go back- he wouldn’t. No matter what they did or promised him or punished him with; he’d go down fighting or not at all. 

But Remus had only raised his hands in the air in a motion of peace, eyes widening as he locked onto the government issued bracelet that marked him as an experimental mutant. He had grinned impossibly wide then Logan remembered, briefly disappearing from his sight and reappearing a moment later, setting him even more on edge but curious nonetheless.

“I’m like you.” Remus had said quietly. “Basically I run real fast and the government hasn’t figured out how to get me yet.”

Logan had watched as he jiggled his wrists a bit for emphasis, bare save for colored chords that he assumed didn’t associate him with any government branch since they didn’t look official.

“Are you okay?” Remus had asked next and mutely Logan nodded, unsure of how to react to this fellow mutant who had never been caught by any sort of lab, apparently living as free as one could when you were as different as they were. He stepped back as another man appeared behind him, Janus he later learned. 

“Liar.” Janus had hissed, making Remus reach around and smack the back of his head.

“It was a polite thing to ask that he tried to dismiss Jan. Let the adults speak for a second.”

Logan had noted the faint pout on Janus’ face though he was still trying very hard to look intimidating. And then all at once his eyes had turned cold as his attention was once again focused on Logan, glaring menacingly from beneath a black bowler hat. “I’m younger than you and yet I’m the one that has to put my foot down. He’s being chased clearly; we are not bringing him back with us.”

Remus has turned, Logan seemingly forgotten for the moment. “That’s not how it works! He needs help and we’re not leaving him to starve or be found in the middle of a park! What would Patton say?”

“Patton is a soft fool who needs to figure out where their morals stand. I myself am choosing not to compromise our place of hiding and three other people that you know those power hungry idiots would love nothing more than to get their hands on!”

Remus rolled his eyes so hard his head had lolled with it, face going pale as he watched something in the sky. It was then that Logan heard the telling sound of a helicopter flying low and getting closer but he had barely tensed before he found himself gripped around the middle and held vertically with the ground flying underneath him. They stopped abruptly and he was set down, blinking in rapid confusion as Remus grinned sheepishly at him.

“Welcome to the hideout?”

Logan’s eyes had widened and his breath had caught yet again, chest tightening as he shook his head vehemently. “You can’t- I need to go back! They’ll do anything to get me back-!”

He was stopped from going forward with a finger to his chest, his blue eyes locking with beautiful brown as Remus held his gaze. “And we will do everything to keep you safe.”  
Safe. With that one word Logan was his. He hadn’t known why and he still didn’t quite understand it but he had trusted Remus with everything he had- and he still did. Even as Janus had stalked off grumbling and Virgil and Roman had kept their distance at first Remus had kept him close and showed him how much better his life could be, even if they were living in a modified sewer system. 

Back in the present he looked up as a hand was thrust under his chin, smiling softly as he took Remus’ hand and let himself be led away from the others’ idle chatter. He counted himself extremely lucky in the end that Janus had eventually come around to him, seeing how happy he made Remus and how Remus made Logan feel it had been him to finally talk to Logan about it and get the two to officially talk about how they felt, going on about the being “hopeless gay idiots” when they had finally started to date officially. Logan wasn’t sure what he’d do without Remus at this point, just a year later and he was so attached to their small group of hideaways he wouldn’t trade for the world.

They approached the exit to the sewers, Remus swinging their hands between them. Logan held his breath right before they crossed the threshold, closing his eyes and letting it out slowly as his feet met grass and he opened his eyes to the darkened field. There were a few tunnels that lead out to different places depending on where they needed to go and this, Remus had told him, was his favorite because of how empty it was. The city lay far in the distance so there was almost no light pollution to block out the sky. Soft grass and flowers brushed his ankles as he scanned the area carefully, seeing nothing but trees lining the far end of the field with a road so far away he could barely, make it out in the darkness. Remus tugged his hand softly to get his attention, searching his eyes for any hint of discomfort.

“Is this okay?’

Logan took another breath and let it out, the last of his nerves fading away as he took in the quiet. “It’s perfect Remus.”

The other grinned and tugged a little harder this time, walking fast to the middle of the field where he stopped suddenly and raised Logan’s arm up to lead him into an impromptu twirl. Logan laughed quietly and then louder as he was dipped, secure in Remus’ strong hold as he reached up to grip the back of his neck. He was safe. He was free and safe and happy finally with someone who truly loved and cared for him. His breath caught in his throat again but this time in awe, Remus chuckling as he was laid down carefully tucked into his side, till with his arms around his neck. 

The stars shone bright and winked lazily while swirls of color dusted faintly behind them. The moon was waning, a barely there light that let the beauty behind it show fully as the wind whisked away any clouds that dared to try and cover it. It was everything Logan had ever hoped it would be and more, excitement thrumming through him as he squeezed Remus tightly in an attempt to convey it. He felt Remus grin against his scalp where his face was buried in his hair.

“It’s beautiful isn't it?”

Logan looked back at him, light from the stars reflected in his eyes and wild brown hair framing his face. He leaned up slightly and kissed him, a faint brush of their lips that left them both grinning like the idiots they were. Placing a hand on Remus’ cheek Logan smiled at him, thumb brushing over his cheek in adoration.

“Absolutely stunning.”


	11. A Perfect Manicure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman hasn't answered anyone's calls in a week. Patton wants to know why.  
> Warnings: gore, severed finger, vomiting, missing person, panic  
> Prompt: Finger in the Mail, requested from tumblr  
> Ships: platonic Royality (Patton and Roman), background Intrulogical (Logan x Remus)

“If I never see another goddamn bubble sheet again I would be the happiest man alive.Can you believe they still have us using those even if the thing to check them is broken?”  
Patton smiled over at Roman who was currently gesturing wildly with his hands as he ranted. “Language please. But yeah, I don’t know why they couldn’t just get a cheap light box to replace it.”

“Because all the school's funds go into sports! Which is great but teachers have no respect as it is and then they go and rub it in our faces with not enough pencils and a broken grading machine and damn bubble tests.” 

“Language.” Patton chided again but he was largely ignored. Roman had been an English teacher for a couple years now, his love of writing being something he wanted to share with growing minds. His bright outlook had been somewhat dashed however as he learned just how important sticking to a curriculum was and teachers etiquette and preparing students more for state tests than learning how to nurture their creativity. It hadn’t stopped him though, instead making him push for a creative writing club which he poured most of his free hours into to make sure the kids that were a part of it got as much direction and encouragement as he could give them.

He was a great teacher and an even better friend. Patton had known him since college and since then they were inseparable, boisterous but genuinely caring personality making him a perfect match for Patton who liked to nearly smother his loved ones with attention that Roman practically lived off of. From there he had met his brother Remus who acted just like him except more...demented, and his husband Logan which Patton was surprised about until he saw how well the more logic based man reeled the chaos in when it got to be too much and Remus knowing just how to push the others boundaries to remind him to have fun. Meeting Virgil who’s anxiety brought some much needed caution to the often very impulsive group had created an incredibly tight bond that Patton could sincerely say he wouldn't know what to do without.

An idea struck him suddenly as he looked at Roman’s hands, a bit dry and without their usual coating of colorful polish since he had been so busy lately. Patton looked down at his own ragged hands from always chewing on them, never quite breaking the habit even if he did set a terrible example for any of his own students who might catch him in the act. Decision made he interrupted Roman mid rant, feeling slightly bad for not paying attention for at least five minutes but pushing on excitedly nonetheless.

“We have a week off for winter break don’t we? Why don’t we go get a manicure for the holidays, something to relax and feel pretty.”

Roman grinned back at him, thankfully not seeming to care that he had been cut off. “Patton that’s perfect! We can actually hang out together properly instead of only catching each other over lunch. Oh! I just got that new polish from Virgil too that I can bring in!”

They set a time to meet and went off in their own directions, warmth pooling in Patton’s chest at the thought of finally being able to properly talk to Roman rather than stealing whatever time he could in between classes. He loved his job and he knew at the end of the day Roman did too, it was just you had to try so much harder at friendships as an adult with a job than you did when you lived in the same dorm in college. He shook his head. It didn’t matter; they had a relaxing date set and short of Remus and Logan blowing up their kitchen again and calling him and Roman to help clean up before the landlord noticed nothing was going to ruin it.

\----

Patton was worried.

Winter break had been just what they all needed to unwind. The whole gang had gotten together at Logan and Remus’ house to celebrate the holidays, Virgil hiding a smile as Roman had shown off his bright red and sparkly nails to anyone who would pay attention, which was everyone considering how loud Roman could get when he really wanted to. They had all exchanged gifts and everyone had been overjoyed that the gift they chose had been received with excited happiness. Movie night had then gone off without a hitch with all of them being too tired and comfortable to go back to their own homes for the night so it had ended up turning into an impromptu sleepover where everyone scrambled to find something to wear as pajamas...unless you were Remus in which case you just stripped, wrapped yourself up in a blanket and faceplanted on the floor. Patton’s mouth twitched up a bit from his worried frown; no amount of yelling from Roman had reversed that decision and eventually they had all settled down and accepted the late morning in store for them the next day. 

And now a few days had passed- a week to be exact. Patton had sent out a text or two to the usually talkative man to see how the rest of his break was going and if he wanted to hang out again before their holiday ended, not receiving any response. He had tried not to be hurt about it since as little time they had to spend with each other they also had just as little alone time, so Patton just took the lack of response as Roman needing to decompress a bit before coming back to classrooms full of students and meetings full of teachers, silently congratulating him for setting his own boundaries and taking the time he needed even if he wished Roman would have said something first. But now Patton was at school, teaching his class, while Roman was not. A sub had had to be called in when it became clear Roman wouldn’t be showing up and didn’t answer the call the office had sent out to see if maybe he was just running late. Patton had sent a couple of texts himself with no response, the ones he had sent before break ended left unread.

So Patton was worried, and he was going to go to Roman’s small apartment directly after school and see what was wrong or at the very least why he seemed resolute not to answer anyone’s calls or texts or voicemails or- Patton shook his head a bit. He had a full day to get through and he truly could not afford a meltdown in front of his students. He made a vague gesture towards the board saying something about due dates and homework before he flopped heavily onto his chair and tried not to look at the clock too much as a small courtesy to his students. Instead he busied himself organizing random files in his computer until the bell rang, making sure to tell everyone goodbye just like always while packing up faster than he ever had to get out the door as quickly as possible. Driving to Roman’s apartment building was a blur- he had done it so many times he was startled when he realized he had made it there without even noticing. Logan and Remus lived in this building too in a slightly bigger apartment since they were still saving up for something better. Patton and Virgil lived in a building not too far away where the rent was just slightly cheaper but the apartments a little more lived in as a result. Quickly sending a text to Virgil, Logan and Remus letting them know what he was doing he got out of the car and made his way up, Virgil shooting back a text that he’d be there in ten and was bringing their mail with him.

He hurried up the steps as he sent another text to Roman telling him he was coming up, hoping that maybe he’d finally answer but as he stood in front of the silent doorway with no answer his mind was made up. He only hesitated a moment before knocking loud enough the neighbors could probably hear, opening the noise would scare Roman into answering.

“Roman, open up this prank isn’t funny!” Fishing the spare key out of his pocket he quickly fit it into the lock and pushed his way inside. Politeness be damned he wasn’t going another second without knowing what was going on. 

The apartment was dark, curtains drawn and the lights off making it look like he had just gone on an extended holiday rather than what was supposed to be a short winter break. Flicking on the light revealed a thin layer of dust covering everything and absolutely no sign of Roman, even as Patton searched more and more frantically through the small space in a desperate attempt to find something, anything, that could point towards where he had gone. The bed was made neatly with clothes draped over a chair like he was going to change into his teacher’s attire the very next morning, coming in late to twist some dramatic speel about why he hadn’t been in and what adventure he had found himself sucked into. But there was nothing. Hallway to closet to living room to kitchen to bathroom to bedroom. Over and over and over again until Patton was thoroughly sick with worry turned up not a hint.

Patton sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Should he call the police? File for missing person’s? He’d call Logan first; Logan would bring Remus and Remus could try and find something and Logan would know what to do. That was fine. Shakily he opened his phone to find he was still in Roman’s messages, blinking back tears as he sent out one last “Where are you?” before exiting and finding Logan’s contact info.

And froze as a sharp buzz cut through the silent apartment.

Snapping his head he looked around in confusion. Surely not- he opened up Roman’s messages again and typed out a quick “Hello?” hearing that same sound a few seconds later coming from the living room. Standing on wobbly legs he typed out a quick “Come up.” to Logan before stumbling into the adjacent room to search for the phone. Said phone was sitting upside down on the coffee table, overlooked in his panic from earlier. He sat heavily on the couch and reached for it, numb fingers fumbling until he finally got a firm hold of it and typed in the password. They all knew each other’s phone passwords in case of emergencies, Virgil and Remus had insisted on it when it became clear they were a unit, and Patton had never been more grateful to both of them.

So many message notifications- all from him and Logan and Remus and Virgil; all of them simply assuming he needed his space since he did sometimes disappear for a day or two for self care. It annoyed them all but they had learned to respect it, staying out of the way until he showed up again more energized than usual and up to his normal idiocy and flamboyance. But this time...this time something had actually happened, and Patton had done nothing for a week. He had been worried and had done nothing and now Roman was gone with no way of knowing where he was or what had happened and-

“Patton.” Patton looked up to see Logan, Remus and Virgil all standing in the still open doorway, all of them glancing around in concern.He shook his head and weakly held the phone up for them to see, Remus’ eyes blowing wide as he took large strides across the room to snatch it from his hand to start scrolling through it, trying to find some kind of indicator as to what had happened. Virgil walked over as well but chose to sit next to Patton, setting the mail down on the dusty table and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him close. 

“Your thoughts are really loud, Pat. This isn’t your fault, we'll find him.” Patton bit his lip to keep from crying, instead glancing over at what the other had brought up only to sit up suddenly to get a closer look at the lone package sitting on top. It was addressed to him but he didn’t recognize who it was from, the return address from some town he had never heard of. He picked it up as Remus threw the phone back down to the table and stalked into the kitchen where he and Logan began whispering. Patton paid it no attention, transfixed as he peeled up the tape and opened the box. In it was a sealed box, small and sitting innocently surrounded by paper packing for padding. He carefully dug it out as Virgil stood and he numbly followed, peeling up the tape of the smaller box intending to throw the other one away. Carefully he folded back the flaps and picked away the paper, frowning as some of it stuck together with what looked almost like rust. Which he knew it couldn’t be... since paper doesn't rust. 

He blinked as he stared at what was underneath the paper, brain having to work double time to catch up to what his eyes were telling him was there. Pale, solid and very real, laid a perfectly intact finger. 

Patton was fond of pranks. As much as he loathed spiders, the occasional plastic one being hidden somewhere he’d find it was a classic. Canned snakes and a dumb joke were always a sure way to make him laugh. Even a dumb Halloween prop could get a rise out of him in the right context. But looking at the finger didn’t make him laugh. Nothing about the crusted blood flaking off the severed stump made him want to giggle. The scar on the second knuckle he knew to be from a stick sword fight earned as a six year old couldn’t make him smile. And the slightly chipped, glittery red nail polish coating the neatly filed nail failed to even make him smile. Instead he dropped the box, rusty paper and neat package slipping through his fingers and hitting the floor with a dull thud.

He barely registered his friends looking over to him before he turned to the side and spilled the contents of his stomach over the tiled floor. His brain shut down as his throat burned, clutching his stomach like a lifeline as he faintly heard a gasp and then one of the others gagging as well while Remus outright screamed, the sound barely cutting through the fog that settled over Patton’s thoughts. If he had just come sooner, had called more, if they had checked on him after a couple of days instead of simply assuming- who had even done it? Why would someone- he couldn’t finish the thought, his stomach and brain both rejecting it as he dry heaved through mounting panic. 

He didn’t know who it was that took him out of the building and sat him on the curb. He barely saw the police lights and definitely didn’t hear any questions directed towards him, shock settled so deeply that it was a chore to simply move from the curb to a car to an office and sat down in an uncomfortable creaking chair. His hand was squeezed tightly but he did nothing in return, simply staring at a file in front of him as various people made their way in and out of the room they were in. He was numb and cold and wanted more than anything else for this to be an elaborately cruel prank that would end any second now. Roman would come through the door and hug him and apologize and Patton would never, ever forgive him for making it go on so long but eventually they’d be fine because they always were. And Patton could wave at him in the mornings and laugh with him about Logan yelling at him for breaking into their apartment again to jump on Remus to wake him up.And they’d smile and sort paperwork until their classes came and everything would turn out fine.

Everything would turn out fine in the morning.


	12. To Cure the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman si so tired of endangering himself and everyone around him everytime he changes. Logan promises to help cure him, an old agreement never straying far in his mind  
> Warnings: major character death, body horror, gore, injury, needle, injected euthanasia  
> Prompt: Painful Transformation, requested by Nico on AO3  
> Ships: Logince QPR (Logan x Roman)

“Logan if none of these work-”  
“One of them has to.”  
“Shut up and listen for a second.” Logan jerked his head up to meet Roman’s desperate gaze, his features softening as he saw the worry in his friend’s face. “I know how hard you're working and I love you so much for it but...if none of these work- Logan I can’t keep doing this.”  
Logan knew. He knew how hard it was for Roman every month, saw it in the scars tracing his body and the guilty conscience he bore every time after. Months of repeating the same thing over and over again without coming close to what they wanted. Logan knew but he was still loath to hear it.  
“If these don’t work I want to die.”  
\-----  
“Logan.”  
Logan jerked his head up to meet Roman’s desperate gaze, his features softening as he saw the worry in his friend’s face.  
“Roman I- this is it.” Logan held up the syringe full of liquid, the smooth glass reflecting the full moon’s light shining through the window. The room was dim save for that; dim lighting didn’t make for accurate scientific endeavors but Roman hated the bright lights, especially when he- well, he cared more for his friends comfort than any rules he learned getting his degree. He supposed it was odd, going from working in a small research lab to making one of his own out in the middle of nowhere. An unassuming cabin with just enough homey touchy to assure no one would break in on the assumption it was abandoned. Enough furniture had been moved to it that it was a comfortable weekend stay to any who may wish it, fireplace stacked with wood and no perishables shoved into the cabinets for overnight stays. It was comfortable but he and Roman usually only came here once a month. Two days out of the month this was their home, though they usually stayed in the basement.  
The basement that was also well stocked but with very different supplies. First aid kits lay on practically every surface with more advanced surgical supplies within easy reach anywhere you happened to stand in the room. Sterilized countertops were a;ways optimized to have something laid on them for examination and two big industrial sinks were set on either side of the room considering how messy the work often was down here. A dolly and cart sat nearby the steps to get any supplies Logan needed from upstairs to down in the basement and ample shelving space provided room for it all. The biggest installment however, was a rather large, iron and silver coated cage; Logan didn’t know if those metals really helped anything but when it came to this he wasn;t sure if “overprepared” was ever a word he’d use.  
Roman sat cross legged in the middle, hair tousled messily from running his fingers through it all night from stress. His too large hospital gown pooled around and left him looking small and vulnerable, which was a far cry from his normally boisterous and extraverted self. He was only twenty-five but the lines on his face spoke a different story, wrinkles pulled far too many times from stress and pain and regret, bags sagging under heavy eyelids as he struggled to even look Logan in the eye. Par for the course when they were down here together, neither of them ever quite ready to address what they knew was coming whether they ever wanted it too or not.  
Logan gripped the vile tightly, the needle covered for now as soft music played in the background. Everything was tuned to Roman as much as Logan could possibly make it. Soft disney instrumentals played to fill the tense air, lights turned dim so the brightness never hurt his eyes, hospital gown made by him and Logan themselves using softer but cheap materials so it was comfortable but didn't cost too much to fix or replace when it was torn to shreds. The clock was put in plain view for Roman to see since he often got time based anxiety when he was down here, which Logan could hardly blame him for. They had tried lining the cage comfortably with pillows and carpet and blankets a couple years back but it hadn’t gone over as well as they had hoped so they had spent a couple days extra at the cabin cleaning up the unexpected mess before agreeing that unfortunately, a bare cage worked best for their purpose.  
“Logan.” Roman twisted his fingers together and looked up at him finally, face tight and eyes wide as they caught the time and the angle of the moon. “Can you...not the whole time obviously but...can I maybe hold your hand?”

Logan had always prided himself on keeping his emotions in check even through the most painful situations. Scientific research often had you making tough calls and difficult decisions that needed to be made fast with any guilt pushed to the background as you carried out what needed to be done. But hearing Roamn ask for such a simple thing, voice hesitant and quiet, his heart nearly cracked at the mere thought of denying him though they both knew how dangerous it had the potential to be.

“Roman, of course.” Immediately he was on his knees, vial stored safely in his pocket and reaching out with his now free hands to clutch at Roman’s desperately, squeezing every ounce of reassurance he had into the gesture as he smiled thinly. His chest grew tight at the realization that this really was all he could do, hold onto Roman pale, shaking hands through a cage while they both sat on the floor and waited. Both of them let the simple ambiance of soft violins wash over them as the minutes ticked away, their hearts beating rapidly through their hands.

“I said- I said goodbye today. Just in texts I- normal send off from talking about nothing. They don’t know that I might...I didn’t make it obvious.” Roman hung his head. “We don’t know if this one will be the cure right?”

Logan swallowed thickly, not daring to look up. “No, we don’t”

“If it doesn’t work...I don’t want to leave.”

“I know.” The last one hadn’t worked, and Logan was determined for this to be the most comfortable setting he could muster. He wouldn’t break, not yet, not while Roman still needed him. Over the past month he had hid his expenses from him friend, setting things up he knew Roman would enjoy. He could tell Roman had an idea it was his “just in case” plans and played along accordingly. Logan didn’t have the heart- no, the courage to tell him he had known it was the end a month ao. The last “cure” he had tried had failed to reverse anything like it was supposed to. Years of research carefully poured into a mix of perfect chemistry failing miserably and settling its weight on his heavy shoulders every time he had taken Roman to that restaurant he liked, or the park where they had first met, or the hill they had first danced on. All of the memories that brought joy and laughter to Roman’s face spoiled in Logan’s eyes every time the thought that he had failed him entered his mind. 

He had successfully kept Roman in the dark however, knowing how hard Roman would take it. They had discussed this before, Roman knew on some level that this was coming, it was Logan’s job to tell him when. But...Roman had said his goodbyes. He had lived as best he could, he trusted Logan to know what was best. Even if Logan felt as if he was simply taking an old dog through the motions one last time, the thought made even worse with the fact that he had stolen enough euthanizer from a vets office to serve his purpose. But Roman was relatively happy, he was still hopeful, he still clung to Logan like a lifeline; so Logan couldn’t tell him there was no cure left. There was nothing at all but a syringe full of death that Logan would use when Roman had turned because it was easier to see the pain of a beast's eyes rather than the pain of the person he loved most.

He fell backwards suddenly as Roman shoved him away, face already twisted as his limbs began twitching. Logan forced himself not to look away- this was his punishment. He had to watch every second of this to burn it into his memory as petinance for what he had done, what he was going to do. He hoped it tortured his mind every second until he died and continued to do so while he burned in hell. He hoped Roman hated him for it, resented him and told him so in his dreams if he ever managed to sleep again. He watched wide-eyes and stiff as Roman curled into himself, a pained whine escaping through his mouth as his back spasmed and split, instantly soaking the gown he wore with thick, dark blood and splattering on the bottom of the cage. Twisting limbs slid on the slippery surface as joints popped and bones cracked under the force of his transformation, becoming longer and bent to accommodate for the hulking form finally shredding the gown as it flopped to the floor. His face was the worst, mouth open in a shrill scream that echoed in the soundproof basement as rows and rows of teeth shattered the pre existing ones and the jaw jutted forward to accommodate them all. Acid spilled from it, making the swelling tongue writhe in pain and temporarily cut off the scream, replacing it with a dull gurgling that had haunted Logan’s worst nightmares for years. His hair fell in clips as his ears tore from their usual place to reposition themselves, becoming pointed and alert before folding back as his body shifted on final time to adjust itself to the beast it had become.

Roman’s new forn barely fir in the cage, twitching muscle pressed painfully into the bars as the skin worked desperately to knit itself back together, sticking to the stalin its haste and being torn away as he attempted to turnin the small space. Growling low the beast swiveled its massive head to look directly at Logan, as if he knew exactly what was going to happen as Logan slowly stood and wiped the annoying rivulets of water that ran down his face. He wasn’t crying, he neede dto hold it together for Roman. Roman needed him right now, more than he ever had in the years after Logan had found out about this, in the years he had studied to be able to help him, in the months leading up to the final try. Roman needed him and Logan would be damned if he wasn’t there for him as he needed him to be.

Taking shaking steps forward he fumbled in his pocket for a second before grabbing the syringe and ringing it out. The beast looked warily at the needle as it was exposed, the glint from the moon flashing briefly in his eyes. Logan jerked his head up to meet Roman’s desperate gaze, his features softening as he saw the worry in his friend’s face. He took a steadying breath as he reached the cage, bringing his hand up slowly, both of their eyes locked onto Logan’s hand as he positioned it correctly on the plunger. With a quick movement the liquid disappeared from the glass, the caged beast jerking away as far as he could but only succeeding in distancing himself an inch or two. The empty syringe dropped to the floor at the same time Logan’s knees hit it.

Logan jerked his head up to meet Roman’s desperate gaze, his features softening as he saw the worry in his friend’s face. He brought his hand up to lay on the bars of the cage, trying his best to smile in reassurance. Roman’s eyes flashed once before they began to dull, muscles finally untensing as he slumped to the floor slowly. Watching as he closed his eyes Logan reached in carefully to take his deformed hand in his own, squeezing it gently despite the burrs that dug into his skin. He held it long after blood began to run from his much softer flesh, long after it grew cold in his palm and the blood dried and the fingers relaxed, long after the sun came up and went down again and enough time passed for whatever it was that plagued Roman’s body to leave once more leaving only small, scarred form behind. A form that was far too cold and stiff to be Roman’s but one that Logan forced himself to accept that it was. His back hurt and his legs were numb while his stomach growled and his dry throat spasmed in unspoken sobs but he refused to move. 

Moving meant he had control of his actions. And that meant he had had the choice of doing what he had done. He could have tried and convinced Roman to bear through the pain just a few months longer while he tried to find something else. But he hadn’t.

Logan jerked his head up to meet Roman’s desperate gaze, his expression set in death to haunt Logan with its misplaced hope and fear and trust. He hoped Roman had finally found peace even as he prayed he himself never would. The lights buzzed faintly as Logan looked at their hands still intertwined together as comfort for him or Roman he couldn’t remember.

Logan jerked his head up to meet Roman’s desperate gaze, and let go.


	13. Hold Onto Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton had just wanted to deliver lunch to his husband when he saw the emergency vehicles at the construction site. All he can hope for is that keeping ahold of his hand will be enough. (Happy Ending)  
> Warnings: anxiety, major injury, blood, hospitals, emergency situation  
> Prompt: Pinned Down By Wreckage  
> Ships: Romantic Intrualitt (Patton x Remus)  
> Disclaimer: I don't think this is how construction practices work but for the sake of the beginning that’s how it's gonna work because angst. The procedure to get him out is however fairly accurate, I did a bit of research as to how someone is rescued from that kind of situation but other than that please take the accuracy of this situation with a grain of salt.

Remus’ heavy boots thudded loudly on the thin catwalk leading over top of where the scaffolding was set in place for the floor of the third story of the new building, not that he could hear it over the general din of construction work. Everything looked good, he was only here to do a general sweep over before anyone else came up to lay the insulation and then actual flooring to make sure nothing would collapse. Being so high up he had a wonderful view of the fair bit of land whoever was moving into this house would own when it was done: a field with woods surrounding it with a long, winding road leading up to the front entrance. 

It was stupidly extravagant, some dream house Roman would have loved to live in if he was rich enough to afford but Remus had been so excited to work on it, and still was. He got to help with the design work and use his hands for hours and hours and even though he came home tired and sweaty he still loved it with every fiber of his being. Not to mention he got to go home to Patton who would smile and cup his cheek to kiss him before pushing him down the hall to shower while he started on dinner. He’d come out to help and they’d settle down at the table or couch to talk or watch a movie and then either work on their own things or cuddle up in bed depending on how tired they were. It was mundane and domestic most of the time but Remus loved that with Patton. He had him and his job and his stupid brother and he couldn’t be happier; everything in his life made him feel safe and happy and comfortable and he couldn’t imagine asking for anything better.

Of course it could all be ruined in an instant. One wrong step and he could certainly plummet to his death. The scaffolding could crack and he’d be impaled on a jagged piece of wood. He could break every bone in his body or be paralyzed for life and be a burden on everyone who knew him and- Remus shook his head impatiently, willing the thoughts away as he turned carefully and began making the rest of the way across the catwalk. Thoughts like that kept him on his toes at least but it was best not to dwell on them too much. He was always careful and he wasn’t about to jinx himself by thinking of everything that could go wrong on the job.

He almost laughed when he felt it: a shift under his feet that meant something could be loose. Of course he would manage to have the most ironic timing in the world. Carefully stepping back he looked closely to see if he could tell what the problem was but he saw nothing. Biting his lip he looked back up at the last couple of feet he had to walk. He should definitely turn around and tell someone to look and fix whatever might be wrong, but he could also save the time and try to figure out himself what it could be if he could just get a better vantage point. It was only a couple of feet, if he stepped wide enough he might be able to avoid whatever problem there was.

Mind made up he stepped forward again more gingerly than he had ever done anything in his life, faintly hearing the lunch bell ringing and the gradual silence that was left from the various machines being turned off and tools being put down. Good, he thought, that way if anything happens no one’s around to get hurt. He screwed his mouth to the side as he quickly dismissed that thought as well, mentally kicking himself for the possible jinx. It was only a couple of feet, just one step and he could hug the wall and lean over to see what the problem was. Honestly with the way the skeleton of the wall was he could probably squeeze himself between the gaps of the unfinished floor and climb down to safety to avoid even having to hop back to the catwalk and go all the way back around. Leaning forward a bit for stability he brought his arms out and quickly lunged for the one, grabbing a hold of two support beams and digging into them so hard his fingernails began to ache. Despite that his new position seemed to be fine, no more shifting under his feet as the tips of his boots found a bit of purchase on the floor's framework by the wall. Grinning through the adrenaline rush he maneuvered himself around until he was facing back towards the room and carefully surveyed the floor. They had laid the framework out in a hurry- ill advised but for the time crunch they were under it had seemed necessary. The consequence for them rushing it though thankfully just seemed to be a missing support plank, making a couple of the beams bow under the catwalk when they were walked on. An easy enough fix and thankfully one that would be relatively quick.

Remus looked down with a grimace. He could climb down...but he had already gotten in trouble once for using scaffolding as a jungle gym even if he was trying to be careful not to be caught. He’d rather not be labeled as a liability not even halfway through the project and since in reality there wasn’t that much wrong with the floor he really didn’t have an excuse not to walk back the way he’d come. Sighing in disappointment he stepped forward and began to make his way back across, the shifting under his feet only making him slightly nervous as he took a bigger step to avoid the worst of it- only to immediately regret it as the entire catwalk shifted to the right as the board he was using slid away from the framework. The catwalk was mostly just a series of shorter boards placed in a sort of grid pattern so you could walk around without there actually having to be a floor. The board he was standing on and currently trying his hardest to rebalance on had shifted under his weight making the edge fall off the board underneath it, meaning it was now hanging onto a beam less than three inches thick by a couple of inches at its end. So not only was then the floor not laid well but the catwalk hadn’t been properly secured either, and if he squinted even closer there wasn’t much of the floor that was laid completely securely.

Swearing profusely a selfish part of him wished someone else was in this position besides him, maybe they could have figured out a way out of this mess. As it was it was just Remus alone up here, everyone else gone on lunch break and if they noticed he was missing they probably assumed he was either in the bathroom or fucking around somewhere he probably shouldn’t be...such as on the second story unsecured catwalk watching the floor settle and resettle under his weight with sweat dripping down his face. This was supposed to have been a quick job- ten minutes at most of him poking around to find something and now that he had he was risking practically the entire floor collapsing underneath him. He didn’t want to call out for help in case it actually did fall through and trap someone beneath it so it seemed as if it was simply going to be a waiting game in which either he or the floor would come out on top.

And with another shift underneath him it didn’t seem like it was his lucky day.

\-----

Patton sang softly along to the song playing through the radio, tapping his fingers along with the beat on the wheel. He didn’t do this often but he really wanted to surprise Remus at work with a lunch. He had packed a little extra for dinner as well hoping he wasn’t too late to give it to him. Remus had said yesterday he’d have to stay a little later than usual to look over some things and do...whatever it was he had said he had to do to play catch up in the huge project the company had undertaken, an apology heavy on his tongue that Patton had preemptively forgiven him for with a peck on the lips and a smile. Though he wasn’t happy how over worked his husband often was, he more blamed the company and commissioners than Remus himself. He worked hard and it showed, and Patton was always proud of him. So, packed lunch and dinner it was with hopefully a quick visit before he had to leave since he was in no way authorized personnel but the people in charge often simply rolled their eyes and waved him through, vaguely threatening him with promised of forced exit if he stayed too long, which Remus never let him do anyway since an active construction zone wasn’t exactly safe.

The sound of sirens in the distance cut off his thoughts as his blood ran cold. Sirens didn’t have to mean anything of course, there were many reasons you’d hear them- but this was practically out in the middle of nowhere, near a construction zone which was again out in the middle of nowhere. Cursing he sped up just a little bit, desperate to get to the site and hopefully disprove what he already knew he’d see. He nearly started crying right then when he turned into the long drive only to see the house surrounded by emergency vehicles and people in uniform bustling from point to point to do whatever it was they had to do. He could see the part of the collapsed house beyond that, what looked like a cave in from the second story that had taken the supporting wall with it, though how something like that had happened Patton couldn’t fathom.

He hadn’t even clicked the engine all the way off when he was out of the car and running to who he knew was in charge, dodging out of the way and trying not to make a nuisance of himself so they didn’t have a reason to kick him off the property. There was no sign of Remus as far as he was looking, not even the sound of his rather loud voice cutting through the worried din of everyone else’s voices which only served to drop his stomach further as he swallowed hard around the nausea. Please God no, he thought. Please please please-

“Where’s Remus?” Patton didn’t think there was a need to bother with formalities in this kind of situation. He just needed to figure out where his husband was, go to him and make sure he was safe. It was a simple plan, the simplest set of goals he’d ever set in his life, but his heart sank as the supervisor turned to him with a grave look on his face that told Patton everything he needed to know before the other even began shaking his head.

“There was an accident. The floor- the floor must have been loose and nobody thought- I didn’t think to check on him after he went up there. We all know how he is.” He gestured helplessly to where several people were gathered around a section of rubble, the weight of a whole building bearing down on whatever they were puttering around. “We know where he is; it’s just getting him out.”

Patton didn’t need to hear anymore, noticing some of the people leaving the group and leaving a bit of space he could see the mess through. Most of it was just wood beams sticking out in every direction like a crudely placed beaver damn, some insulation from the ground floor poking up at the bottom. If he squinted though he could just barely make out a small space that had been cleared, a small hole that he could only assume was what they could safely clear away to see if Remus was still-

Pushing forward before he could finish the thought he hurried over to where the space had been made and knelt down next to it, laying a shaking hand next t o the rubble and iting his lip tp keep from crying.

“Sir you can’t be here-”

“That’s my husband in there.” Patton cut the woman off sharply, only feeling slightly guilty for his tone.

The woman softened. “I understand but-”

“I’ll leave when I’m in the way but right now no one’s doing anything so I’m staying right here so I can be with him. I’m not going to touch or disrupt anything but I’m not moving.” Patton looked up, defiantly daring her to continue, but after a moment she just nodded and backed away. He turned back to the space as a slight moan alerted him, gasping as long fingers emerged from the cramped darkness and reached out. A high pitched whine left Patton’s mouth at the sight of how bloody it was but he nevertheless reached forward desperately and grasped the fingers in a gentle hold. Faintly he heard a warning not to pull him as assistance was yelled for but he only shook his head as tears streamed down his face. Everything in him was screaming to lift the beams himself and drag Remus to safety but he knew it couldn’t work like that. This was a delicate situation that needed to be handled with care but the frustration only built as the seconds ticked by and nothing seemed to be getting done.

“Remus honey, I’m here okay? I’m right here and so are people that are going to get you out of there. You just hold onto me baby everything will be okay.” He nearly choked on his own uncertainty but he couldn’t afford to let emus think he was anything other than certain he’d make it out of this. His fingers squeezed weakly and Patton’s breath hitched in relief, continuing to rattle out reassurances that he’d be out soon and they were doing what they could he just had to hold on a little bit longer. His head snapped up as a hand landed on his shoulder, one of the paramedics motioning people forward with equipment.

“Keep holding his hand and talking to him, you’re probably helping keep him awake.” Patton decided he didn’t want to think too hard on what that might mean, instead simply scooching over slightly to make room for whatever it was they were doing and running his thumb gently over Remus’ knuckles as he took a steadying breath.

“They’re going to get you out Remus. They have equipment they’re setting up to get you out and then everything will be fine.” His fingers were squeezed again gently and the medic must have noticed since they paused and leaned down.

“We’re going to put two sturdy boards on either side of you to help stabilize what’s laying on top of you and then put airbags on the other side of them to lift everything up. That should give us enough room to remove you safely. If at any point your space gets too cramped or you feel things settle down on you more, squeeze your husband’s hand and he’ll let us know okay? We’re working as quickly as we can to get you out.” Remus squeezed his hand again and the medic nodded, signaling for things to begin. “This is called cribbing. It’s just putting a basic framework underneath everything to hopefully stop it from settling down more. And then those long tubes will be put in and inflated to lift it up, at which point you'll have to move out of the way so we can get him out.”

Remus squeezed his hand again and both the action and explanation Patton felt his anxiety ebb the tiniest amount. He nodded to the kind woman and moved to hold Remus with both hands as if doing so would make the process go any faster. As the emergency crew bustled around him and got everything into place he simply sat with cramping legs and blurring vision, reassuring the trapped man through soft touches and softer words as they moved thick, wedged shaped beams in front of the pile of debris. Holding his breath Patton tightened his grip slightly as they began inching the beams underneath, focusing his attention solely on the bloodied hand in his grip, poised to react at even the slightest twitch of discomfort. The boards were halfway in when his hand was squeezed weakly, jolting him out of his tense state to yell out a loud “Stop” to the team. They froze and looked to the woman still holding Patton’s shoulder, who leaned forward to be heard.

“Squeeze once if the pile is shifting, twice if we’re hitting you with the boards.” Two quick squeezes were felt and she nodded slightly. “Is there any way you can move without endangering yourself so we can get them in a bit more?” 

He felt a slight squeeze on his hand before shuffling was heard accompanied by a quiet whimper that tore straight through Patton’s heart as he fought to simply hold the hand in support and not yank him out himself. He nodded as his hand was squeezed again and kept up his quiet reassurances, speaking just loud enough for Remus to hear him over the directions the medics were constantly throwing back and forth. After what seemed like an eternity the wedges were in place and Remus gave the go ahead to squeeze in the air bags. No one dared breathe as they were squeezed into place, no response from Remus unless they asked for confirmation that everything was still okay. 

Everything was going fine- the bags were filling up and Patton could see the rubble being lifted slowly but surely up and off his husband. They were so close to having him out and okay that it almost didn’t register when Remus’ hand went limp in his own. Patton felt the muscles slacken and the hand become sudden deadweight in between his own. Eyes widening he squeezed his hand gently, then perhaps a bit too hard as panic gripped him.

“Remus honey? Are you okay?” The slick hand remained still, fingers not even twitching to indicate he had been heard. “Remus? Remus!”

He thrashed as he was pulled away, screaming louder than he ever had in his life as Remus’ hand slipped away from him and he was hauled to his feet and backward. The medics crowded to fill the space and he lost sight of his hand completely, screaming louder and scratching madly at the arms around his middle.

“Let me go! Let me go, he needs me!” The logic that Patton more needed him than Remus needed Patton over the medics at the moment was flung out of the window as he bucked backwards attempting to throw off whoever it was but the person just held him tighter as they walked him away, heedless of his ear splitting screams. Vaguely he was aware they were talking to him but Patton couldn’t care less as the phantom sensation of Remus’ hand going slack in his own tore his mind apart.

“P…….Pat…...Patton please!” Virgil’s yell finally cut through the panicked fog and provided the window he needed to haul Patton the rest of the way over bside the parked ambulance and sit him down on the ground. “They’re going to get him, Patton, it's okay. I promise you He’ll be okay. And we’ll ride in the ambulance and go into the hospital with him and they’ll make sure he’ll be back to making idiotic decisions in no time.” 

The words meant to reassure him didn’t make Patton feel any better but all the fight left him, adrenaline running its course as he buried his face in his friend’s chest and wept. 

\-----

Remus had Patton and Virgil as his first two people to call in an emergency and since Patton had already gotten there and hadn’t checked his phone someone must have then called Virgil when he hadn’t picked up. As bad as he felt he was grateful the other was there as he all but collapsed while they finally got Remus’ still, limp body out from under the wreckage and onto a stretcher, stabilizing him as much as they could before ushering him into the ambulance and driving away after denying them riding along since they needed the extra room. Patton all but dragged Virgil to his car, the other swiping away his keys and insisting he drive as Patton was in no state to and Patton really just agreed if only to get them going faster.

They didn’t get to go in Remus’ room for hours after that, apparently suffering a broken legs and ribs, a sprained risk and a minor concussion that had taken the rest of the day to fix, nearly sending Patton into hysterics when they were informed with the final comment being that he had gotten off lucky. Thankfully Roman and Logan had arrived at that point and they were able to sit with Patton through the night and morning before Logan suggested he take Virgil to get a change of clothes and other necessities so they’d be able to stay longer, Roman volunteering to come along to get Patton and Remus’ things as well.

The hospital room was quiet save for the soft beeping of the machines lining the bed and the gentle huffing breaths of Remus as he slept, thankfully peacefully, in the hospital bed that Patton had his chair pulled all the way up to to hold his now bandaged hand between his. He yawned loudly and laid his head on his arm, eyes fighting to stay open as he promised himself he was merely resting his eyes but drifting off rather quickly considering the stress of the past couple of days. Confident he would wake if anything happened and trusting the others to come back soon he allowed himself to drift off.

\-----

Patton awoke slowly to the feeling up fingers running through his messy hair, taking the time to gently brush out all the tangles of the previous day. He hummed happily and snuggled further into the tough, only to grunt in pain as his neck protested the action with a rather loud crack. Reality hit him all at once and he picked his head up to see Remus smiling tiredly down at him, Head wrapped neatly and already crooked nose set after what must have been the third or fourth break he had already suffered. Patton’s eyes filled with tears as he sat up and slowly reached for his husband, hands coming to rest on each cheek to make sure he was really there and alright. Smile tugging wider Remus brought his own hands up to rest on Patton’s, thumbs slowly running over the knuckles like he had done when Remus had been trapped.

“If I wouldn’t hurt you more and get hauled out by security I would slap you so hard for what you did.” In his tired state Patton honestly couldn’t think of anything better to say, but Remus only chuckled weakly and nodded.

“I love you too.”

Laughing softly with him Patton leaned forward to rest his forehead against Remus’ before pressing a featherlight kiss to the tip of his nose and softly whispered “I’m so glad you’re safe.” 

“I always am with you.”

Later a nurse would come in and smile at the two: Patton tucked under Remus’ chin and clutching onto his hands like a lifeline as they both slept. Quietly, he would turn out the light and shut the door, reassuring the people camping on the chairs outside that they were alright and they would sigh and shake their heads with amusement. The scolding could wait, they decided. For they would leave them to hold onto each other for as long as they needed.


	14. Faulty Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Remus is bored and no one’s seen Logan in a while. He’s probably just shut up in his room…right? (Happy Ending)  
> Warnings: swearing, mild sexual innuendos courtesy of Remus, mild violence, caps lock once for yelling   
> Prompt: Locked in a Cage  
> Ships: Intrulogical, Logan x Remus, if you squint (more prevalent in second part)

Remus was bored.

It wasn’t a thing that happened very often; there was always something to create or play around with or experiment on- and barring all of that he could always go find someone to terrorize...usually Janus since he was the only one that could be around Remus for extended periods of time. Well- him and -----. But Janus was taking one of his boring “self-care days” and had asked Remus to leave him to it unless it was an emergency. As bored as Remus was he wasn’t about to disrespect Janus’ request but that hardly fixed his problem, so he settled for humming some nonsensical tune and kicking his feet as he waited for an idea to come that could hold his interest.

After ten minutes of doing nothing but staring at the wall he finally decided he may as well go seek out ----- since the nerd would sometimes drop whatever he was doing and hang out with Remus as a much needed break from work. He still made Patton and Virgil nervous and Roman- well Roman tended to avoid him as well but that was more out of sibling rivalry than any real hatred towards him, in which case the feeling was mutual so it didn’t bother him so much. ----- however, was willing to discuss his thoughts and let him get most of them out and that he would often join him in since he rarely got the chance to infodump as much as he would like anymore. He didn’t like -----; they weren’t friends but Remus supposed the mutually beneficial relationship was something he could tolerate keeping around. Quickly squishing down whatever warm feeling was rising in his chest at the thought he made up his mind and sunk out.

To his surprise he didn’t land directly in -----’s room like he was aiming for, instead landing right outside the door. He blinked in surprise and then shrugged, knocking loudly on the door in three sharp raps and began rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited, nervous energy not allowing him to sit still for very long. The silence on the other side of the door was a bit worrying since it was usually filled with the sound of typing on the keyboard, pages flipping, sometimes even soft music filtered through the dark stained wood. Complete silence made Remus uncomfortable, his skin prickling and itching with a foreboding sense that something just wasn’t right.

“Hey -----, where are you?’ Remus knocked again, pounding at the wood but didn’t receive so much of a thump on the other side for a response. Janus did that sometimes, throwing a slipper at the door as a sign he was half asleep and not at all in the mood for the typical bs Remus came in for. Sometimes he’d tease Virgil and received a softer thump from a pillow in response- his brother usually threw his sword. Remus wasn’t used to nothing. Nothing always had to be filled with something and that something was currently a flood of thoughts telling him Logan was trapped somewhere or dead and no one had even noticed.

Turning to see Virgil at the other end of the hallway he realized where at least half of his nerves were coming from, Anxiety and Intrusive Thoughts was rarely a mix anyone wanted. He watched as the other carefully stepped forward, eyes flicking from him to the door and back while hugging his hoodie tighter around himself. “Where’s -----?”  
“That’s what I was trying to figure out before you decided to ooze all over the hallway.”

“What are you- oh.” The hallway brightened as he took a deep breath, shadowy corners looking more natural as he let it out and turned back to the door. “So your plan was what- banging the door down until it broke open?”

“I have more stamina than you think, Emo.”

Faking a gag at the suggestive eyebrow wiggle, Virgil reached forward and tried the handle, turning to him with a deadpan glare as it swung open easily. “Fucking really?”  
Remus furrowed his brow as he stared at the now open door. “I couldn’t sink in-”

“He probably just didn’t want anyone startling him.” Giving the duke a pointed look he opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside. “Hey -, are you okay?”  
“Virgil wait-” The room didn’t feel right at all, a still silence rolling out of it in waves that made his knees buckle with the intensity of it. He clutched the frame as Virgil whirled around with a snarl, face contorted in a way that made him flinch back out of instinct.

“What?! He’s not even in here so what the fuck were you doing? Trying to get in good with ----- so he’d vouch for you when the rest of us tell you to piss off?”

“Virgil-”

“I’m so sick and tired of you coming around where you clearly aren’t wanted. Do you know how long it took me to get Thomas and the fucking Light Sides to see me as something that wasn’t a threat? Do you know how long it’s going to take Janus? Do you want to know why? Because of the shit example you set for how the other side of the mindscape is! Janus and I are self preservation, what place do you really expect to have? Do you honestly think-”

Taking a tight breath, Remus reached in quickly and yanked Virgil out of the room by his sleeve, throwing him to the other side of the hallway in the process. The door slammed shut a moment later, the duke leaning against it heavily trying to stop his shaking. He looked up to see Virgil staring at him wide-eyed, under eyes black as pitch and running shadows down his cheeks like an infection. Janus had his shoulders gripped tightly while whispering quiet reassurances through the panic.

“I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“It’s okay, he knows honey.”

“No Janus damnit!” Anger flicked back to life as Virgil shoved the other slightly before shrinking back in on himself, anger replaced with fear as quickly as it had come. “Remus, I didn’t mean it. I- I thought that before but it isn’t- Remus nothing I said was true.”

Remus felt the tension in his shoulders. He knew the words hurled at him likely didn’t hold any real malice behind them but hearing Virgil confirm it so decisively helped shake off any lingering doubt. “I know, Virgil. We’re okay.”

Hearing this seemed to brush off Virgil’s doubts as well, relaxing into Janus’ hold with a shaky sob as he was gently rocked back and forth. They shared a knowing look over the messy purple hair and Remus nodded, sinking out to land heavily behind Thomas’ TV. Swearing profusely he waved off Thomas’ shout and began trying to maneuver himself to get in front of the screen. He really needed to change his sink point- it was hilarious at the time but it was becoming a hassle for when he didn’t just want to pop in and quickly scare Thomas before sinking back out again. God forbid Roman move his over so it would be easier.

Finishing the inner rant with a huff he slammed his fists to his hips and cocked his head. “How ya feeling Thoma-llama-dick-dong?”

“Wh- I...good? I guess? Why-”

Waving him off, Remus stepped to the side and gestured around. “If you could summon everyone that’d be great.”

“Okay...uh Virgil? Patton, Roman, ----- can you guys come up here please?”

“Everyone Thomas.” Remus narrowed his eyes as Thomas’ widened and hastily threw his arm back out.

“Janus, can you come up too?”

“Thrilled to be the afterthought.” Janus came up with Virgil, the latter still slightly shaky and leaning heavily on the railing from his seat on the steps. Janus stayed close, bent over a bit and leaning just as much on the other side, right hand twitching towards him every few seconds as if he feared Virgil toppling over at any moment.

“Who gave you the right to stand in my spot and bring everyone up here? I claimed this spot when we started the series!” Roman rose up with the usual dramatics, making Remus roll his eyes and everyone watch in mild horror as he bent over to pick them up from the floor. 

“Maybe if you didn’t treat spots to stand like an expanding kingdom and give other people room to pop up-”

“If your side of the imagination is bigger than I get the bigger floor spot we’ve been over this! Also you have- you have hair...in your eye-”

“Seems like a hairy situation we can brush off for now! Why’d you call us here kiddo?”

“Oof patton, that was a stretch-”

“Yoga was yesterday; This was more of a hop- or maybe it was a stretch...how do we sink in and out again?”

“That’s not- wait how do you guys pop in and out?”

“Thought projection mostly.”

“But then why is there a wall-”

“Who’s underwear is this?”

“As wonderfully productive as this is, I’d like to get back to the part where we were summoned and why.” Janus’ voice cut through the chaotic din smoothly and Remus sagged in relief. He would have screamed to get attention but that usually meant the attention shifted negatively and though amusing it wasn’t the point of the meeting. 

“Where’s -----?” He demanded, deciding to cut right to the chase. Thomas blinked and looked over to where ----- usually stood, space empty save for Janus still leaning against the railing. 

“I thought I called him?” Raising his arm again, Thomas gestures towards the spot. “----- buddy, everyone’s up here if you could join us.”

They all held their breath, that same sense of unease Remus felt outside ----’s door seeping through the cracks in the walls and making his shoulders tense with an unnamed feeling. It was so quiet you could hear a snake digesting a rat but no one seemed willing to break it, standing stock still and staring, waiting for something to happen that was clearly going to remain stubborn and silent.

“I don’t understand. Why isn’t ---- coming?” Thomas turned to Remus and narrowed his gaze. “What did you do?”

Remus pouted in offense, placing a hand to his chest dramatically. “Why does it have to be me that did something?”

“Because you were the one trying to break his door down!” Virgil stabbed from the other side, making Remus flinch as the air began to tense.

“Why were you trying to break his door?”

Remus turned to his twin. “I was trying to get his attention, not break the door! I have some morals; I respect boundaries!”

“So when he didn't answer you just kept pushing? Instead of leaving him be like he clearly wanted?” Patton took a jab at his other side and Remus shot a glance at Janus hoping he wouldn’t have to hear it from him. Thankfully they both knew how to push back against the heavy weight trying its best to settle over all of them, taking calming breaths with his hand on Virgil’s shoulder to steady him as well.

“Well?” His eyes snapped back to Thomas and he took a step back in shock as Thomas’ eyes flashed, eyes narrowed to a thin glare that pinned him hopelessly to the spot. His fists curled and uncurled in smooth movements as a flood of thoughts ran through Remus’ head of being thrown to the wall, hate filled words stabbed into him like spears as he was held there, forced to take it. Thoughts of being useless and unwanted and wouldn’t it be better if he could just disappear? If he couldn’t do it on his own then Thomas would be happy to help, Roman too. Roman knew all of his weaknesses, all of his thoughts and the room was getting heavier and he couldn’t think straight and Thomas was yelling...Thomas was yelling? Hurling anger and hate and malice like bullets of disease, burrowing in his skin and wriggling in his veins to turn them black with vicious intent and cruel malpractice. It choked him, constricting his airways and tightening around his chest until he could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips because they so truly hated him. His existence was nothing, nothing, nothing and it filled his ears until they rang with harsh truths and caught his throat with puppet strings until it was all he do but scream them back even as he fought against them until it swept under his feet and threatened to pull him down into the howling darkness where he could finally learn his place in the cold emptiness filled with nothing-

“ENOUGH!” Janus’ roar cut through it all and the darkness left as quickly as it had come. Thomas stumbled back with a hand clapped to his mouth, tears streaming down his face as he shook his head desperately. Virgil stuffed his shaking hands back into his hoodie pockets as Roman and Patton stepped back as well, trying to distance themselves from something impossible to see but that every fibre of their being rebelled against. Slowly, gently, Janus lowered his hand; as Thomas was allowed to speak he opened his mouth quickly only to snap it shut like he was truly afraid of what would come out. Remus gave him a tired but understanding smile, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“It’s alright Thomas, I know you didn’t mean it.”

“But I-”

“Virgil did the same thing earlier, it wasn’t all you. It’s okay.” Despite him trying to be reassuring it seemed to only put Thomas off further. Remus sighed. “Look if you want to make it up to me later you can always let me stick my hand in the garbage disposal. You’ve been denying me for weeks and I’m running out of convincing metaphors.”

Falling back on his cruder nature worked to put their manifestor back at ease, shaking his head and shaking his hands out. “I’m actually getting pretty used to that one sorry.”

“A thot can try.”

“Did you just-”

“Not important. Scaleawag, you wanna get us on track again?”

Janus grimaced at the nickname. “Thomas, you're aware there are...others...that you haven’t yet encountered yes?”

“I- yeah I assumed there would have to be. Am I...I mean, is there someone else who wants to come up or…?”

“Not exactly. My function is, as you know, self preservation. Which means I can hide both myself and others from you and only reveal them when I see fit- when you are ready. But some of them, the other ‘dark sides’, they aren’t exactly keen on waiting. Such was the case with Remus,” Remus looked up from tearing up a nail, grinning wide and making Janus roll his eyes. “But he’s relatively harmless once you stop denying his existence. It all comes down to repression really.”

“Okay. And why is that relevant to what just happened?” Thomas asked in confusion.

“Oh I wouldn’t know anything that you’ve been repressing lately, worries and fears and doubts and frustration that never see the light of day surely just disappear if you choose not to look at them.”

“Get to the point oro-bore-us!”

“Roman! Puns should only be used for good!”

“Oh yes and we all know how well you know that, Patton.”

“And this is what happens,” Janus interrupted before the fight could go any further. “You shove everything down as far as you can and don’t acknowledge it and then it bleeds through to every other aspect of yourself until you can't even think straight.”

“But I’m not straight.” “He’s not straight.”

Janus fixed Thomas and Patton with a glare that made een remus squirm, settling them down once again. “And that’s the issue isn’t it? Did you even think about why ----- isn’t here? Or why you can’t say his name?”

“Of course I can say -----’s name! I’ve been saying it all day!”

“Have you?”

“-----. -----. -----.” Thomas’ eyes grew wider with each silent utteration, looking to -----’s usual spot in the hope he’d just appear and make everything okay. “How did I not notice?”

“You didn’t want to. And that’s okay-”

“How can it be okay? Where is he? Do we need to go in his room?”

Remus was quick to shut down that line of thinking. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. What you felt earlier was just a small bit of what you’d feel if you were to actually step foot into where it's coming from, and as much as I love a good beating I like consenting first. What we need from you is an admission of what you’ve been doing and acknowledgement of the result. That way the door we need will be open and we can take care of it ourselves.”

“Why would you take care of it yourself I always- I always help with this kind of stuff.”

“Thomas.” Janus said gently. “In any other circumstance you facing your flaws and accepting them would be something I would highly encourage, but this time we need to work you up to that. This other side...he isn’t an easy one to deal with, even for Remus and I who’ve been around him the most.”

“Not Virgil?” Thomas questioned. Virgil looked up with wide eyes, shaking his head with a grimace.

“I’m Anxiety Thomas. I don’t mix with him for the same reason Remus and I have a hard time getting along. All three of us together in one space- the energy would cripple us.”  
“Is that why you left?”

Everyone in the room stiffened, Virgil’s eyes flashing before he shrugged and looked to Janus. “Fight or flight am I right?”

Janus looked away, taking a breath before looking back to Thomas. “Regardless, that isn’t why we’re here. Name him Thomas, I can’t do it for you this time.” 

“Okay uh- Repression?”

Janus shook his head. “Something you do repress.”

“What you felt just now, why you screamed. That’s what he is.” Patton encouraged.

“Anger?”

“Deeper than that.” Roman jumped in. “All your deepest points of frustration and humiliation. Every unfair outcome, every cold rejection. Everything you tell yourself doesn’t matter but keeps you awake at night. That’s what we need from you.”

Dramatic as ever, Remus mused, but it seemed to work as Thomas’ eyes lit up in realization. The air grew heavy again as the shadows seemed to dare him to speak it, to put a name to the underlying current they had all been brushing aside for the safety and sanity of their manifestor. The lights seemed to dim and Remus could see Virgil twisting his hoodie sleeves in apprehension as time seemed to stop for far longer than should have been possible in an attempt to delay the inevitable. One word, one word to break down the last of it. One word to bring the last bit of their own personal hell to fight and settle.

“Rage.”

Just like that it had a name. The shadows hissed and retreated, the air grew lighter and they all sagged in relief that at least one of the harder parts was done. Of course, now that there was a name to it that meant it had physicality, a room to take permanent residence in a higher place than the subconscious where it was hard pressed to dredge up anything truly substantial. He would be able to truly hold a form now and interact more than fleeting glimpses and hastily created fights amongst whoever he came across in the moment. The upside was that things with a physical form were more easily locked away and kept an eye on, they only had to find him first.

“So, what happens now?” Thomas looked at each of them in turn, worry prominent in his features.

“Now, you stay here with Patton and Roman while we get the resident nerd back and figure out how to keep No Talk Angy down where he belongs for now.”

“Did you just-”

“Thomas even intrusive thoughts get tired from time to time, let it go.”

“Why do I have to stay? I’m a prince! This is a rescue mission! I was quite literally made for this!” Roman whipped out his sword for emphasis, though the pout did nothing to strengthen his argument.

“You’re staying here in case He tries to come up and succeeds.” Janus explained. “We definitely want him getting to Thomas before all of us are adequately prepared.”

“That-! Makes sense. Ugh fine.”

“So you’re going to do what exactly? Find him, ask what he did with -----, say have a nice day and lock him in his room?”

Remus looked to Janus and shrugged. “Yeah that pretty much covers it. Bye!”

He didn’t care to stop as his name was yelled and sworn at. They had done enough dicking around. He worked best when he could shut up and just do.  
And as he approached the new door present in the very corner of the hallway, that’s exactly what he did.

\----------

Logan awoke slowly, limbs aching as he tried to move them out from underneath him in the cramped space. The last thing he remembered was being sat at his desk...had he fallen on the floor in his sleep? Cracking his eyes open disproved this immediately as he was met with metal bars directly in front of his face. Startling upright, he swore as the back of his head slammed against the top of his cage. It was small with barely enough room for him to rearrange himself into a slightly more comfortable position, his knees tucked tightly underneath him and hunching himself forward so his sore skull wouldn’t brush against the top of the cage again.

“Hello?” His voice cracked as he licked his dry lips. How long had he been here? “Remus, if this is your doing I’m not amused.”

“As if that useless idiot could manage to lock away Logic.”

Logan stiffened and turned his head around as much as he could, trying to see through the shadows for the voice’s source. He didn’t recognize it, low and gravely almost like Virgil’s but having something heavier behind it, like a distant storm that hadn’t yet shown its true intensity. Whoever it was, they sounded more dangerous than Virgil ever had, and the fact that Logan couldn’t even see them made the hair on the back on his neck stand on end.

“Not going to ask who it is? Beg for me to let you go? Explain all the reasons why whatever I’m planning won’t work and make a pie chart for me instead?”

He should have bitten his tongue, let whoever this was antagonize him to their heart’s content, but that condescending tone was starting to piss him off even though he knew that was what they wanted. “Since that’s what you're predicting I’m assuming you won’t tell me your reasons or let me go if I asked- though I’d be happy to draw you up a chart if you’d like constructive criticism.”

He flinched as the cage was kicked, sending his shoulder and hip slamming into the opposite side of the cage as he grit his teeth painfully. Considering the outburst he had an idea of who he was dealing with, and that would prove to be very dangerous if he didn’t play this right. 

“Is this why no one ever listens to you? I’d ignore you too if every time you opened your mouth was to try and prove how much better you are.” The voice moved behind him and to his other side as he wiggled back to his original position, entire right side aching with the effort. To have that much physical power- he would have to be right in the middle of wherever this side called home to be affected so much from a kick. 

“They value my input more than you think.”

“Oh do they?” Laughter echoed around him as the shadows grew darker. “They value it so much they haven’t bothered to seek it out in days. Funny how the other sides work- I’d have thought that was a sign of neglect.”

“I can’t have been here for days.” Could he? He didn’t know how he’d been knocked out if he was at all...but surely someone would have come looking by now? The others were smart, much smarter than they gave themselves credit for, they would have figured out where he was being held and how to get him out...right?

“Believe what you want, I don’t feel like arguing with you. Trying to convince a self righteous egoist they might be wrong is more work than I have the care to do.” Logan felt the floor shake a bit, a ripple beneath his cage that felt as if someone had slapped a pool of water while he was on a blow up raft. His captor hadn’t seemed to notice or care about what was clearly a shift in the mindscape, but Logan held out hope that it was the others doing something to find him- however that might be.

“It shouldn’t be my job to convince you of something you already suspect anyway. The way they treat you- do you really not notice?” Logan snapped his head up as he felt another ripple through the floor, the shadows in the room seeming to draw into themselves for a moment before settling again. “They brush you aside more and more often now- and with your constant need to be right and stupid little hissy fits you throw if you aren’t I’m not really surprised they’re looking elsewhere for advice now. What was your replacement called again? Deceit? Fitting.”

Logan grit his teeth. “He isn’t my replacement.”

“No?” The side finally crouched in front of him, features blurred with the fact that Logan couldn’t raise his head and the dim lighting casting shadows that hid most of them from view. “He knows just as much about philosophy and self care as you do, with the added bonus of being self preservation. He can handle emotions and walk through whatever dilemma pops up more quickly and efficiently because of it. He even talked down Patton better than you could. Sounds like a pretty good replacement to me. What do you do again? Create schedules no one sticks to? Attempt to make everyone more productive while things rarely get done on time? But of course they still want you around- stupid of me to suggest otherwise.” 

“Borderline idiocy if one were to ask me.” Janus’ smooth voice cut in like rain in a drought, flooding Logan with relief and washing away the doubt that had begun to cloud his mind. The relief was short lived however as the room was suddenly plunged in complete darkness, the air growing so heavy it became difficult to draw in a breath. Sudden, near incomprehensible rage slammed through him making him gasp from the intensity and clench his fists so hard his knuckles creaked. A hand on his shoulder brought him back slightly, a jolt of fear replacing te blind rage before receding quickly, leaving him exhausted.

“Hey L, we’re getting you out okay? Remus is working on the- Remus stop fucking around and open the cage!” He heard Virgil hiss and turned tiredly to where he could just make out the lock on the cage trying to wiggle away from taunting fingers. 

“Well I don’t have a key so I’m doing what I can!” He continued tickling it until it fell off and the door swung open, reaching in to gather Logan safely in his arms. Faintly he could hear yelling from somewhere outside but it was all he could do to try and lift his head. “Virgil can you-”

“Yeah here.” Carefully he was transferred from Remus’ arms to Virgil, making him whimper as his side was jostled.

“I’ll be right back.” Virgil held him tightly and he buried his face in the soft hoodie, squeezing his eyes shut as something was dragged down the hallway and sounded like it was thrown down in the room they had just left, Remus and Janus whispering quietly to themselves as chains rattled against the door.

“Virgil?”

“Yeah L?”

“I’m not- am I wanted?” He braced himself for the answer but was surprised as he was only held closer, a hand coming to run through his hair while another gripped his bruised knee gently.

“Always, Logan. You are always wanted.” Remus and Janus murmured their agreements as he began to drift off, arms wrapping tighter around the other sides’ neck for the grounding security it gave him. None of them let go as they walked him away from the door at the end of the hall, offering as much safety and care as they could in light of their changing circumstances. They’d have to discuss how to better deal with their newest problem later- and figure out just how much damage had been done to Logan in the time he had been missing- but for now it was enough to simply carry him close, taking comfort in the fact that they knew he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like with every one of these I write the word count keep getting longer, I'm trying to cut them down a bit so the lengths are more uniform but it's a process. With this chapter we're officially over halfway through the bingo card, thirteen more prompts to go yay! Thank you for the people who are still reading these despite the rather long hiatus, life gets in the way but I'm making good progress now so hopefully I can get the rest of the stories out in a timely manner.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a continuation of this story, another request I received that I feel would fit well after this one, so if the ending feels a bit abrupt its because I cut a good chunk of it to be the beginning of the next chapter and couldn't quite wrap this one up the way I wanted without take another few hundred words on top of an already very long wip. Regardless I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Rage Against the Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The door at the end of the hall has been locked tight for some time now and things seemed to have finally calmed down. Truly, that's where their first concern should have been (Happy Ending)  
> Warnings: food mention, maggot mention, mild swearing, somewhat disturbing imagery provided by Remus, strangulation, bruising, violence  
> Prompt: Lifted by the Neck  
> Ships: Intrulogical, Logan x Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a direct sequel to the previous chapter Faulty Logic. If you didn't read that first I would highly recommend doing so so you understand the context!

“So we’re just leaving him locked in his room? Seriously?” Thomas looked around at all of them, utterly confused by the decision they had made. Patton sat with him on the couch wringing his hands nervously while Roman sat on his other side, his lips pressed together in thought. Logan and Remus occupied the whole of the loveseat adjacent from them while Virgil was sprawled on the stairs. Janus nodded from his seat in front of the T.V., a chair conjured up in front of it in an attempt to actually hold their manifestors attention. 

It was a couple of days after the incident, most everyone wanting to let things calm down at least a bit before taking the situation to Thomas though they all knew it would have to be done sooner rather than later. Rage had been as secured in his room as he could be, now that Thomas knew about him and had at least put a name to his function there wasn't much he could do to get out of having a physical form, making the boards they had nailed to the outside of his door and the chains they ran and secured through a thick lock adequate protection for everyone else's security. Unless he figured out a way to force the door down through brute strength alone, which Janus was very doubtful he'd be able to do, they would be safe for now; a thought which put most of their minds at ease though Logan was understandably still a bit shaken and had taken to hanging out in Remus’ room more often than not, the sight of the hefty morning star and various other weapons throughout the room putting his mind at ease that he wouldn't be so easily taken a second time. Yes, he had told the others, he was there for his own peace of mind and no other reason. 

Though if he was leaning more heavily on Remus from his place on the couch, the Duke having an arm thrown over the back of the couch to just barely brush the back of his shoulder, no one said anything. Janus merely rolled his eyes at the display before turning his attention back to Thomas. "Though it certainly isn't the most elegant solution, it will work for now, giving us the time to talk you through things and prepare you as much as possible before you meet him and actively try to work things out with him."

"I just don't-" Thomas dragged a hand over his face and gestured to Logan. "He was locked in a cage! And told he was useless! i don't think that I- Logan I don't think like that."

Logan smiled thinly at Thomas and sat up a bit straighter. "I know Thomas. What was said and done wasn't the result of some underlying goal that you secretly wanted to have happen. It just so happens that Logic is a fairly versatile tool when used to overcome certain negativities in your mind, so I was the first to be targeted as a result."

"But I-"

"Thomas." Logan cut off patiently. "I assure you- I am shaken but unharmed. Best to discuss what we can do moving forward rather than what we could have done. I don't hold it against you, so don't hold it against yourself."

Thomas ran a hand through his hair slowly, looking as if he still wanted to argue but didn't want to risk upsetting Logan by bringing it up further. Deciding to concede for now he turned to Janus who was waiting patiently for the conversation to move to something more productive. "Okay. I...okay. Janus?"

"Yes, Thomas?"

"What do we do now? How can I- I'm not...Janus am I secretly a violent person?"

Janus' eyes blew wide. "Thomas what- no. Why is it that everytime you learn you have a less than favorable trait- actually we’ll table that for another time. Considering just how often it is that you attempt to maul anyone who so much as looks at you funny speaks for itself I should think."

"So why is Rage so violent then? And why do I even have a side dedicated to anger? It doesn't seem like that would be something that would ever help me."

"Rage is..." Janus screwed his mouth to one side trying to think of how to explain it without causing more trouble. "He's not violent...usually. In that he isn't going to always take every opportunity to attack someone or influence others into shouting matches they wouldn't otherwise get in. Anger, as an emotion in and of itself, is a response to something you find unfair or unjust. Whether the belief is founded or not, anger is a part of you that rises up when you feel you have been unfairly treated, or something or someone you care for has been unfairly treated."

"It's like fear," Virgil piped up with a quick glance to Janus. "It's a part of you that responds to your surroundings and makes you aware of how they're affecting you. Anger is a part of you that cares for you and wants you to see the possibility that things could stand to be better for you or those around you."

"Exactly, thank you Virgil." Janus smiled at the anxious side who only nodded and went back to fiddling with his hoodie strings. "It's usually not something that's an inherently bad thing to have unless you frequently find yourself blowing up at even the smallest inconvenience. Like most things it's good in moderation."

"So then why is Rage such a..."

"Raging dick?" Remus helpfully supplied.

"Language.' Patton chided quietly. 

"Oh stick it up yours, Morality."

"Remus." Janus warned, effectively shutting up the intrusive side. "But yes, your anger, Rage, acts the way he does for much the same reasons that Remus acts the way he does. He's been suppressed."

"But I didn't know I was suppressing him!"

"Just like you didn't know you were suppressing Remus. Rage works the same way. He gets pent up and bored and then frustrated that he isn't being acknowledged. Which again, he wasn't acknowledged for the same reasons as Remus. You didn't want to see him, so I hid him away. Anger isn't a bad thing in moderation, but to deny you have it at all is almost as detrimental as letting it out too much."

"It's my fault again, kiddo. Part of being a good person, in my mind, is having patience and understanding." Patton hung his head. "I thought that meant it would be better if you just didn't react then...when things made you mad."

"Everyone loves a martyr Patton truly." Patton's head snapped up, hurt flashing across his face.

"That is to say, it isn't solely your fault." Janus quickly amended. "I also had a part in it, as did Virgil and even Logan to an extent. Now isn't the time to see who can carry the most blame, we're trying to get Thomas to understand what went wrong and how we can fix it."

"But how can we fix it? I know I get angry; I was angry about the wedding, I get frustrated when I don't meet my deadlines or something happens that prevents me from doing the things I want. I even swear at traffic jams. What more am I supposed to do?" Thomas looked from Patton to Janus and back and then desperately at everyone else when no one spoke up. He just wasn't an angry person, there were always going to be obstacles preventing him from doing things or some unfair policy that made it more difficult for his friends to do something which was always upsetting. How much more angry did he have to be to satisfy a side he had never met?

"I think," Roman spoke up. "that just letting yourself feel the full extent of it more often would help. Acknowledge it and actively work to fix whatever it is that's making you frustrated would probably be a good start. You're a very passive person Thomas and while in theory that's a very good thing to be, well..."

He gestured to Remus. "No offence but it doesn't always have the best result. You just let things sit and fester, believing that any slip up is a moral failure on your part, and it makes you miserable- whether subconsciously or not. I love you Thomas, and will always fight for you, but there are some battles you have to lose to come out the other side."

"We're not saying you have to start kicking puppies and beating kids." Remus ignored Patton's pained gasp and held Thomas' gaze. "Just like- get a punching pillow or something. Or walk away and scream. All you do is push everything down when you get too full. But eventually you're going to have to take the trash out, and I think you'd rather deal with three day old stinking onion cuts than maggot filled meat."

"I- okay yeah I get it. Thank you Remus." Shaking the image from his head, Thomas nodded and looked back to Janus. "Do you think starting to do that would calm him down enough that he'd eventually listen if we summoned him up?"

"Hard to say. I don't think it should happen for a while yet anyway; letting him tire himself out before we start trying to work with him might be the best course of action. I had definitely realized just how physical he was willing to be to get the acknowledgement. Absolutely no tact but really he comes from you so I don't know what I was expecting." Janus winked letting Thomas know he was only kidding, making their manifestor roll his eyes and sigh deeply. 

"So all we can do is wait and see then?"

"Essentially yes. We'll keep watch over his room to make sure he doesn't come after one of us again and when the time comes to call him up we'll have to make sure proper precautions are taken so we're all safe when doing so, but there isn't any harm that I can see in letting him throw himself against the walls for a bit. Rather amusing to see him get so riled up after lurking in your subconscious for years, only coming out occasionally to nudge one of us into conflict like a child tugging the tail of a dog." Janus smiled at Thomas. "For as violent and scary as he is, at his core he only wants to protect and fight for you, even if his methods can be immature at the best of times. You are and always will be in charge when it comes to us. Once you understand that he has as much influence over you as you let him he’ll be much easier to communicate with, and we all trust you that you will never let it go too far."

They all nodded in agreement as Patton spoke up. "You are a good person Thomas. Having anger and intrusive thoughts or telling lies- those are things everyone deals with. It's how you choose to let them influence you that makes the difference. As long as you realise when you've let things go too far and work to fix where you've gone wrong, well- that’s all anyone can ask for."

"Thank you, Patton." Thomas smiled as the fatherly aspect squeezed his knee affectionately and stood, stretching before placing his hands on his hips.

"Welp," He glanced around. "It's getting pretty late, and we have work to do tomorrow so I think we'd all benefit from a good night's rest."

"Agreed. We can better address this in the morning when we can put together-" Logan shuffled through a few notecards. "...a game plan. As much as I would love to have this resolved sooner rather than later we have other responsibilities that need our attention."

"Just remember what we discussed here moving forward," Janus suggested as he stood and snapped away the chair. "and we'll have a much easier time handling Rage when the time comes to do so."

"I will. Just- be careful. I don't want anyone hurt because I can't seem to handle negativity."

"We're imaginary Thomas, it's almost impossible for us to actually be hurt." So saying Roman sunk out, quickly followed by Patton after giving Thomas one last reassuring smile. 

"You got this." Virgil gave a two fingered salute before sinking out himself, making him smile as he watched Logan nod and sink out with Remus. 

"Thank you again, Janus." Thomas turned to the only side left in the room.

"As much as I'd love to take all the credit, I'm hardly deserving of thanks. I'm just one side, guiding you through your constant moral dilemmas as you question yourself as a person; truly not as big a deal as it seems." Janus sniffed as he tugged at his glove, smirking as Thomas waved him off playfully.

"Alright, alright. Get out before I decide to bring something else up I've been suppressing since childhood."

"If only you knew." Janus mumbled as he sunk out, coming up in the hall where all of their doors were located and looking to the one at the end covered in boards and chains. Seeing nothing amiss he turned on his heel and made his way to his own room across the hall, content in his belief that everything, for now at least, was fine.

\-----  
The hallway had been suspiciously quiet for a while now- a week to be precise. Janus tested the chains occasionally, careful not to make any noise so the room's occupant wouldn't be suspicious of anything going on outside their confinement. Through all his caution and constant checking and even Remus and Virgil's fussing over what might need to be added to keep the door more secure the room stayed stubbornly silent. It wasn't a bad thing per se, it might mean that maybe Rage was calming a bit since Thomas actually had been taking the time to acknowledge and let out his feelings however and whenever he could, usually through a good vent to one of them or a close friend.

Later, much too late for him to do anything about it, Janus would realize that's where he went wrong. They had all become complacent, assured in their safety with Thomas taking the proper steps on his part and the heavy chains on the door putting all of their minds at ease that for now, everything was okay. Even Virgil began to feel as if things were relatively safe, only occasionally venturing far enough down the hall to make sure things truly were. None of them stuck around long enough to hear the careful scratching on the other side of the door, evidence of which was hidden by the thick boards nailed over it, large gouges and holes gradually growing bigger to weaken the door as much as possible without anyone being any the wiser from the other side. Janus kicked himself for not expecting it, so used to Rage being brash and heavy handed in everything he did that he didn't expect him to do much more than relentlessly throw himself against the door until he was forced to simply sit and wait his sentence out.

So when Logan felt brave enough to check the door himself- read that as when Remus let Logan out of his sight long enough for him to check the door himself- Janus should have been expecting the sound of splintering wood and chains being whipped against the wall. He should have expected the short lived shriek followed by the dull thumping sound of a body hitting a wall or floor. He should have expected it so he could react better- faster. But as it was by the time he had burst from his room, staff fully extended and hat flying off behind him as he ran to the scene, Logan was already in the air, legs kicking as hard as he could against the side that held him by the neck, fingers digging into the soft flesh where bruises were already forming from the harsh treatment.

"Remus!" Janus' scream threw the other dark side off for just a second, but it was enough for him to slam into him heavily, catching Logan's waist with the crook of his staff and using the momentum to swing him into Remus as he pinned Rage to the ground. He was only just able to confirm that Remus had caught their logical side and was carrying him away before he was violently bucked off the one he had pinned, getting a fist slammed into the side of his head as he was tossed aside like a ragdoll. He rolled to his feet despite the black spots dancing in his vision before they engulfed his vision completely, causing mild panic before he heard Virgil's echoing voice booming through the darkness.

"Get him up, Remus, make sure Thomas is blocking him!" Janus braced himself as a wave of pure, unfiltered fear crashed over him, gritting his teeth against the screaming darkness and hanging onto his staff for dear life as it passed him over him in favor of its actual target.

"Janus?" He felt Virgil's shaking hand brush his arm and he immediately grabbed it in his, squeezing gently to let the anxious side know he was there. "Go up with them, I can handle him."

"Like hell." Janus growled and pulled him a bit closer, eyes finally adjusting as he brought his staff to rest in front of them both. He saw Virgil's eyes flash brightly but he held his gaze firmly until the other huffed and faced forward.

"Fine, but I'm only saving your ass once." They watched as Rage stumbled to his feet, cracks appearing in the floor underneath him and flaring a warning in bright orange. Shadows still licked at the edges but fizzled out as they got too close, making Virgil growl in annoyance beside him. Janus stepped forward as the cracks grew bigger, scales glowing bright yellow through the darkness themselves, determined to protect his family- Rage included- for as long as he could.

\-----

"Hey Lolo." Logan winced as he cracked his eyes open, mouth parting to speak but all that escaped was a thin whine as his throat flared with pain. "No no no, don't try to talk! Here, this will help."

Something soft and featherlight was placed across his neck and then a light, cold pressure was applied, instantly making him close his eyes and sigh with relief. The pain mostly calm he now noticed he was laying on a rather lumpy surface- most likely the couch- and that his head was being cradled on something warm and squishy. Opening his eyes once more he was able to focus on the fact that Remus' head was directly above his own and quite close, which meant he was being held in his lap, on Thomas' couch, with Remus looking at him with eyes so full of concern it made him want to cry if he wasn't certain that would make his throat swell.

"We'll do this and then see if you can swallow some tylenol to get the swelling and pain down and then- Logan? Am I hurting you? Are you uncomfortable? Do you want me to call someone else up to-"

Logan reached up quickly, wincing slightly with the movement but managing to lay a careful hand on Remus' cheek. He really wasn't able to speak but he was hoping his thanks was conveyed through eye contact as he smiled gently at the other. Remus gave him a small yet loving smile as he brought his other hand to Logan's and turned his head, kissing the palm lightly. "Fucking asshole. You're so smart but you pick the dumbest times to be out of sight."

Logan huffed through his nose and flicked the Duke's playfully, getting a quiet laugh in response as he lifted the ice pack and readjusted it so it covered more of the bruising. "Thought I was gonna come out and you'd be stuffed in a cage again and beaten this time or strung up and hogtied or-"

Logan tapped his cheek sharply to stop the spiral. He was far too hot despite the ice pack and he knew he was smiling quite stupidly up at the other side even though tears were streaming down his face and he wished more than anything he could just speak-

"I love you so much, Logan. As soon as you heal I'm kicking your ass for scaring all of us." Remus swept his hair out of his eyes before resting his hand on his cheek. "We'll take care of it though, and we'll take care of you and everything will be fine."

Logan made to reach up again, a question in his eyes but Remus beat him to it. "And before you ask: Virgil and Janus have done this...too many times; believe me when I say they're fine. Thomas, Roman and Patton are right in the kitchen. Everything's fine, just rest for now."

Dropping his hand to the one on his cheek, Logan would take a ridiculous amount of time to admit he snuggled in further on the Duke's lap, content for now that everything was fine.


	16. Cold Hard Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Janus is sick and Virgil is at a loss for what to do. Deciding he needs to brave the field that separates them from the others in the mindscape he finds out that things are definitely not always as they seem- sometimes for the worse. (Happy Ending)  
> Warnings: sick character, vomiting, fever, hypothermia, panic, mild swearing unsympathetic Patton  
> Prompt: Hypothermia  
> Ships: familial Anxciet (familial Virgil and Janus)

Tripping loudly down the stairs, Virgil winced at the noise while tugging his jacket tighter around himself. The heat was running but it was always so cold in their section of the house; fitting for them since they had no place with the main three but it would be nice if at some point they could regulate the temperature a bit better. He knew for a fact Princey probably could but god forbid if he ever did anything that wasn’t out of spite or for his own self interests. And they called Virgil selfish. He glanced into the common room as he cleared the last step, just barely making out a shock of fluffy blonde hair peeking over the armrest of the couch. Janus had probably had a late night again, especially if he hadn't even made any sort of sarcastic remark at how much noise Virgil had made or at least looked up to see that it wasn’t Remus. Screwing his mouth to one side Virgil made his way to the kitchen to make some tea. He preferred cocoa but he knew Janus liked peppermint tea and honestly as long as it was hot he really wasn't going to complain about what kind of liquid he poured down his throat.

Puttering around the kitchen while he waited for the tea to boil he caught sight of the time on the oven’s clock. Four pm already? Where had the day gone? He glanced back to the couch and frowned, worrying at his bottom lip. More importantly, where had Janus’ day gone? He should definitely be up by now and usually at around this time he was the one starting dinner; unless Remus had tied him to the furniture again there shouldn’t be any reason for him to not be up and moving around. Especially since none of them had had to do any particularly strenuous work lately that he knew of. Snapping his head around with the kettle’s whistle he quickly took it off the heat and poured the boiling water into the prepared mugs, still mulling over the possibilities of why Janus was laying on the couch. Taking both mugs in hand he hesitated in the doorway, fidgeting from foot to foot and trying his hardest to come up with a reason why Janus should simply be left alone. 

There were too many variables to think of, too many things that his brain was telling him might be wrong but none of which could be confirmed until he actually went over and checked. He knew this, he definitely did but at the same time- what if Janus was just ignoring him hoping he’d go away so he wouldn’t have to talk to him? That had never been the case before but who’s to say it wasn’t now? Maybe he had pulled an all nighter and was just now geting rest and Virgil was going to selfishly ruin it because he was concerned about dinner- that wasn’t all he was concerned about but Jnaus wasn’t a mind reader and he’d probably assume that that’s what Virgil wanted because Anxiety was incompetent and stupid and couldn’t do anything for himself. 

That last thought definitely wasn’t true and he knew it. Janus loved him and even if he could be a bit of a dick at the best of times he still cared a great deal for Virgil and he knew that. He doubted Janus would actually care and would probably think the embodiment of anxiety worrying over him would be sweet...as annoying as that was. All he needed to do was go over, shake him awake and ask if he was alright. Then he could go back to sleep or get up and Virgil would help make dinner and try to flush Remus out of whatever hell portal he had sequestered himself into that particular day. They’d all have a late start to their day and maybe watch movies or something and it would be fine just like it always was: the three of them- four on rare occasions- hanging out like nothing had ever been different and he’d be able to laugh off his panic in the morning before he found something different to worry about. All he had to do was step forward, one step and everything would be set in motion and he’d see that this day was fine and nothing at all to fret over.

Blowing out his cheeks he gripped the handles tightly and stepped forward, the steps getting easier and easier to take the further he went. He didn’t even glance at Janus at first, simply placing the mugs down on the coffee table coasters because “We aren’t heathens, Virgil.” and listening for the sounds of his soft snoring that he was all too familiar with from curling himself up next to the deceitful side on night’s he couldn’t sleep and nothing else he did helped except cuddle as close as possible to someone else to feel safe. Most of the time it didn’t work and he’d leave in the early hours but there were a few occasions when he’d wake up gripped tightly around the middle with the other breathing against the back of his neck. He liked those nights the best, he slept well for weeks afterwards. 

His heart sped up however when the sound of snoring never reached his ears but rather quiet, rasping gasps that sounded like it was almost painful to draw breath in. Leaning over and down quickly he placed a shaking hand on the oblivious sides’ forehead only to quickly retract it with a worried hiss. Janus was far, far too warm for his liking and when he looked closer he could see beads of sweat running down his cheeks as his lips parted to breath those shuddering, rasping breaths. It wasn’t often any of them got sick and when they did it was usually nothing more than a small head cold that was gone within a couple of days- provided they were resting properly. One look over Deceit had Virgil guessing this had been coming on for at least a week but it had gotten ignored in favor of working and then overworking, which again, the hypocrite was constantly chiding Virgil and Remus both for. Always remember to take your breaks, he said; a ten minute break was better than a ten week one.

“Of course you can’t even listen to your own advice, you idiot.” Virgil growled under his breath, running quick fingers through his hair as he looked around for what he could do. He knew how to take care of someone who was sick with a mild cold or odd bout of nausea, but it was something else entirely when the person in front of you was practically comatose while he burned alive on your couch. Burning! The way to treat fevers was to cool the person down first- so his first step should be stripping Janus of his gross, sweat stained clothes and into something that breathed better and maybe getting a damp cloth for his forehead. Nodding to himself he sunk into Janus’ room quickly to find what he’d need.

“Remus!” Pulling open the drawer he knew pajamas to be he quickly got out thin cotton pants and a shirt hoping that they would be more comfortable than the everyday layers that the other had fallen asleep in. Foregoing gloves and deciding Janus would just have to deal with it he left the room and made his way to the bathroom to get the damp cloth. “Remus are you here?”

He didn’t want to shout loud in case he woke Janus but he doubted Remus would answer anyway. The last they had seen him had been a couple of days ago when he informed them he was working on a new project deep in one of the forests so realistically he couldn’t expect him to be within yelling distance. It just figured that now that he was mostly alone with no one to ask for help caring for a sick side outside of said side Remus decided to fuck off into the woods somewhere. Huffing in frustration he wet the cloth and slammed the faucet off before sinking back down to the common room, holding the clothes out and changing Janus with a snap of his fingers and gently placing the washcloth across his forehead. Janus winced slightly but made no other indication he minded the change, relaxing after a few seconds but looking no better for the time being. Wringing his hands Virgil paced around, unsure what to do and not knowing who to ask. Remus wasn’t here and- well best not to approach him unless it was absolutely necessary, not that Virgil would know where to look anyway. And then there were the main three on the other side of the mindscape- but they would be almost impossible to reach as he and Janus were. Defeated for the moment he plopped down to watch Janus, forgotten tea cold and unwelcoming as the room grew darker with the setting sun.

\-----

The next morning was worse.

Virgil didn’t know when Janus had last eaten anything but he knew vomit shouldn’t look that dark for someone who was barely gagging anything up. His eyes were unfocused and Virgil had to practically carry the side to the sink to rinse his mouth. No amount of prompting seemed to get through to him however and Virgil ended up having to cup water in his own hand and hold it to his mouth to try and get him to rinse and them drink something but most of it just dribbled down his chin as he weakly clutched to his hoodie and panted for breath he couldn’t seem to catch. Frightened, Virgil sunk them back downstairs and laid him onto the couch, where he fell into a heavy sleep once again as soon as his head hit the pillow. The cloth wasn’t helping and no amount of googling gave him any answers as to what he should do. When regular people got sick like this it often made sense. There were symptoms that matched with certain diseases or viruses and you got treated for whatever one you had. Sides however, got sick differently. Stress could turn a cold into something that resembled death. Creative block could manifest into a coma. Anxiety could have someone thin as a rail from lack of appetite and dehydration. With careful monitoring and proper care one could avoid the extremes, but sometimes there was nothing you could do and you just had to ride it out and hope you made it to the other side.

This was different though, He was alone and had no idea if this was from stress or exhaustion or fear. He didn’t know if Janus had ignored it for so long it had decided to hit him full force to teach him a lesson. All he knew was that it was bad and he needed help but he didn’t have any so it was only going to get worse which could end one of two ways: he watched as Janus pulled through or he watched as he continued to get worse until he reached a point he can’t return from.

Tears pricked his eyes at the thought. They didn’t always get along, but to lose him entirely- he glanced out the window and subconsciously pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He was going to have to go to the others and hope that maybe they could help if he wasn’t immediately turned away. Listening to Janus rasp painfully in the otherwise silent room, he really didn’t have any other option.

Mind made up he stood and snapped his fingers, instantly bundling them both up tight and warm, wincing in sympathy as Janus’ face contorted with discomfort. “I know, but it’s a lot better than the alternative. Let me try and get you attached here-”

The alternative being freezing to death in the constant blizzard that separated them from the other sides. Princey was petty but so was Remus so they had both decided the best idea was to make sure neither of them could enter the others’ domain without permission or extreme difficulty. They had made a simple snowfield at first, but everytime a bit of tension rose it turned into a snowstorm so thick you had only your instinct to go by if you wanted to walk in the right direction. Freezing temperatures and biting winds and a frozen lake that was hopefully snowed over so they didn’t slip went on for a mile or so between the two spaces, which really wasn’t a lot but added with the other variables it made for an extremely dangerous journey that Virgil was loathe to bring Janus into but he couldn’t see any alternative with how things were currently going. 

Cursing Remus and the sids across the mindscape one last time he got Janus’ arms secured around his neck, hoping to everything Thomas his last bout of vomiting actually would be his last- at least until Princey was in their sights. Tucking his hands underneath his thighs he took a deep breath and stood, nearly bursting into tears on the spot as he realized just how light Janus was. 

“It’s fine, you’re fine. We'll get you there and it’ll be fine.” Repeating the mantra desperately he hurried to the door and managed to jimmy it open without jostling his cargo, shutting it behind him with his foot and looking out across the field.

He could see the other house from their porch but he knew as soon as he stepped beyond their “line” it would immediately be obscured by the snow. Settling Deceit one last time and making sure he was facing towards the house he began to walk towards the line, becoming more and more grateful he had bundled them the way he did as the temperature lowered the closer they got to it. Taking one last deep breath right before the barrier he stepped forward with determination.

And almost immediately got blown back with the wall of wind that slammed against him, filling his eyes with stinging snow and covering them both with a thin layer of ice in a matter of seconds. Virgil swore as he hugged Janus closer to himself and walked further into the field, having to fight his way through snow that piled up to his knees in the deepest parts. He only just barely understood why the others didn’t like them in the first place but going so far as to make it this difficult to get to them was a bit much in his opinion. As far as he knew they had only had a few major fights about certain decisions Thomas had made throughout their lives- he had always been kept more in the background of things and with how chaotic things could get he wasn’t about to complain- things had always been resolved one way or another though so this level of “protection” was hardly warranted. Leave it to them to take such extreme measures to keep out opinions that didn’t line up exactly with their own.

The wind howled as snow continued to fall around them and for as hard as he was trying to get through the storm he felt like he had barely made any progress. The only indicator that he was moving at all was the burn in his thighs and hips from having to bring his knees practically up to his chest every time he took a step to prevent his feet from getting stuck in the snow. It was freezing and he could feel the snow beginning to soak into his clothes making them stick to his sweat soaked skin even more than they already were. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear- hell he could just barely feel the weight of Janus on his back as his strength began to fade and nothing but sheer force of will kept him moving, his mind numbing along with the rest of his body. He had always had a terrible sense of time and in hindsight he really should have brought his phone or put a watch on to keep track of it, feeling as if he had already been walking for hours and not being able to see the house through the blizzard to keep track of his progress. They were just stuck in a field of white snow and white noise and cold, and a harsh wind that pushed him back two steps for every one he took. 

Despite the seeming hopelessness of the situation Virgil simply grit his teeth and pushed on. There was no turning back now, he honestly didn’t think he could find his way home if he did. Janus needed help that he couldn’t provide and he’d be damned if he had dragged them both into this mess for nothing. He concentrated hard on making sure the deceitful side was still held securely in his arms and that his numb legs were in fact still pushing them forward, he had stopped feeling the burn in his legs from pushing through the snow a while ago and had nothing else to go on but the sight of his boots breaking the bank every now and again. Just keep moving, first one foot and then the other, try to breathe evenly despite the burn in his chest preventing him from taking deep breaths-

He gasped as his foot sunk deeper than normal and the snow came up to just below his pelvis. Trying to backtrack just made him overbalance however and with a shout he twisted just in time to take the brunt of the fall on his side as they sunk into the snow, losing his grip on Janus as his arm twisted painfully underneath him and snow found its way under his scarf down his neck. He lay there for a few seconds breathing hard and shivering, feeling himself on the verge of tears as he began to crash and felt suddenly exhausted, wondering just how long he could get away with just staying down and maybe closing his eyes for a few seconds. He needed rest and the snow wasn’t that cold when he really thought about it- it was soft enough to be at least a little bit comfortable and at this point he’d take what he could get. His vision began to darken so he shut his eyes and breathed, feeling himself drift as he finally stopped shivering and began to warm up after so long of being achingly cold. Everything would be fine after he slept; sleep always fixed everything.

He snapped up in a panic as a coughing fit that wasn’t his own brought him out of his thoughts. Swearing loudly he crawled with some difficulty over to where Janus was currently attempting to hack out a lung, curled into himself and wheezing painfully. Virgil brushed as much snow off of him as he could with stiff fingers he could barely move and searched around desperately for any sign they were close to their destination. If he squinted to his left he could just barely make out a large looming shadow maybe a few yards away though the blizzard tried desperately to obscure it from his view. That had to be it! Only a few more yards and he could know on the door and hope to everything Thomas they would let at least Janus in to recover; he didn’t think he’d be able to carry him all the way back if they refused. Getting up on shaking legs he realized he wouldn’t be able to carry him even this short distance either, fingers refusing to cooperate as he clumsily tried to get the other back onto his back. Biting back even more curses he managed to swing Janus’ arm across his shoulders and get a grip around his waist to hoist him up that way, taking a limping sideways step towards the house while dragging the deadweight along with him. His limbs were weak and numb and he felt like he could collapse again at any moment but he had to get Janus to safety- to someplace warm where someone would hopefully know how to take care of him. Just a few more feet, Virgil could do that.

Janus’ boots thumped loudly against the side of the steps as Virgil slammed his way up the porch clutching him as tightly as he was able. He didn’t dare take either of his hands away for fear of dropping him, instead opting to kick the bottom of the door as hard as he could with stiff, uncoordinated jerks while trying his best to keep his eyes from shutting. He blinked as the door swung open and a sword was suddenly in his face, eyes roaming upwards until he caught sight of Princey's confused expression.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” He croaked weakly, stumbling forward as darkness claimed him at last.

\-----

“Not on his arms Patton.”

“But that’s where he’s cold!”

“And that will cause the cold blood to circulate which can lead to cardiac arrest or shock. Put them on his chest and under his neck and then cover him with blankets. His limbs need to come to room temperature and then warm up on their own.”

Virgil was only vaguely aware of the conversation around him as he tried harder than he had ever done anything in his life to open his eyes or move his limbs in some way. Panic swelled in his chest as everything remained unresponsive, leaving him at the other sides’ mercy for whatever they planned to do to him for invading their side of the mindscape. His thoughts were cut off as something dry and warm was pressed against his chest, instantly relaxing him as he revelled in the new found warmth. He felt as his head was gently lifted and another dry but warm thing was tucked under his neck and then a calming, heavy weight was draped over him, trapping the heat and relaxing his muscles even as he couldn’t stop shivering. Oh, he was shivering. When had that started again? And where was Janus? They had taken him too right?

Still fighting to open his eyes he began to heave himself upwards, uncooperative limbs be damned he needed to know that Janus was safe. A panicked whimper escaped him as he was gently pushed back down, being shushed by whoever it was that had tucked him in; he was guessing it had been Morality.  
“Shh honey, you’re okay. Deceit is too. He's on the other couch beside you. Logan said he had a bad cold but it’s nothing we can’t fix with medicine and rest okay? You’re safe I promise but you need to stay here.” Virgil barely registered the second part of what had been said, simply hearing that Janus was alright was enough to ease his worries and had him slipping back into unconsciousness before anything else could be said.

\-----

The next time Virgil awoke he was able to move much easier, which he did fairly quickly to bury his face in the blankets to block the sun from melting his eyes. Until he remembered where he was and he threw the blankets off so fast Janus would be proud of him if he was awake to see it. As it was he was snuggled into just as many blankets as Virgil had been, curled on his side and looking so much better than he had been- sporting a happy blep to boot. Smiling softly in relief he reached over to lay a hand on his forehead, sagging further when he felt the skin was cool and dry. He actually would be okay then- Virgil wondered what it was exactly that the others had done to cure him so quickly but he shook away his suspicion of now to glance towards the kitchen where he could hear soft murmurings filtering through to where he was sitting.

“I’m not making an exception! Yes it was an emergency this time but you really want to make it easier for them to come over here? What if they get to Thomas?”

“We would make sure they wouldn’t-”

“That outside is making sure they wouldn’t, Lo! We’re all busy enough without having to make sure a window isn’t smashed with someone running unsupervised trying to do God knows what-”

“Patton, you’re being unreasonable.”

“Roman you aren’t telling me you’d trust you’re brother in here?”

“I...no. I definitely wouldn’t.”

“See Logan? We’’l just set up better communication for them so if something like this happens again we don’t run the risk of them fading but we preserve the safety of Thomas. It’s perfect.”

Virgil stumbled back into the back of the couch, slapping a hand over his mouth as he reeled in shock. Morality was so...cold. But- he had been so nice when he was half dead on the couch, why would he act like that if he didn’t actually care? He shook his head and turned back to Janus; they needed to leave and they needed to do it now- he knew he shouldn’t have trusted them.

He was just uncovering the reptilian side and trying his best not to wake him up as he got into position to carry him when the sound of a throat clearing froze his blood solid. He turned defensively, eyes already starting to glow as he stepped fully in front of Janus when he saw Logic lift his hands in a peaceful gesture, not helping to lower his guard but making him curious as to what the other wanted.

“Pat- Morality and Prince are gone, I told them I needed time to check on you alone.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Alright.”

Logan gestured to Janus. “He’ll be fine, just make sure he’s well rested and keep him in bed if you can. Things have been...stressful lately; that’s most likely the reason he fell ill in the first place.”

Virgil nodded again, not letting his eyes stray from Logic’s hands for a moment. He knew what the other could do; he had only seen it once but once was always enough if the action was impactful enough. The only thing ensuring Virgil didn’t try anything stupid was the fact that he couldn’t sink out and he wouldn’t get very far through the snow.

Logan softened, lowering his hands slowly. “I know that....well, it actually doesn’t matter. I hope he recovers quickly and completely. The barriers are temporarily lowered. I suggest you sink out with him before Morality notices.”

Heart still hammering in his chest, Virgil scrutinized Logic’s face for any hint of deception, finding none didn’t really make him feel any better though. He wanted out and if the other was willing to let them go he’d take the chance before it was taken away. Laying a careful hand on Janus’ shoulder, he spared the other one last look before mouthing a quick “Thank you.” and sinking back into their side of the mindscape, shoulders sagging in relief that that’s actually where they ended up and he wasn’t set up into a trap. Janus huffed softly and snuggled further into their own couch, which made Virgil smile and run careful fingers through his soft hair in a soothing gesture for both of them. Blepping happily in his sleep the deceitful side leaned into the motion and relaxed completely, looking healthier than he had in a long time.

“You’re lucky you’re cute or I’d tell Remus to set fire to your favorite hat for what you put us through.” His tone was joking but he wondered briefly if anything would be any different moving forward. Logic out of all of them seemed the side one would trust the least but from what he had heard- he shook his head and sighed, reaching up to grab a blanket to cover Janus with. That wasn’t what was important right now and as much as his function screamed at him he didn’t have the energy to worry about it. Nudging Janus over he made himself comfortable on the edge of the couch and sighed heavily, closing his eyes against the onslaught of thoughts that would plague him long into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to whoever knows the song the title is from ^-^


End file.
